UNDERTALE: FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF
by R.I.P. Lynn
Summary: In the fandom of UNDERTALE there have been many Alternate Universes or AUs that have spawned out of the minds of us epic fans. And with my own fanfic [UNDERTALE: FILE NAME NOT FOUND], I've taken the story we all know and love down a very interesting road. But a thought came to me "what would happen if my story was in some of these AUs?"...This is the result and it's just for fun.
1. The pilot AUs

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, OR READ MY MAIN STORY, OR KNOW WHAT ANY OF THE AUs ARE, THEN THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE.**

 **THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, LIKE A BEHIND THE ACTOR STUDIO THING, BUT WITH ALTERNATE REALITIES.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

 **SO THIS IS MADE WITH NO INTENTIONAL HINTS.**

 **I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS IF YOU THINK SOMETHINGS A CLUE HERE OR NOT.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Chara: Greetings foolish mortals. I bet you weren't expecting me to narrate this dribble. Well, Lynsie was suppose to do it, but we worked out a little deal. I don't kill anyone and I get a 50lbs bag of chocolate. I'm thinking I won out in this arrangement.

Lynsie: I'm still here though.

Chara: No one cares. But enough about that...You're here because she promised you a little show. A glimpse into the time lines of the alternate universes where she's made her sad pathetic home.

Lynsie: Hey asshole! I still run this story. So unless you want to go another 20 chapters without a line, you better stick to the script!

Chara: Bitch! Do you know who I am?!

Lynsie: A dead demonic brat that doesn't know how to follow the rules. *squirts holy water on him* The power of pacifism compels you!

Chara: *snarls* AAAHHH! IT BURNS!

Lynsie: Now then...Who's the one in control?

Chara: YOU ARE!

Lynsie: *stops* Thank you.

Chara: *growls* I'm gonna slit your throat in your sleep!

Lynsie: *glares and squirts*

Chara: *hiss* I TAKE IT BACK!

Lynsie: *stops* Now...behave.

Chara: *glares*...Fine

Lynsie: Okay. Carry on.

Chara: *sigh* As I was saying...We'll be looking at certain points in that freak's life as she exist in other AUs along with the original.

Lynsie: Read the warning.

Chara: Argh! Warning: This shit can get raw. Content may or may not contain spoilers for the game and/or story. She's leaving it up to you sinners and your filthy minds to wander to your own conclusions. *pulls out the script* Alright...where the hell is this thing going?

Lynsie: Need help?

Chara: I got this! Just leave me alone.

Lynsie: As you wish.

Chara: Hmmm...Aside from UnderTale the other worlds we'll be looking at are UnderFell, UnderSwap, SwapFell, and...Is this a joke right?

Lynsie: What?

Chara: UnderLust? Are you for real right now?

Lynsie: Hey, I really like that AU. Sure it's a wold of graphic sin, but the world is well made and characters are full of the same love that the originals have. Besides...I wanted a random edgy AU but Error!tale and Fresh!tale aren't fully explained so I had to drop it.

Chara: That and Error!Sans would want to kill you. Filthy anomaly.

Lynsie: *holds spray bottle up threateningly*

Chara: The truth hurts, doesn't it?

Lynsie: Just do your job demon or I'll get SansyFresh in here.

Chara: ...I'll be good.

Lynsie: Thank you. But you're right. We can drop UnderLust because if we do that, then we'll get hit with Mature Content filters and other shit.

Chara: Thank god...Now then, let's get this crap fest going...*ahem* Scenario #1: Lynsie has gone to Mt. Ebott and is about to fall. Why does she?

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **Lynn: I was gathering gems to sell when the vine I was using for rope snapped. I landed in a bed of flowers and was, for the most part, okay.**

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: I heard it was a great place to dump bodies and figured it would be a good spot to off myself. I jumped and landed on a pile of dead leaves, leading to a dislocated arm and a temporary limp that Toriel fixed later.**

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **Lynn: I was gathering flowers to sell when I tripped on a rock. I landed on the most soft bed of flowers ever! I had only a few scrapes but was just peachy.**

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: I heard spirits haunted the mountain and wanted to see for myself. I got spooked by a bat that flew down and fell. I landed on dead leaves, getting a sprained wrist and broken leg. Asgore later fixed that.**

Chara: Well now...so you can be quite the fun type in other worlds.

Lynsie: Just get on with it.

Chara: Whatever...Scenario #2: Lynsie has fallen and runs into the antagonist character. What's her first impression of them?

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **Flowey: *excited* Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!**

 **Lynn: *creeped out* Uh...Hi there. I'm Lynsie. Nice to meet you? *either I'm dead or those flowers got me tripping out of my mind***

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **Flowey: *nervous* Howdy. I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER.**

 **Lynn: *unamused* Hey. You know a way out? Or at least a place to patch up at? *maybe this thing can be somewhat helpful, if not, ditch it first chance I get***

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **Temmie: *excited* HOI! im temmie!**

 **Lynn: *kawaii* Oh my god! You're so cute! *I must make it mine!***

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **Temmie: *scared* HOI. im temmie.**

 **Lynn: *confused* Are you okay little kitty? *poor thing looks like it might piss itself***

Lynsie: That seems about right. Onto the next and better set up.

Chara: Scenario #3: Lynsie meets the tutorial monster.

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **Lynn: Uh...okay, so the flower is not going to kill me?**

 **Toriel: Ah, do not be afraid, my...child? Forgive me, young one. I am not used to seeing mature humans. Sadly, it is children that fall down here the most.**

 **Lynn: That makes sense. Children are more likely to wander in places were the elders know better than to venture. Lucky me I ended up breaking the cycle of children. Lord knows the youth don't need to go through that fall, that's for sure. But in a way, the cycle remains the same. I'm kid at heart, and proud of it.**

 **Toriel: I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.**

 **Lynn: ...I will call you mama.**

 **Toriel: ...I'm okay with this.**

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: Oh my god, Flowey! Shut the fuck up!**

 **Flowey: I'm telling you, it's really dangerous here. Especially that crazy old woman.**

 **Lynn: I am this close to dropping your ass.**

 **Toriel: Oh me, oh my. Are you a human?**

 **Flowey: *whisper* Quick, run away!**

 **Lynn: What's it to you, goat lady.**

 **Flowey: *whisper* You idiot! You're gonna kill us both!**

 **Toriel: *slight tick* It's been so long since I last saw a human. You must be so confused.**

 **Lynn: *shrug* Eh, it's not so bad. Dark and dank. Feels just like home really.**

 **Toriel: *creepy smile* You remind me of myself at your age. Would you like to stay with me a while?**

 **Flowey: Don't do it.**

 **Lynn: Whatever floats your boat lady.**

 **Flowey: Fffffffffff...**

 **Toriel: Excellent. I am TORIEL. I am the EXTERMINATOR of the RUINS. I skulk these passages each day in case a charming little shrew like you falls down here and lives.**

 **Lynn: *smirk* Heh...you ain't half bad lady. If you keep up this warm welcome, I might just decide to stay with you full-time.**

 **Flowey: Are you nuts?!**

 **Toriel: *smile* I think...I think I'd like that.**

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **Lynn: Okay...Note to self, never trust Temmie. EVER!**

 **Asgore: Ah, do not be afraid, my...child? Forgive me, young one. I am not used to seeing mature humans. Sadly, it is children that fall down here the most.**

 **Lynn: No problem there mister goat. I'm okay. Thank you for saving me from that freaky cat thing.**

 **Asgore: No trouble my child. I am ASGORE, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.**

 **Lynn: Golly, don't that make a girl feel special.**

 **Asgore: Come, let me show you around your new home.**

 **Lynn: Okay papa.**

 **Agore: ...Thank you.**

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: I don't know why you're such a wuss Temmie. Everything in the Ruins seems to be a bunch of scardy bitches.**

 **Tem: Listen to Tem. It dangerous here.**

 **Lynn: *scoff* I call bull there.**

 **Asgore: Oh dear...this just won't do.**

 **Lynn: And now there's a goat man. Fan-flipping-tastic.**

 **Asgore: You're a human, correct?**

 **Tem: *growls***

 **Lynn: What of it?**

 **Asgore: *nervous tick* Nothing! Nothing at all my child. I am ASGORE. I am the EXTERMINATOR of the RUINS. I skulk these passages each day in case a charming little shrew like you falls down here and lives. You are the first human to come here in a long time.**

 **Lynn: Great to hear. Not to come off as too much of a bitch, but do you know the way out?**

 **Asgore: The way out? O-oh...Of course I do. Please, follow me to my home. I will show you the way from there.**

 **Tem: Tem no like him.**

 **Lynn: We'll wait and see Temmie. We wait and see.**

Lynsie: I'm starting to not like these "go along for the ride" buddies.

Chara: Scenario #4: Lynsie has left the Ruins and is meeting a skeleton for the first time.

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **Lynn: Holy snowballs it's cold!**

 **sans: human. don't you know how to greet a new pal?**

 **Lynn: ...Wait a second...**

 **sans: turn around and shake my hand.**

 **Lynn: *shakes his hand and fart sound is heard***

 **sans: *laughs* hehehe...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny.**

 **Lynn: I can't argue there. *giggles***

 **sans: anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious.**

 **Lynn: I don't know about that. But by your voice and behavior, I determine you're the one who knocks?**

 **sans: in the non-flesh. that must make you the kid. nice to meet you face to skull.**

 **Lynn: Likewise.**

 **sans: i'm sans. sans the skeleton.**

 **Lynn: I'm Lynsie. Lynsie the human.**

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: Fuck it's freezing!**

 **Flowey: Bet you wished you had a coat right now.**

 **Lynn: *growls***

 **Flowey: I'll be quiet.**

 **sans: hey, human. don't you know it's rude to keep your back turned?**

 **Lynn: Oh...So you were waiting for me...**

 **sans: turn around and shake my hand.**

 **Lynn: Whatever. *shakes his hand and is shocked* The fuck...?!**

 **sans: *laughs* hahaha...the old electric buzzer in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny.**

 **Lynn: You got me good, I'll give you that. But funny? Not buying that.**

 **sans: so you're the human, right? that's hilarious.**

 **Lynn: Oh? Why's that?**

 **sans: because...from how much of a bitch you were behind that door, i could've sworn you were a monster.**

 **Flowey: *whisper* We should stay away from him.**

 **Lynn: *grin* Know something...I think we're going to get along just fine.**

 **sans: heh...you might be right about that. the name's sans. sans the skeleton.**

 **Lynn: I'm Lynsie. But just Lynn works too.**

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **Lynn: Holy moly it's chilly!**

 **papyrus: human. don't you know how to greet a new pal?**

 **Lynn: ...Hold the phone...**

 **papyrus: turn around and shake my hand.**

 **Lynn: *shakes his hand and fart sound is heard***

 **papyrus: *laughs* hehehe...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny.**

 **Lynn: *giggles* Oh my god! That's so cute!**

 **papyrus: *blush* anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious.**

 **Lynn: That must make you mister knock-knock.**

 **papyrus: in the non-flesh. that must make you the kid. nice to meet you face to skull.**

 **Lynn: Same here.**

 **papyrus: i'm papyrus. papyrus the skeleton.**

 **Lynn: I'm Lynsie. Lynsie the human.**

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: The hell it's freezing!**

 **Temmie: Tem cold!**

 **Lynn: I know, but I can't do anything about it.**

 **Temmie: *huddles in Lynn's hair* Better.**

 **Lynn: At least one of us is warm.**

 **papyrus: hey, human. don't you know it's rude to keep your back turned?**

 **Lynn: Oh...I was beginning to think you weren't showing up...**

 **papyrus: turn around and shake my hand.**

 **Lynn: Sure, why not. *shakes his hand and is shocked* The fuck...?!**

 **papyrus: *laughs* hahaha...the old electric buzzer in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny.**

 **Lynn: You got me good, I'll give you that.**

 **papyrus: so you're the human, right? that's hilarious.**

 **Lynn: Oh? And why is that?**

 **papyrus: because...from how much of weirdo you were behind that door, i could've sworn you were a monster.**

 **Temmie: *whisper* Tem no like him.**

 **Lynn: *smirk* Know something big guy...I think we're going to get along just fine.**

 **papyrus: heh...you might be right about that. name's papyrus. papyrus the skeleton.**

 **Lynn: I'm Lynsie. But Lynn works too.**

Chara: Okay, so maybe this is a bit interesting.

Lynsie: I told you it would be a trip.

Chara: I think I like the Fell you. She seems like she could be fun.

Lynsie: The you in that world is actually a angel and not a demon.

Chara: What?! I'm a goody-goody in that badass world?!

Lynsie: Yep.

Chara: That's bullshit! *grumbles*

Lynsie: You okay?

Chara: Is there a way the me there and I can switch places?

Lynsie: Not a bad idea, but no. Also, the you in Swap is alive and is the Frisk character. While Frisk is the demon.

Chara: Really? What about SwapFell?

Lynsie: You live and Frisk is the angel.

Chara: Lame.

Lynsie: Shall we get back to the show then?

Chara: I guess. At least there's some hope for fun in your freaky lives...Scenario #5: Lynsie meets the first skeleton's brother.

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **Lynn: *gasping and coughing* Where am I? A house?**

 **PAPYRUS: HUMAN? ARE YOU AWAKE NOW?**

 **Lynn: Papyrus?**

 **PAPYRUS: HUMAN?**

 **Lynn: I'm *cough* okay. Just defrosting. How long was I knocked out for?**

 **PAPYRUS: SEVERAL HOURS...MY BROTHER TELLS ME THIS IS GOOD FOR WARMING UP HUMANS.**

 **Lynn: What is it?**

 **PAPYRUS: BROTH. THE LABEL SAID IT WAS FLAVORED LIKE CHICKEN, BUT I DON'T SEE HOW THAT CAN BE. THERE'S NO FEATHERS OR ANYTHING RESEMBLING THE FOWL IN IT.**

 **Lynn: Heheh...That's not how that works, but that was cute of you to think it.**

 **PAPYRUS: *blush***

 **Lynn: Thank you for saving me. And for taking such care with me.**

 **PAPYRUS: THINK NOTHING OF IT. THERE IS NO HONOR IN LETTING SOMEONE BE SNUFFED OUT BY MERE CHILL. BESIDES...A GENTLEMAN MUST ALWAYS HELP A LADY IN DISTRESS.**

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: *gasping and coughing* The fuck am I? Who the hell chained me?!**

 **PAPYRUS: HUMAN...I SEE YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE.**

 **Lynn: Papyrus?**

 **PAPYRUS: I DO HOPE YOU'RE COMFORTABLE. *CHUCKLES* YOU'LL BE STAYING LIKE THIS FOR QUITE SOME TIME.**

 **Lynn: *smirks* Oh my. Who would've guessed the great and terrible Papyrus was scared of a near dead human so much that he'd chain her up just to stop the shaking in his bones.**

 **PAPYRUS: *SMACK* MOCK ME AGAIN. I FUCKING DARE YOU!**

 **Lynn: *chuckles* Now there's the badass I heard so much about.**

 **PAPYRUS: OH? SO EVEN HUMANS ON THE SURFACE KNOW OF ME?**

 **Lynn: No. Your brother talked about you. Sans seems to think you're even better than the king. *looks him up and down* I now see why. The great and terrible Papyrus, indeed you are worthy of such a name.**

 **PAPYRUS: *LIGHT BLUSH AND GRUMBLES* AT LEAST YOU SEEM TO BE SMART ENOUGH TO RECOGNIZE TRUE PERFECTION WHEN YOU SEE IT.**

 **Lynn: Oh, I most certainly can. *grin* But I never would've figured you for the S &M type. *licks lips and purrs* Kinky bones~.**

 **PAPYRUS: *STABS HER IN THE SHOULDER* HUMAN...IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER, I'D SAY YOU WERE TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME. AND IF SO, WELL...IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO CEASE ALL USELESS EFFORTS. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?**

 **Lynn: *pained cocky smile* Oh please...*wince* Do tell.**

 **PAPYRUS: *LEANS IN WITH A SMIRK* YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE ME.**

 **Lynn: *stunned blush***

 **PAPYRUS: MAYBE SANS WAS RIGHT. MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HURT TO HAVE A HOUSE PET.**

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **Lynn: *gasping and coughing* Where am I? A house?**

 **SANS: HUMAN? ARE YOU AWAKE NOW?**

 **Lynn: Sans?**

 **SANS: HUMAN?**

 **Lynn: I'm alright sweety. *shiver* Just cold. How long was I napping for?**

 **SANS: SEVERAL HOURS...MY BROTHER TELLS ME THIS IS GOOD FOR WARMING UP HUMANS.**

 **Lynn: What is it?**

 **SANS: BROTH. THE LABEL SAID IT WAS FLAVORED LIKE CHICKEN, BUT I DON'T SEE HOW THAT CAN BE. THERE'S NO FEATHERS OR ANYTHING RESEMBLING THE BIRD IN IT.**

 **Lynn: *giggles* That's adorable. It's so cute of you to think that.**

 **SANS: *blush***

 **Lynn: Thank you for saving me. And for taking such care with me.**

 **SANS: THINK NOTHING OF IT. THERE IS NO HONOR IN LETTING SOMEONE BE SNUFFED OUT BY MERE CHILL. BESIDES...THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MUST ALWAYS HELP A LADY IN DISTRESS.**

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: *gasping and coughing* The hell am I? Who chained me?**

 **SANS: HUMAN...I SEE YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE.**

 **Lynn: Sans?**

 **SANS: I DO HOPE YOU'RE COMFORTABLE. *SNICKERS* YOU'LL BE STAYING LIKE THAT FOR QUITE SOME TIME.**

 **Lynn: What for?I'm not exactly much of a threat in my current condition. I mean, I did nearly die in the snow. Either this is how you treat everyone or you're just being cautious out of fear.**

 **SANS: *PUNCH* SCARED OF YOU? LITTLE GIRL, YOU KNOW NOT WHO YOU DEAL WITH.**

 **Lynn: *groan* Now I see what Papyrus was talking about. Not bad.**

 **SANS: OH? SO THAT DOG HAS BEEN TALKING ABOUT ME?**

 **Lynn: Your brother speaks very highly of you. Papyrus seems to think you're even better than the queen. *looks him up and down* I can maybe see why. The great and terrible Sans. Yep, that's definitely you in a nut shell.**

 **SANS: *LIGHT BLUSH AND GRUMBLES* AT LEAST YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH TO RECOGNIZE TRUE GREATNESS WHEN IT'S STARING YOU IN THE FACE.**

 **Lynn: I know better than to speak ill of someone who is in a much better position than me. I mean really...I'm strung up and completely at your mercy. What would be the point in trying to fight?**

 **SANS: *SHUDDERS SOFTLY* HUMAN...IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER, I'D SAY YOU WERE TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME.**

 **Lynn: *blush* Oh my...No! No, that was not my intention!**

 **SANS: *LEANS IN WITH A SMIRK* YOU KEEP UP THAT SUBMISSIVE ACT AND I MAY JUST SHOW YOU MORE MERCY THAN YOU PROBABLY DESERVE.**

 **Lynn: *stunned blush***

 **SANS: MAYBE PAPYRUS WAS RIGHT. MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HURT TO HAVE A HOUSE PET.**

Chara: ...

Lynsie: I know right? It's so weird.

Chara: UnderFell you is fucking hot!

Lynsie: *blush* Shut up you weirdo!

Chara: SwapFell you might be okay, but not as good as Fell you.

Lynsie: I swear to god...

Chara: Now I'm kind of curious to what you're like in UnderLust.

Lynsie: Nope! So much fucking nope!

Chara: *laughs ass off*

Lynsie: I hate you so much right now.

Chara: You should be taking this as a compliment.

Lynsie: I will cut you from the ending if you say another word about being attracted to my alternate self.

Chara: God. Learn to take a fucking joke. After all, you hang around that comedian so much.

Lynsie: Leave him out of this.

Chara: I mean, you have to have a pretty good sense of humor if you want to fuck a skeleton.

Lynsie: *pulls out phone*

Chara: Uh...who are you calling?

Lynsie: Yo, SansyFresh, my home slice...

Chara: Wait! Stop! I surrender! Just don't bring him here!

Lynsie: *smirks* Let's chillax laters. Just you, me, and some 'zza. Yep. Okay. Check you on the flip-side. Peace out. *click*

Chara: ...How the hell can you do that?

Lynsie: Don't hate the player, hate the game, my less than fresh co-buddy.

Chara: Okay. Just, stop.

Lynsie: Think twice before pissing me off. I have friends in high and powerful places.

Chara: Can't believe I'm saying this but...I kind of respect you now.

Lynsie: ...Thanks. *alarm* Ah man. Our stage time is up.

Chara: By the way, you never told me how your doing this or where are.

Lynsie: Just a small pocket dimension I got Error!Sans to loan me. Had to pay a high price for it, but I think it was worth it. And you're here because of him too. The guy can rip out portals in time and space. Getting you here is child's play.

Chara: Uh...How did you pay him?

Lynsie: ...

Chara: Lynsie?

Lynsie: It's not important. Let's leave it at that.

Chara: Okay...so...what happens now? We just disappear or something?

Lynsie: Nah. He'll send us back in a bit. The timer was just to tell us to get ready. But it's kind of a shame. This was rather fun.

Chara: Eh, it was interesting to say the least. *rubs the back of his head* Wanna do this again sometime?

Lynsie: Really?

Chara: Don't take it like that. I just mean, it's better to do this bull mess with you than float around in the endless dark waiting for to say my name.

Lynsie: Awww...You like me~.

Chara: I like your soul more.

Lynsie: Either way, it's time we say bye to the audience for now.

Chara: So we are doing this again?

Lynsie: Sure. I'm interested in doing this soon. But, let's leave that up to them. The more comments we get, the quicker me and this psycho will hang out and do this again for you.

Chara: You hear that you sinners!? This is all on you now. Just like when you chose to kill all your friends in Genocide.

Lynsie: So till next time, if there is one...This is Lynsie, the Pacifist human anomaly...

Chara: And me, Chara, the first child and demonic killer of everything...

Lynsie: Saying goodbye till next time.

Chara: See you in your nightmares you little freaks! *ominous demonic laughter*


	2. The pilot: UnderLust

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, OR READ MY MAIN STORY, OR KNOW WHAT ANY OF THE AUs ARE, THEN THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE.**

 **THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, LIKE A BEHIND THE ACTOR STUDIO THING, BUT WITH ALTERNATE REALITIES.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

 **SO THIS IS MADE WITH NO INTENTIONAL HINTS.**

 **I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS IF YOU THINK SOMETHINGS A CLUE HERE OR NOT.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Lynsie: Hello again all you wonderful loves and lovelies. And welcome back you this crazy pocket dimension of 'what ifs'. In our pilot episode, we covered 4 universes and how Lynn (my self-insert) handles different scenarios in them. There was Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell. But there was another I was going to do show you all...but it was too graphic to put in with the rest. So today it's getting its very own episode. We can think of this as a pilot 2.0 deal. No before my co-host shows up, there have been some questions that you readers have been asking, so let's get them out of the way.

Q: Will Frisk be in the story and if so, where is she?

A: The main point of the story is that Lynn took over Frisk's spot in the code. Sure, she's still there, and I do have a part for her to play in, but that won't be for quite some time.

Q: Is Asriel going to be a romantic interest?

A: To be honest, God Mode Asriel is hot. But to make him a love interest in the story would be so flipping awkward. Not only is he Lynn's bro but he's a flower for a good 90% of the story...uh...Let's just say no and leave it at that. But in another AU, who knows.

Q: I can't take it anymore! There are so many ships! Who is the main one already?!

A: A bit much, but I understand how annoying this could be. When I first started writing I planed 6 main males as the base for Lynn to crush on. Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Napstablook, and Mettaton/Happstablook. I normally don't plan much out, letting the story drive its own path as to where we end up going, but a few things did come to me in dreams and were so strong that it becomes implemented. Like how around chapter #8 I already wrote out the "Love Confession" scene. I may have to edit it a little to make it fit how things are now, but I think you'll all like it. But I'm getting off track and rambling on. To answer the question...Time will tell. Sorry...I'm just such a tease.

Chara: Yo, so we're really doing this again?

Lynsie: And with that, the questions are done. Please send me more and I'll do what I can to answer them in future spoof-sodes.

Chara: Are you serious? You started without me?

Lynsie: No dear, just getting some tasty bits off my plate.

Chara: Don't call me dear!

Lynsie: Sure thing sweety.

Chara: Bitch, don't start with me!

Lynsie: As you wish. Now quit being a baby and sit down. We're doing that thing they wanted.

Chara: What?! You mean...We're being shipped?

Lynsie: What?! No! God no! Who out there even ships us?!

Chara: Forget it. *sighs* So what ARE we doing?

Lynsie: You know. We're doing THAT AU.

Chara: ...Underlust?

Lynsie: Yep.

Chara: ...Really?

Lynsie: You're surprisingly calm about this.

Chara: After getting a show of you from Underfell and Swap fell, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious about it.

Lynsie: That's...very open minded of you.

Chara: So what's the rating on this going to be?

Lynsie: Considering this is Underlust, we'll be dealing with content of a very raw sexual stuff. So this is probably gonna get a Mature label and be restricted for our under 18 viewers.

Chara: Eh, makes sense.

Lynsie: Care to give out the warning?

Chara: Sure, why not. *clears throat* Warning: This shit can get raw as balls. Content may or may not contain spoilers for the game and/or story. She's leaving it up to you sinners and your filthy minds to wander to your own conclusions.

Lynsie: *pulls out the script and hands it over* Ready for this?

Chara: *scoff* Please...How bad can this really get? Scenario #1: Lynsie has gone to Mt. Ebott and is about to fall. Why does she?

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **Lynn: The mountain is sort of this huge hotspot for kinky people. I mostly go there to enjoy the sights and sometimes listen to moans. It kind of turns me on. One day I found this new cave that looked really cool! But then I got a bit heated, if you get me. One thing lead to another, I got distracted, and sort of...rolled off into the pit. I probably would've died had I not landed on this huge pile of used condoms. EW! It was super gross. But Madam Toriel cleaned me up...all be it very uncomfortably.**

Chara: ...

Lynsie: ...

Chara: ...I now see why this got it's own thing.

Lynsie: ...Oh dear god!

Chara: What?!

Lynsie: I just remembered that in order to leave the Ruins, you have to battle Toriel.

Chara: So?

Lynsie: Dude...Do you know what this means?! A sex duel with what is suppose to be our mom!

Chara: ...*gags* OH MY GOD WHY?!

Lynsie: I KNOW! *gags*

Chara: Quick! Change the subject!

Lynsie: You're the one with the script!

Chara: Scenario #2: Lynsie has fallen and runs into the antagonist character. What's her first impression of them?!

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **Flowey: *flirty* Howdy~! I'm ROSIE~. ROSIE the ROSE~!**

 **Lynn: *curious* Hi. What's a pretty flower like you doing in a place like this? *is it weird I think the flower is kind of cute?***

Lynsie: I don't think is going to get any cleaner than that.

Chara: I'm almost tempted to leave you here to suffer this alone. Wait...Rosie?

Lynsie: Almost? And yes. Asriel died in child birth so he never got named by Asgore and Toriel. His dust landed on roses so...Yeah. He's Rosie here.

Chara: This is sort of the high light of my day. Getting out of the endless nothing and just, I don't know...Hang out and do junk like this.

Lynsie: ...I kind of want to hug you right now.

Chara: Touch me and you die!

Lynsie: Yep...I still want to. I think I might have a hug problem.

Chara: Whatever. Scenario #3: Lynsie meets the tutorial monster.

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **Lynn: Oh...my god...*gags* That flower was gonna...*nearly heaves***

 **Toriel: Ah, so you're the little dove I heard tweeting so loudly.**

 **Lynn: Uh...I guess so?**

 **Toriel: *smirks* Forgive me, little dove. I don't mean to frighten you. I'm merely not used to seeing one of your kind down here.**

 **Lynn: What? Humans?**

 **Toriel: No...Virgins.**

 **Lynn: *nervous* H-how do you know...**

 **Toriel: Little dove, I am far from inexperienced. Your voice, aura, body language...They scream untouched.**

 **Lynn: Not to sound rude, but this is making me feel very uncomfortable. Could we please talke about something else?**

 **Toriel: Heheh...How cute. But a fair request. Allow me to introduce myself. I am MADAM TORIEL, mistress of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down or is need of tender care. You are the first human to be seen here in quite a long time.**

 **Lynn: Hello kind madam. I'm Lynsie. *snickers* The awkward human virgin. Wow that sounded less dorky in my head.**

 **Toriel: *smiles* Come with me, little dove. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can talk some more.**

 **Lynn: *smiles* Thank you.**

 **Toriel: You're very welcomed.**

Lynsie: That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Chara: Aside from a few things, that was rather tame.

Lynsie: Maybe we over hyped this one. After all, these are still the same characters we all know...they're just more interested in bedroom play than before. I mean, take Grillby for example. His pub is a nightclub/stripclub in this AU, but he still tends the bar.

Chara: Yeah. That's not so bad.

Lynsie: Guess we meet Sans next, right?

Chara: I think so. Scenario #4: Lynsie has left the Ruins and is meeting a skeleton for the first time.

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **Lynn: Holy balls! My tits are freezing!**

 **sans: human. don't you know how to greet a new pal?**

 **Lynn: ...Mmmm~ That voice...**

 **sans: why not turn around and let me give you a proper well-cumming~?**

 **Lynn: Is that a promise~? *turns around and gasps into moaning***

 **sans: *snickers, his hand between her legs, a buzzing noise is heard* hehehe...the old finger vibrator trick. it's ALWAYS funny. and guaranteed to make pretty girls like you beg for more~.**

 **Lynn: *has to hold him for support* Please...**

 **sans: *smirks* please what, you sexy minx~?**

 **Lynn: *whimpering* Please...Stop...*eyes watering***

 **sans: *confused* wait, but i thought you'd...*realization makes him freak out and remove his hand* oh my god! i'm so sorry! i didn't know you were a virgin!**

 **Lynn: *settles down to light panting***

 **sans: uh...you okay?**

 **Lynn: Yeah...That was just...wow...More intense than I'm used to.**

 **sans: again, i'm really sorry about that. virgins are like a rarity down here.**

 **Lynn: It's okay. I forgive you. I've come to understand a lot of things down here are sex themed. It was odd at first, but heck, it makes things interesting.**

 **sans: *smiles* that's a good thing to have here. a open mind. anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious.**

 **Lynn: *smirk* Oh? And why's that so funny naughty bones?**

 **sans: heh, because...from how much you were moaning behind that door, i could've sworn you were a monster.**

 **Lynn: Likewise. You fap like a guy who's been blue balling for years.**

 **sans: *holds out his hand* i'm sans. sans the skeleton.**

 **Lynn: *shakes his hands* I'm Lynsie. Lynsie the human.**

Chara: ...

Lynsie: ...

Chara: I have no words for this.

Lynsie: I was wrong...This was hyped just right.

Chara: Oh god...

Lynsie: What?

Chara: Papyrus is next...

Lynsie: What fresh hell have we unleashed?

Chara: We? No way! This is all on you.

Lynsie: You have a part in this too, mister "I'm curious to see how this goes".

Chara: Fine, whatever. Let's just do this like taking a swig of hot sauce in one quick gulp...Scenario #5: Lynsie meets the first skeleton's brother.

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **Lynn: *gasping and coughing* Man...What a messed up dream. Uh...Where are am I?**

 **PAPYRUS: HUMAN? ARE YOU AWAKE NOW?**

 **Lynn: Papyrus?**

 **PAPYRUS: OH, THANK GOODNESS. I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU COLLAPSED. YOU SHOULD REALLY WEAR MORE APPROPRIATE CLOTHING IF YOU INTEND TO WANDER IN THE SNOW.**

 **Lynn: To be fair, it's hot up there and I never imagined that snow would be down here.**

 **PAPYRUS: FAIR ENOUGH. BUT HOW ARE YOU FEELING? *PUTS A HAND TO HER FOREHEAD***

 **Lynn: I'm still a bit chilled, but okay. Could use something hot to warm up my core. But how long was I knocked out for?**

 **PAPYRUS: SEVERAL HOURS...*CRAWLS ON TOP OF HER***

 **Lynn: *blushing* Uh...What are you doing?**

 **PAPYRUS: I MAY BE A SKELETON, BUT EVEN I KNOW THAT SHARING BODY HEAT WITH ANOTHER IS A EXCELLENT WAY TO WARM UP A SOUL IN NEED. AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO DO THIS THAN SNUGGLE.**

 **Lynn: *giggles* You're so adorable.**

 **PAPYRUS: *SMILES* YOU REALLY THINK SO?**

 **Lynn: Sure I do. Sans really talked you up, but it didn't seem to do you justice.**

 **PAPYRUS: *BLUSH* HMMM...DO TELL HUMAN.**

 **Lynn: Well, for one thing, you have excellent bone structure.**

 **PAPYRUS: *SMIRKS AND STROKES HER CHEEK* GO ON~.**

 **Lynn: *blush* You're also handsomely dressed. I really like your belt and cape. Super cute.**

 **PAPYRUS: *FLIRTY LOOK AND LETS A HAND TRAIL ALONG HER LEG* YOU'RE FAR TOO KIND TO ME HUMAN. SUCH A DELICATE AND SWEET FLOWER YOU ARE~.**

 **Lynn: *bigger blush* N-no, no. You're the one who's very sweet and kind. And I thank you truly for everything. Bringing me into your home, taking care of me, keeping me warm...*breathy* So very warm~.**

 **PAPYRUS: *SENSUAL PURRS* THINK NOTHING OF IT MY FLOWER. A GENTLEMAN MUST ALWAYS HELP A LADY IN NEED. AND JUDGING BY HOW WARM YOU ARE NOW...*ROCKS HIS HIPS A BIT* I'D SAY YOU'RE IN MUCH NEED, WOULDN'T YOU AGREE~?**

 **Lynn: *swooning* Uh huh...**

 **PAPYRUS: *SOFT SMILE* DO NOT WORRY MY FLOWER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT REST TILL YOU ARE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SATISFIED~.**

Chara: *blush*...Okay...That was kind of hot.

Lynsie: *nosebleed*

Chara: Oh my god. You're such a freak!

Lynsie: Hey! Don't kink shame me here. Even you said that was hot.

Chara: Heheh...You're a filthy sinner under all that high and mighty goodness.

Lynsie: Piss off. What happens in the pocket dimension, stays in the pocket dimension.

Chara: *smirk* oh really~?

Lynsie: Why are you looking at me like that?

Chara: *licks his lips hungrily*

Lynsie: *blush* Stop making that creepy face.

Chara: *leans in close* I'm gonna make you scream my name~.

Lynsie: *slap*

Chara: *stunned* Did...did you just slap me?

Lynsie: *freaking out* Fuck yeah I slapped you! I know you can be a prick, but that's taking things to a whole new level of 'NO DAMN WAY'!

Chara: *laughs his ass off*

Lynsie: *glares* Fucking asshole.

Chara: And you love me~.

Lynsie: Okay, you're obviously either drunk or high. I think we can end things here.

Chara: What? But there's still more time.

Lynsie: Will you behave?

Chara: To the best you can expect out of me.

Lynsie: It's sad that I know that's the most I can hope for.

Chara: Just deal with it. May I read on?

Lynsie: We'll be entering new parts now. Kinds sets up spoilers for the next episode.

Chara: Tough titties there. Oh, by the way...Did Pap really bone you?

Lynsie: No. It gets kind of heavy but then Sans comes in and...

Chara: Ha! Cocked blocked by his own brother. Classic.

Lynsie: Just read the line.

Chara: Whatever bitch...Scenario #6: The first skeleton takes Lynsie to their hangout spot in Snowdin. How does that go?

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **sans: come on. i bet you'd do a great job.**

 **Lynn: I said no. I've never done that before. I'll be laughed at.**

 **Grillby: You don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **sans: shut up grillz. i'm trying to help her.**

 **Grillby: And how is forcing her to go on stage going to help her?**

 **sans: it'll help build her confidence. no one can get up there, be on that pole for even a second, and feel like they've done a bad job.**

 **Lynn: Still, I'm not comfortable doing my first dance in front of so many. Not when that bunny up there is clearly earning some serious gold.**

 **Grillby: Hmmm...You could take her to the campaign room. There's a pole back there to practice on.**

 **Lynn: I don't know...That does sound more appealing then out here.**

 **sans: see? we can build up your skills and who knows. maybe you'll even do better than me.**

 **Lynn: You pole dance?**

 **sans: i'm not one to brag. but i do have a few moves under my belt.**

 **Grillby: You're being modest. He's held the title of top dancer for years.**

 **Lynn: Holy fudge!**

 **sans: hey. when you got it, flaunt it.**

 **Lynn: Does Papy dance too?**

 **sans: pap has tried in the past, but he's not a fan of it.**

 **Grillby: Not that he doesn't have the moves or the body for it.**

 **sans: it's just a personal preference thing.**

 **Lynn: Huh...That's rather cute. *giggles***

 **sans: so what do you say? wanna give it a try?**

 **Lynn: ...*sighs* Okay. I'll give it a shot. But only in the back.**

 **sans: sweet! grillz, is it unlocked?**

 **Grillby: Here. *hands over the key* No funny business you two.**

 **Lynn: I wouldn't think of it.**

 **sans: yeah...funny stuff is my job.**

Chara: Wait, Grillby can talk here?

Lynsie: Yep. He can talk in most AUs. I think it's a good thing that helps widen his role as a character. You know? It allows him to better express himself.

Chara: I don't know about that, but the way his voice sounds all heated and stuff...That's badass.

Lynsie: So very true. Also, pole dancing aside, that was rather cute.

Chara: Ha...You're afraid to work a pole.

Lynsie: Okay, let's get this straight. Sure, each AU version of me takes on a life built from part of my original personality, I won't lie about that. There's a good me, a bad me, a scary me, a weak me, probably even a me that's a slut. I won't be a shamed about that. But the same goes for all the characters...that includes you too!

Chara: Now that's a big pile of bull shit and you know it.

Lynsie: There are AUs where you live and are a nice person. And if those old home movies tell me anything, it's that you do have good in you, even if it's such a miniscule amount and very short lived.

Chara: Say another word about how I'm good, and you'll regret it.

Lynsie: Evil can not exist without good and good can not exist without evil. They both need each other and form a balance. Even I'm not all good. Just as you aren't all evil.

Chara: *punches her in the face* I fucking told you!

Lynsie: And I accept it.

Chara: ...God you're such a freak.

Lynsie: Let's just move on.

Chara: Scenario #7: Lynsie meets a ghost for the first time.

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **Lynn: *sees a ghost soul masturbating and blushes***

 **Napstablook: *sees her and gets flustered* Don't look at me!**

 **Lynn: *turns away* I'm really sorry!**

 **Napstablook: *whimpering* No, no, no...I was so close...**

 **Lynn: Again...Very sorry. I know the frustration of not being able to finish the ride.**

 **Napstablook: *moves close behind her* Um...I know this'll sound really weird...**

 **Lynn: *trembles* Yeah?**

 **Napstablook: *nervous* I normally come here because it makes moans sound really amazing...If you could...**

 **Lynn: *blushing* You want me to moan for you? *oh my god, I share the same kink as a ghost***

 **Napstablook: Just for a little bit...It'll really help me...you know...finish.**

 **Lynn: *bites bottom lip* O-okay...But we don't have to look at each other, do we?**

 **Napstablook: *embarrassed* I'd feel better if we didn't.**

 **Lynn: Back to back then?**

 **Napstablook: That...that'll work.**

 **Lynn: *sits on the floor***

 **Napstablook: *leans against her* Okay...I'm ready...**

 **Lynn: *why do I find this so hot?* Alright...*weak soft moans***

 **Napstablook: Mmmm...little louder please.**

 **Lynn: *embarrassed but moans louder***

 **Napstablook: *moans* Yes...**

 **Lynn: *I don't know if I can handle this much longer***

 **Napstablook: Louder...*moans* Please moan louder~...**

Lynsie: Okay, stopping that one right there.

Chara: Why?

Lynsie: Read a bit more.

Chara: *mumbles as he reads but then tenses up*

Lynsie: That's why.

Chara: Underlust you is definitely the freakiest you I can think of.

Lynsie: You'd be surprised.

Chara: So...Napstablook isn't shy in this AU?

Lynsie: He still is. Just gets a bit needy when heated up like that. They all do. Like how Sans and Papyrus grow fangs when in heat.

Chara: Really? That's kind of cool.

Lynsie: I find it rather interesting that the only character that's not sexual is Mettaton.

Chara: How come? Seems like a thing that would be up his alley.

Lynsie: In this AU he's pretty much the same, got the hot metal body and loved to flaunt it. Then one day, he was ambushed. He was rapped and beaten. Body and soul laid nearly broken beyond repair.

Chara: Shit!

Lynsie: He begged Alphys to give him a different body. He couldn't stand to be in the one that had been defiled. But she couldn't transfer him without risking his life. So she did the best she could to heal his soul. It bares a crack right down the center now. And to help ease him, she redesigned his body to a more plain appearance. Though his right eye is still broken, he wears glasses to compensate. He still looks cute to me.

Chara: Damn. I may be a demon, but even I don't cross those lines.

Lynsie: Forget something from earlier?

Chara: What?

Lynsie: Does "I'll make you scream my name" ring any bells?

Chara: That was a joke. I wasn't really going to do anything. It's called fan-service.

Lynsie: *sighs* Moving on.

Chara: Scenario #8: Lynsie meets Alphys. What was that like?

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **Alphys: So this is my lab.**

 **Lynn: Very impressive.**

 **Alphys: This is Mettaton.**

 **Mettaton: Hello there.**

 **Lynn: Hi there. Nice bow tie.**

 **Mettaton: *smiles* Thank you.**

 **Alphys: Moving on...And this, is my greatest achievement. My prized possessions.**

 **Lynn: Oh cool. You have anime and manga.**

 **Alphys: Not just any type of anime and manga. I sport the Underground's largest collection of hentia! Ranging from the basic guy and girl stuff, to my personal favorites, yaoi and yuri. Got a kink? I probably got something with it in all this.**

 **Lynn: ...**

 **Alphys: You okay?**

 **Lynn: I have no words. I'm too impressed.**

 **Alphys: Awww, thanks.**

Chara: That was kind of predictable. Even for a AU like this.

Lynsie: Once a otaku, always a otaku.

Chara: Scenario #9: Lynsie and the robot spend some time together off camera.

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **Lynn: This is nice.**

 **Mettaton: I know right? Everyone around here is just so slutty. Why is it so hard to just relax and not have to do anything sexual?**

 **Lynn: I have to agree with you there. Though I have to be honest. Sluttiness aside, they're good people. Never a dull moment. *giggles* Sans has been giving me pole dancing lessons while Papyrus is teaching me the art of lap dancing. It's adorable how into it they get.**

 **Mettaton: It really doesn't bother you?**

 **Lynn: Sometimes. But I can't deny that I have my own urges. Not that I can do anything about it.**

 **Mettaton: What do you mean?**

 **Lynn: *sighs and blushes* I'm a 28 year old virgin. I have no clue what the hell to do with myself when I get...you know...heated. I know a few things. But...*looks away shamefully* Don't tell anyone this.**

 **Mettaton: Darling, I vow this stays between us. You can trust me.**

 **Lynn: *glups* I...I've never been able to...cross the finish line. If you get my meaning.**

 **Mettaton: *blushing* Oh...Oh my...**

 **Lynn: It sucks! All this build up and heat. Only for the feeling to suddenly just shut off when so near. It's so frustrating! Now I fully understand the Sisyphus myth.**

 **Mettaton: Sisyphus?**

 **Lynn: A bad guy in Greek Myth made to push a boulder up a tall mountain for eternity. Once the boulder gets close to reaching the top, it rolls back down and he has to start over again. That's what I feel like each time.**

 **Mettaton: You poor thing.**

 **Lynn: *awkward***

 **Mettaton: *feels bad for her* Dear I...*flustered*...I could probably help you.**

 **Lynn: *blush* No...No, I couldn't ask you to do that. Not after what you told me happened to you. It wouldn't be right.**

 **Mettaton: Are you sure? If it would help you...**

 **Lynn: Happs, just sitting here and talking with you helps more than some quick spasm of nerves. You're my friend. I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable. Even if you're the one offering.**

 **Mettaton: *tears up***

 **Lynn: Happstablook?**

 **Mettaton: *sniffles* Can I have a hug please?**

 **Lynn: *practically tackles him in comforting embrace* It's okay sweety. I'm here. It's going to be okay.**

 **Mettaton: *holds her tight* Thanks you. Thank you so much.**

Lynsie: *sniffles*

Chara: Are you crying?

Lynsie: That was touching. I can't help it.

Chara: Man, you're such a loser.

Lynsie: Wow, I've heard better insults on a kindergarten playground.

Chara: Fuck you.

Lynsie: You wish.

Chara: What?

Lynsie: Read the last one. We're almost out of time.

Chara: Fine...Scenario #10: Lynsie meets Undyne. How does that go?

 _ **UNDERLUST (OVERLY SEXUAL MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A SELF-CONSCIOUS SUBMISSIVE)**_

 **Undyne: So...You're the human?**

 **Lynn: *nervous* Uh...yes? *holy shit! the Captain of the Royal Harem! I'm so dead!***

 **Undyne: *chuckles* Yep. You're most definitely a virgin. Just look at you squirm. Heh...How the fuck did you get this far without having that cherry popped?**

 **Lynn: Very, very carefully.**

 **Undyne: I have to thank you punk.**

 **Lynn: You do?**

 **Undyne: Yeah. If a virgin like you can get by my men without fucking, then it tells me one of three things.**

 **Lynn: And that is?**

 **Undyne: One, you have some freaky virgin power and can sway males without sex.**

 **Lynn: I believe that's called being nice.**

 **Undyne: Not that one. Two, they went easy on you out of pity.**

 **Lynn: Nope. I had to work to get past your sex guards.**

 **Undyne: Then it must be the third one. I've been going too easy on them. I'll have to increase the training by a million percent!**

 **Lynn: Don't you think that's a bit much?**

 **Undyne: What?**

 **Lynn: If I were a threat, yeah, me getting by would be a very bad thing. But I'm just a silly little virgin. I couldn't hurt a thing, let alone, bang anyone to death. Heck, I don't even want to go near Asgore and leave. I like it here.**

 **Undyne: *smack* You don't get to make choices like that. You're just a human. You're a threat no matter what action you take.**

 **Lynn: *glares* If you really believed that I'd be dead right now.**

 **Undyne: *puts a spear in her face* Bitch, do you want this pear up your ass? 'Cause I'll gladly make that wish come true.**

 **Lynn: No you wouldn't. It would disgrace a dom like you to assault a sub when no safe word or guidelines have been establish.**

 **Undyne: *surprised* How do you know the S &M code?**

 **Lynn: My Madam taught me. No one out doms her.**

 **Undyne: Bullshit! The only Madam down here was the Queen. And no one's seen her in ages.**

 **Lynn: You mean Toriel. Yeah, she my Madam.**

 **Undyne: WHAT?! *spear vanishes* You're under the teachings of the master of masters?!**

 **Lynn: *smirk* Jealous~?**

 **Undyne: Jealous? *laughs* I feel sorry for Madam. Having such a weak sub under her care.**

 **Lynn: ...Bitch, you just mad at my virgin swagger.**

 **Undyne: *growls* Oh it's so on!**

Chara: *laughs*

Lynsie: Okay, that was fucking funny.

Chara: I can't believe there's a you that would actually call Undyne a bitch to her face. Underlust you has my respect now.

Lynsie: Your respect is gained in weird ways.

Chara: I still like the you from Underfell and Swapfell more. Mmmm...Underfell Lynn...

Lynsie: And we're back to being creepy. *alarm* Great timing.

Chara: *day dreaming*

Lynsie: Dude, we have to get ready to leave.

Chara: Shut up...I'm having a moment.

Lynsie: Oh for the love of Toby Fox. *forehead flick*

Chara: Bitch!

Lynsie: Sadly that's much better than what I think you were doing.

Chara: I'm gonna fuck Fell you.

Lynsie: You'd have better luck boning Swap me. And I'm pretty sure she'd give one hell of a fight too.

Chara: That bubbly sugar coated wuss? *scoff*

Lynsie: I'm surprised you'd dismiss her so easily. After all...*dark grin* It's always the ones you least suspect that are the most dangerous.

Chara: *blush*

Lynsie: Dude?

Chara: *grabs her face and kisses deeply*

Lynsie: *kicks him between the legs*

Chara: *in pain on the floor*

Lynsie: *glaring* I'm going to blame that on all the stimuli that was made in this episode. But so help me, if you ever do that again...

Chara: *pained chuckling* That's right...Let the hate flow through you...ow.

Lynsie: *sigh* You're too determined for your own good. But on that note, it's time we say bye for now.

Chara: You...You're still wanting to do this? Even after what just happened?

Lynsie: If you haven't learned it by now, I'm very forgiving. But even I have my limits. So be a smart boy and don't press your luck. Unless you want to stay in the nothingness forever.

Chara: *wincing* Fine...I'm sorry.

Lynsie: Apology accepted. So till next time...This is Lynsie, the Pacifist human anomaly...

Chara: And me...*groan* Chara...the first child and demonic killer of everything...ow...

Lynsie: Saying goodbye till next time.

Chara: I regret nothing!

Lynsie: Same here bro.


	3. The pilot AUs end

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, OR READ MY MAIN STORY, OR KNOW WHAT ANY OF THE AUs ARE, THEN THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE.**

 **THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, LIKE A BEHIND THE ACTOR STUDIO THING, BUT WITH ALTERNATE REALITIES.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

 **SO THIS IS MADE WITH NO INTENTIONAL HINTS.**

 **I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS IF YOU THINK SOMETHINGS A CLUE HERE OR NOT.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Lynsie: Hello all you wonderful lovelies! And welcome back to what is the last part of the main pilot spoofisode. Yes, that's what I'm calling them, I want that trademarked! I might do another pilot stand alone, but relax, it's not UnderLust, so please calm down. I can't believe how far the main story has gotten so far. 30+ chapters. For the love of god, I don't plan on hitting 100. I think if it got that long I'd need some of you to slap some sense into me while screaming "JUST END IT ALREADY!". But yeah. While I don't plan on UNDERTALE being so incredibly long, it's far from short or being the last thing I do that's Undertale related. Currently on my profile here and my DeviantArt page, there's a poll I'm leaving up for until we get to the part about meeting Asgore. Giving all of you plenty of time to pick from the 3 choices. I haven't received y any questions that I can recall, so no Q&A in this thing this time. *checks cell phone* Looks like my co-host is running a tad late. No worries though. I'm sure they'll be here any moment now.

[10 minutes later]

Lynsie: Yep. Any minute now.

[30 minutes later]

Lynsie: He is so lucky the timer doesn't start till the both of us are in here.

[1 hour later]

Lynsie: Where the fuck are you, you chicken shit piss ant?! Do you know the crap I had to do to get this set up approved? If you're not here in the next 10 seconds, I'm out! One...two...three...

*rift in space time opens*

Lynsie: Finally!

*Chara enters but is not the same, this Chara is...colorful*

Lynsie: Dude? You okay?

Chara: *cool smile with finger guns* You know it bromigo.

*. . .*

Lynsie: Fresh?

Chara!Fresh: What up anomawesome!

Lynsie: Fresh! *glomps* Dude! It's been ages!

Chara!Fresh: *hugs* Not so loud amigo. You know what'll happen if that uncool bully bro Error finds out I'm chillin' here.

Lynsie: My bad. But no worries. I'll keep your code on the DL and off his radar. So tell me...How did you get all up in demon boy's grill?

Chara!Fresh: Okay, so get this. I'm zoomin' through the interdenominational pathway, mindin' my own hip self, when this edgy uncool cat comes out of nowhere. Now, I could tell this bro was just full of unfresh My Chemical Romance feels. So I figured, maybe a change in perspective could make the kids frown pull off a 180 into a funky smile. But the bully bro wasn't too cool about me infectin' them, so there was a, how do I put this...hardcore beef struggle for control.

Lynsie: Did you ware him down with the "Yo mama" jokes?

Chara!Fresh: Bro acts like he's never heard a good joke before.

Lynsie: His funny bone is out of serious whack. It's not you, it's all him...That and he's got beef with Sans of all kinds.

Chara!Fresh: So he's a major hater. Most uncool. But once I got him under control, I just followed the road he was set on. Hopin' to see if I could help freshen up some lucky soul. Go figure I pop out to hang with my anomaly buddy.

Lynsie: Awww...I know you don't know positive emotions, but you sure know how to always get me smiling.

Chara!Fresh: True. But I so dig the compliments. So now tell me...What's a hip happin' fresh girl like you doin' with a edgy uncool bro like this Beastie Boy?

Lynsie: He's kinda my co-host for this internet thing I do. *points to camera* We take a look at other time lines with versions of me in them and check out the differences.

Chara!Fresh: So we're online now?

Lynsie: Kind of. I record what happens then write it down later. It's part of the deal I made with grumpy glitches.

Chara!Fresh: So you and Error got tight now?

Lynsie: Oh, he still wants me dead. But I'm not that big or bad of a anomaly that he's zoned in on. So making little deals with him is simple.

Chara!Fresh: Whatcha do to get this setup?

Lynsie: ...I don't want to talk about it.

Chara!Fresh: Brah, the truth will set you free.

Lynsie: I'll tell you later. Off camera. But this stays with us, dig?

Chara!Fresh: It's cool. We 'ight.

Lynsie: Okay, so in this one, we're finishing up where we left off in the main four universes. Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, and SwapFell.

Chara!Fresh: Did you check any other AUs out?

Lynsie: We did check out Underlust, that had to get its own thing for naughty reasons. If I remember right, you met Lust!Sans once.

Chara!Fresh: I did. Nice bro. But I had to skool him in boundaries.

Lynsie: He wanted to frik you?

Chara!Fresh: Most uncool.

Lynsie: I feel you brah. But all is good. That world is done with for now. Though I was thinking of seeing another in its place. You ever hear of HorrorTale?

Chara!Fresh: Which one?

Lynsie: The one with the Sans that has the cracked skull and carries an ax. Not the one with the Sans that looks like a bulldog with that odd under bite.

Chara!Fresh: Heard of it, but haven't been there. You know me, I don't like to hang with the unfresh bully bros.

Lynsie: It's in my maybe pile. Error hasn't finished going over the core data for that universe yet, so I don't know much more than bits and pieces.

Chara!Fresh: Hold up. He's sharin' info with you?

Lynsie: Part of the deal sweety. He's tracking worlds with a ME in them and making sure they're not screwing up the time lines. So far so good. But I think enough has been said and enough time killed. Want to help me be my co-host and get this show feeling fresh? *offers script* I must warn you though, Underfell and SwapFell have some very colorful language, I know that's something you don't like and often censor.

Chara!Fresh: *takes script and reads it* Not bad...A bit suggestive in some parts. Not a fan of the swears, that's for sure. But you do have me curious now. How is it that you have a script when you open up the window to the worlds?

Lynsie: The script is based on the core data. I have no clue what'll actually happen once we start watching. But if it goes too far, I stop it.

Chara!Fresh: Hmmm...Okay. I'll help my home-slice out.

Lynsie: For really reals?

Chara!Fresh: Not like I have much of choice. You're my best bud, one of the rare few that don't wiggidy wig out when they see me, plus...this sounds like it can be fun.

Lynsie Alrighty! Let's get this party pummpin'! Cue the warning to our audience.

Chara!Fresh: Warning: This spoof can be a bit unfresh for those with weak cool factors. Spoilers may or may not happen. But what's life without a little mystery, ya feelin' me dawgs? Who knows really, we leave it up to you.

Lynsie: A much better reading than what demon boy says. So with a long as heck wait that I'm sorry about, we begin as we were before.

Chara!Fresh: Scenario #6: The first funky skeleton takes his good buddy Lynsie to their hangout spot in Snowdin. How does that go homie?

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **sans: so sweetheart, what do you think of my bro, cool or not cool?**

 **Lynn: Dude, Pap is way super cool!**

 **sans: heh, yeah. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit like he does all the time.**

 **Lynn: If it's not broke, don't fix it.**

 **sans: so true. yo! grillby, we'll have a double order of burg and fries. and two bottles of my usual.**

 **Grillby: ... *takes the order and leaves***

 **Lynn: Shame he doesn't speak. I bet he'd have a really hot voice.**

 **sans: careful kiddo. when playing with fire, you're likely to get burned.**

 **Lynn: Good to know. I don't want to get emberrassed. *snicker***

 **sans: heheh...good pun. you're on fire today.**

 **Lynn: I think that's just Grillby.**

 **sans: *laughs***

 **Grillby: *comes back with food* ...**

 **sans: thanks grillbz.**

 **Lynn: So we're drinking ketchup?**

 **sans: *smirk* is that a problem?**

 **Lynn: *grin* Nope. *drinks***

 **sans: *blush***

 **Grillby: ... *I need a drink***

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **sans: so doll, what do you think of my bro, bad or not bad?**

 **Lynn: You're brother is an asshole. A badass, yes. But is such a major prick!**

 **sans: yeah, you'd be like that too if you were gunning for overthrowing the captain of the royal guard.**

 **Lynn: Ambitious. I can respect that.**

 **sans: grillby, i'll have an order of burg and fries. and a bottle of my usual...i guess the same for my pet too.**

 **Grillby: Sans, don't you know how to read? *cocky smirk* Animals must be tied up outside.**

 **Lynn: *sneers* My body is composed of over 80% water. Go ahead. Keep pissing me off. I dare you.**

 **Grillby: ...I like you. You have fire in your eyes. Be right back. *leaves***

 **sans: wow...a genuine compliment from grillby. so miracles can happen.**

 **Lynn: Oh thank god...I was bluffing.**

 **sans: really?**

 **Lynn: Well, the water part is true. But to really hurt him with it, it would be my blood, and spilling too much of that will make me dead. Probably a lot faster than he'd fizzle out.**

 **sans: not bad kiddo. though a word of advice...don't bluff. if the wrong monster finds out, you're as good as dead.**

 **Lynn: I wanted to make a good fire related threat but my thoughts went up in smoke.**

 **sans: *snickers* you seem on fire now.**

 **Lynn: Nope, that's still Grillby. *chuckles***

 **Grillby: *comes back with food* Here's your food. Just don't forget to pay for it this time.**

 **sans: thanks grillbz.**

 **Lynn: So we're drinking mustard?**

 **sans: *smirk* is that a problem pet?**

 **Lynn: *grin* Nope. *drinks***

 **sans: *blush***

 **Grillby: *Heheh...I'm so blackmailing him with this***

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **papyrus: so babe, what do you think of my bro, cool or not cool?**

 **Lynn: Golly, Sans is way mega cool!**

 **papyrus: heh, yeah. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit like he does all the time.**

 **Lynn: It looks good on him. Super cute.**

 **papyrus: so true. yo! muffet, we'll have a double order of doughnuts. and two bottles of my usual.**

 **Muffet: ... *takes the order and leaves***

 **Lynn: Shame she doesn't speak. I bet she'd have a really creepy voice.**

 **papyrus: careful kiddo. when playing with spiders, you're likely to get wrapped up.**

 **Lynn: Oh no. I don't want to be a web head. *snicker***

 **papyrus: heheh...good pun. you're really spinning them out today.**

 **Lynn: I think that's Muffet's job.**

 **papyrus: *laughs***

 **Muffet: *comes back with food* ...**

 **papyrus: thanks muffy.**

 **Lynn: So we're drinking Honey?**

 **papyrus: *smirk* is that a problem?**

 **Lynn: *smiles* Nope. *drinks***

 **papyrus: *blush***

 **Muffet: ... *I need a drink***

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **papyrus:so sugar, what do you think of my bro, bad or not bad?**

 **Lynn: You're brother is douche. A bad guy, yes. But kind of creepy sometimes.**

 **papyrus:yeah, you'd be like that too if you were gunning for overthrowing the captain of the royal guard.**

 **Lynn: Trying to take Alphys's job? For a skeleton, he has guts.**

 **papyrus:*snickers* muffet, i'll have an order of doughnuts. and a bottle of my usual...i guess the same for my pet too.**

 **Muffet: Papyrus, don't you know how to read? *cocky smirk* Animals must be tied up outside.**

 **Lynn: *glare* I hear it's good luck to make wishes as you pull off spider legs. Care to help me test that?**

 **Muffet: ...A spirited creature, isn't she. Be right back. *leaves***

 **papyrus: wow...i think you actually rattled her. so miracles can happen.**

 **Lynn: Oh thank god...I was bluffing.**

 **papyrus: really?**

 **Lynn: Well, the make a wish part is true. Some people are just sick. But to be honest, spiders always creeped me out. I used to fear them, but I studied them for a bit to get over it. Now they just make my skin crawl.**

 **papyrus: not bad kiddo. though a word of advice...don't bluff. if the wrong monster finds out, you're as good as dead.**

 **Lynn: Noted. I shall not make a web of lies again.**

 **papyrus: *snickers* you seem to be spinning them now.**

 **Lynn: Nope, that's still Muffet. *chuckles***

 **Muffet: *comes back with food* Here's your meal. Just don't forget to pay for it this time.**

 **papyrus: thanks muffy.**

 **Lynn: So we're drinking barbecue sauce?**

 **papyrus: *smirk* is that a problem pet?**

 **Lynn: *grin* Nope. *drinks***

 **papyrus: *blush***

 **Muffet: *Heheh...I'm so blackmailing him with this***

Lynsie: And that's how this show rolls.

Chara!Fresh: Huh. Not bad really. Though two of you I'm surprised are uncool bully brahs.

Lynsie: Yeah. They can be quite the haters, but at least SwapFell me is less of a jerk.

Chara!Fresh: For that, I am grateful.

Lynsie: I do find that a little odd about you.

Chara!Fresh: What?

Lynsie: You dislike mean things and violence. Yet from the little bit of info Error managed to get on you, you've done some pretty gnarly things.

Chara!Fresh: I'd rather not talk about that stuff.

Lynsie: No worries fruit loop, I know not to pry. Shall we continue?

Chara!Fresh: Sure thing broskie. Scenario #7: Lynsie meets a fresh ghost bro for the first time.

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **Napstablook: zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz...**

 **Lynn: Dude, I know you're not sleeping.**

 **Napstablook: *small gasp* Y-yes I am...zzzzzzzzz...**

 **Lynn: *sighs and sits on the floor***

 **Napstablook: *goes over to her***

 **Lynn: Huh? What's up?**

 **Napstablook: H-hey...You okay?**

 **Lynn: Y-yeah. I hope I didn't creep you out just now. I space out when I think really hard.**

 **Napstablook: No, you're okay. Sorry for blocking the way. I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...**

 **Lynn: It is a peacefully quiet place, isn't it?**

 **Napstablook: Yeah. Normally I just lay here and drift along to the song of the universe.**

 **Lynn: You like music?**

 **Napstablook: I...I'm sort of a musician. I like to make mixes.**

 **Lynn: Really? So you're like a DJ. That's so cool!**

 **Napstablook: You...you really think so?**

 **Lynn: Totally! Say...Do you wanna listen to some of my music? *pulls out MP3 player***

 **Napstablook: *true smile* I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...But today I met someone nice...**

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **Napstablook: zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz...**

 **Lynn: Dude, I know you're not sleeping.**

 **Napstablook: *small growl* Y-yes I am...zzzzzzzzz...**

 **Lynn: *growls back***

 **Napstablook: *gets up and glares***

 **Lynn: *smirks* See? Not sleeping.**

 **Napstablook: You bitch.**

 **Lynn: Heard that one. Try something else.**

 **Napstablook: You really want to do this? Because no one can dis like I can.**

 **Lynn: I can take it. I might learn a thing or two while we're here.**

 **Napstablook: ...You know, I come here to get away from dorks like you. All I wanted was to lay here, let my head go blank, and jam out.**

 **Lynn: You like music?**

 **Napstablook: I...I'm sort of a musician. I like to make mixes.**

 **Lynn: Really? So you're like a DJ. That's...that's rather cool actually.**

 **Napstablook: You...you really think so?**

 **Lynn: Yeah. I respect people that follow their passion. Say...Do you wanna hear some of my tunes? *pulls out MP3 player***

 **Napstablook: *stunned* For real? Not joking?**

 **Lynn: For real. No fooling.**

 **Napstablook: *creepy smile* I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...But today I met someone alright...**

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **Happstablook:** **zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz...**

 **Lynn: Ummm, I know you're not sleeping.**

 **Happstablook:** ***small gasp* Y-yes I am...zzzzzzzzz...**

 **Lynn: *sighs and sits on the floor***

 **Happstablook: *goes over to her***

 **Lynn: Huh? What's up?**

 **Happstablook:** **H-hey...You okay?**

 **Lynn: Y-yeah. Hope I wasn't weird or anything.**

 **Happstablook:** **No, you're okay. Sorry for blocking the way. I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...**

 **Lynn: It's a peaceful place, isn't it?**

 **Happstablook:** **Yeah. Normally I just lay here and drift along to the song of the universe.**

 **Lynn: You like music?**

 **Happstablook:** **I...I sort of write musicals. I'd like to be a tv star someday.**

 **Lynn: Really? That's so cool!**

 **Happstablook: You...you really think so?**

 **Lynn: Yeah! Do you wanna listen to some of my music? *pulls out MP3 player***

 **Happstablook: *true smile* I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...But today I met someone very nice...**

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **Happstablook:** **zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz...**

 **Lynn: Dude, I know you're not sleeping.**

 **Happstablook:** ***small growl* Y-yes I am...zzzzzzzzz...**

 **Lynn: *pokes***

 **Happstablook: *gets up and glares***

 **Lynn: Uh...Good morning?**

 **Happstablook: You bitch.**

 **Lynn: Look, I just need to get by you and I'm out of your life.**

 **Happstablook: You think I'm letting you off that easily?**

 **Lynn: Probably not. But I understand. If you need to unload some rage, I'll take it.**

 **Happstablook: ...You know, I come here to get away from dorks like you. All I wanted was to lay here, let my head go blank, and relax to some music.**

 **Lynn: You like music?**

 **Happstablook: I...I sort of write musicals. I'd like to be a tv star someday.**

 **Lynn: So you're like a playwright. That's...that's rather impressive actually.**

 **Happstablook:** **You...you really think so?**

 **Lynn: Yeah. I respect people that follow their dreams. Say...Do you wanna hear some of my tunes? *pulls out MP3 player***

 **Happstablook: *stunned* For real? Not joking?**

 **Lynn: For real. No fooling.**

 **Happstablook: *creepy smile* I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...But today I met someone alright...**

Chara!Fresh: Now that was fresh.

Lynsie: I like it. Very sweet really.

Chara!Fresh: Shall we keep it going?

Lynsie: Yes please.

Chara!Fresh: Scenario #8: Lynsie meets cool beans Alphys. What was that like?

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **Alphys: S-so this is the lab.**

 **Lynn: Very impressive.**

 **Alphys: This is Mettaton.**

 **Mettaton: Hello there darling~.**

 **Lynn: Hi.**

 **Mettaton: *seductive wink* Why not spend time with me instead~?**

 **Alphys: M-moving on...And this, is my greatest achievement. My prized possessions.**

 **Lynn: Oh cool. You have anime and manga.**

 **Alphys: Y-you like anime and manga too? I sport the Underground's l-largest collection! I have just about every kind there is.**

 **Lynn: ...**

 **Alphys: You okay?**

 **Lynn: So freaking awesome!**

 **Alphys: Awww, thanks.**

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **Alphys: So this is my ingenious laboratory of madness.**

 **Lynn: Very intimidating.**

 **Alphys: And this is Mettaton.**

 **Mettaton: *coy scoff* So you're the human? *looks up and down* Not bad. Could use a touch up here and there.**

 **Lynn: Nice to meet you too, bitch.**

 **Mettaton: *smirks* Oh I like you~.**

 **Alphys: Enough of that...And this, is my greatest achievement. My prized possessions.**

 **Lynn: Neat. You have anime and manga.**

 **Alphys: Not just any type of anime and manga. I sport the Underground's largest collection of gore! Blood, guts, death, and destruction! Only the very best of the very worst.**

 **Lynn: ...**

 **Alphys: Human?**

 **Lynn: I have no words. Other than...Let's watch!**

 **Alphys: Yes!**

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **Alphys: So...You're the human?**

 **Lynn: *nervous* Y-yes? *oh my god! the Captain of the Royal Guard! I'm so dead!***

 **Alphys: *chuckles* Yep. You're most definitely the human. Just look at you squirm.**

 **Lynn: Ummm...Aren't you going to kill me?**

 **Alphys: Kill you? *laughs***

 **Lynn: *confused***

 **Alphys: A weak little wuss like you. As much as we need the soul, it would be a disgrace to kill you.**

 **Lynn: Hey, I can tough.**

 **Alphys: Please. I bet you'd die if I sneezed on you too hard.**

 **Lynn: *pouts* I would not.**

 **Alphys: Relax kid. Not killing you is a good thing. If I offed you, I'd never hear the end of it from Sans.**

 **Lynn: Nope. He's very protective.**

 **Alphys: Hmmm...Tell you what. How about I give you some training.**

 **Lynn: Really?**

 **Alphys: Sure. I'll help you build up some muscle and then we can try to have a proper battle.**

 **Lynn: *nervous again***

 **Alphys: Oh come on. Don't be such a wimp.**

 **Lynn: I can't help it. You can very scary.**

 **Alphys: *face palm* Argh...I have my work cut cut out for me.**

 **Lynn: I'm sorry.**

 **Alphys: *surprised* No, no! It's okay, I swear.**

 **Lynn: You sure?**

 **Alphys: Yeah...I like a good challenge.**

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **Alphys: So...You're the human?**

 **Lynn: Yeah, that's me. *this is the Captain of the Royal Guard?***

 **Alphys: *chuckles* Spirited little runt aren't you. I expect as much from a pet of those loser skeletons.**

 **Lynn: *glares* I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. For a second, I thought you said something regretable.**

 **Alphys: Awww...Does the weak pet think it can defend it's weaker masters?**

 **Lynn: *slaps her in the face***

 **Alphys: *stunned* You...You hit me?**

 **Lynn: I don't like to start trouble. That's why I wait for someone more idiotic to do it for me. So go ahead. Give me a reason to really kick your ass.**

 **Alphys: *rubs face and laughs* Now there's something new. You don't have to showoff your strength. It makes others underestimate you. Leaves them open. Clever girl.**

 **Lynn: I believe that's called strategy.**

 **Alphys: And a sharp wit too. Maybe you'd like to join up and be my pet instead?**

 **Lynn: No thanks. Even if being a pet to the brothers is hell, it's a hell I don't find too unpleasant.**

 **Alphys: Heh, quite the freak, aren't you?**

 **Lynn: Your opinion of me means very little to me. *dark smirk* After all, you're no real danger to me.**

 **Alphys: What?**

 **Lynn: I am a human, a threat to your whole race. If I wanted to, I could wipe out every single one of you. But I hate humanity. It's a pathetic creature. I respect monsters too much to see them harmed. So I bow down. I keep away from Asgore. I stay where I belong.**

 **Alphys: *punch* You don't get to make choices like that. You're just a human. You're a threat no matter what action you take. And as I see it, you're just a pet that needs to be put down.**

 **Lynn: *sneer* If you really believed that I'd be dead right now.**

 **Alphys** **: *puts a spear in her face* Bitch, do you want this spear down your throat? 'Cause I'll gladly make that wish come true.**

 **Lynn: No you wouldn't. Like there's any honor in killing me outside of battle? Oh the things others will say. They'll think you're a coward.**

 **Alphys: *growls* Don't mock me!**

 **Lynn: Then think before you speak.**

 **Alphys: I'll kill you!**

 **Lynn: Then do it!**

 **Alphys: *flinches and spear vanishes* ...You're either very brave, or very stubborn. But you don't back down when pushed. You have my respect human.**

 **Lynn: *nods* I have to say the same. Now I see why Papyrus talks you up.**

 **Alphys: Does he now?**

 **Lynn: Yeah...It can be annoying at times.**

 **Alphys: *chuckles* Get used to it punk.**

Lynsie: Well that went all over the place.

Chara!Fresh: I'm not a fan of that last one.

Lynsie: I did warn you. But I also apologize for such things.

Chara!Fresh: Apology accepted.

Lynsie: Only two more left now.

Chara!Fresh: Scenario #9: Lynsie and the funky robot bro spend some time together off camera.

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **Lynn: Please Metta, enough with the teasing.**

 **Mettaton: But darling, you look so cute when flustered.**

 **Lynn: I just want to relax.**

 **Mettaton: Oh? Is everything alright?**

 **Lynn: I'm just not feeling up to all the craziness right now.**

 **Mettaton: Would it help if I offer you a little massage?**

 **Lynn: *looks at him funny* Are you being honest or is this a ploy to have your own fun?**

 **Mettaton: *dramatic gasp* Darling! I'm shocked you would even think such a thing.**

 **Lynn: Really? You tried to cop a feel during movie night.**

 **Mettaton: *blushing* My hand slipped. It was an honest misunderstanding.**

 **Lynn: *blank look***

 **Mettaton: *nervous* Dear?**

 **Lynn: *sighs* You're lucky I like you or this talk wouldn't be happening.**

 **Mettaton: *delighted sparkles* You like me?!**

 **Lynn: *awkward* Yeah...**

 **Mettaton: *hugs her tight* Oh darling! I knew you cared! *smooches cheek* Thanks you!**

 **Lynn: *blush* You're welcomed.**

 **Mettaton: Awww...So cute~!**

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: Please Metta, enough with the bitching.**

 **Mettaton: Honey, you haven't even begun to hear me bitch.**

 **Lynn: I just want to go home and relax.**

 **Mettaton: Oh? And being with me isn't relaxing enough?**

 **Lynn: Frankly no. I'm stressed out and probably in for a beating when I get to Snowdin.**

 **Mettaton: You know...*coy smirk* I could help put you more at ease if you let me~.**

 **Lynn: *glares* Don't even think about touching me. I won't fall for that same trick twice.**

 **Mettaton: *dramatic mock gasp* Darling! I'm hurt you'd say such harsh things.**

 **Lynn: Don't bull shit me. You ground into my back so hard I still have the bruise.**

 **Mettaton: *light blushing* I couldn't help myself dear. *cups her chin* Such a rose laying beside me. Can you really blame me? I mean, I did restrain my more...*lustful growl* stronger urges~.**

 **Lynn: *dead look***

 **Mettaton: *confused* Sweety?**

 **Lynn: *sighs* I would slap you, but I don't want to break my hand.**

 **Mettaton: *smiles* Don't lie. You know you like me~.**

 **Lynn: *awkward* Yeah...No.**

 **Mettaton: *hugs her tight from behind* Oh darling, you can try to run, but know this...No matter where you hide, or what you say, you are mine~.**

 **Lynn: This collar says otherwise.**

 **Mettaton: *dark chuckles* We'll see about that.**

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **Lynn: Please Naps, can I hear some more?**

 **Napstaton: But cutie, you look so tired.**

 **Lynn: Come on, I'm not sleepy.**

 **Napstaton: Oh? Then why are you yawning?**

 **Lynn: But I'm not...*yawns***

 **Napstaton: *snickers* See?**

 **Lynn: I can stay up, I swear it.**

 **Napstaton: *gasp* No cutie-pie. Don't ruin those pretty lips with swears.**

 **Lynn: *blush* You tease.**

 **Napstaton: *blushing* Maybe. But I only tease you sweetheart. You're special.**

 **Lynn: *more blushing* Awww...**

 **Napstaton: *hugs her* You know I care about you, right?**

 **Lynn: Really?**

 **Napstaton: Of course I do. You're my little co-star.**

 **Lynn: Awww! *hugs him tight* I care about you too!**

 **Napstaton: *smooches cheek* You are just so darn cute!**

 **Lynn: *blush and giggles* Oh no, I was smooched by a ghost.**

 **Napstaton: *laugh* There's plenty more where that came from sweetness ~.**

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **Lynn: Please Naps, can you turn it down a little?**

 **Napstaton: Baby, this is as low as my jams get.**

 **Lynn: *sighs* I could use a nap. My head is killing me.**

 **Napstaton: Oh? Does my little human need her mix master to help her sleep?**

 **Lynn: Not when you say it like that. But if you try asking again...*hinting***

 **Napstaton: Okay sugar...*leans in close* Would you like it if I help you relax into slumber?**

 **Lynn: *smirks* Now that was much better. And yes, your help would be nice.**

 **Napstaton: *wraps his arms around her* You drive me crazy sometimes.**

 **Lynn: Oh? Do tell Sir Mix-a-Bot.**

 **Napstaton: *nuzzles her neck* You can be so cold and yet so kind. Like a long intro that leads to a wicked solo. If you can wait through the long drawl, the reward is so worth it~. *nips at her neck***

 **Lynn: *shudders* Naps, don't do that.**

 **Napstaton: *confused* Hmmm?**

 **Lynn: *blush* I just want to sleep. Please don't tease like that.**

 **Napstaton: *smirks* Don't lie to yourself. You know you like me~.**

 **Lynn: *awkward* So what if I do. I said stop, so please stop.**

 **Napstaton: Oh my dear dove, you can try to run, but know this...No matter where you hide, or what you say, you will always be mine~.**

 **Lynn: This collar says otherwise.**

 **Napstaton: *dark chuckles* We'll see about that.**

Lynsie: Okay, that got a bit much.

Chara!Fresh: I...I don't think I understand what was happening.

Lynsie: Really?

Chara!Fresh: Oh, I understand what they were doing. I just don't understand why they reacted like that.

Lynsie: Oh Fresh sweety...We really need to hangout more and I can explain emotions to you better.

Chara!Fresh: I do understand a few emotions.

Lynsie: Which ones?

Chara!Fresh: Mostly fear and anger. Those are the most common emotions I get out of these hosts, so I know those well.

Lynsie: *pouts*

Chara!Fresh: Brah?

Lynsie: I feel bad for you. Sure, most emotions are best not knowing. Like sadness, doubt, and worry. But you're missing out on the good ones. Like joy, amusement, and love.

Chara!Fresh: Do you mean love or LV?

Lynsie: Love, as in caring for someone stronger than you do for yourself.

Chara!Fresh: Yep. Don't know that one.

Lynsie: *sighs* Let's just finish it.

Chara!Fresh: Scenario #10: Lynsie meets edgy Undyne. How does that go?

 _ **UNDERTALE (FRIENDLY MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A TOMBOY GEEK)**_

 **Undyne: So...You're the human?**

 **Lynn: Yes, that be me. *crap! it's the Captain of the Royal Guard.***

 **Undyne: *chuckles* Relax punk. I ain't gonna hurt you.**

 **Lynn: Really?**

 **Undyne: I gave my word to at least get to know you first. ...Then I can kill you.**

 **Lynn: *nervous laugh***

 **Undyne: *hearty laughter* Oh my god! You freak out over everything!**

 **Lynn: *she's gonna mock me to death***

 **Undyne** **: Oh lighten up. Maybe we can chat about something cool. Do you like swords?**

 **Lynn: Swords are cool. You like music?**

 **Undyne: The louder, the better. Anime?**

 **Lynn: All day, every day!**

 **Undyne: Heck yeah! *hand out***

 **Lynn: *slaps hand in high five***

 **Undyne: You know what...You're alright.**

 **Lynn: You're pretty cool yourself Undyne.**

 **Undyne: *slings arm around her* We should totally wrestle!**

 **Lynn: I don't know. I heard you can suplex boulders. You'll so break me in half!**

 **Undyne: Nah, I believe in you. Besides, I promise to hold back...maybe.**

 **Lynn: *I'm gonna have a bad time***

 **Undyne: Let's do this!**

 _ **UNDERFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A DARK PUNK)**_

 **Undyne: So...You're the human?**

 **Lynn: Yeah, what of it? *this is the Captain of the Royal Guard?***

 **Undyne: *chuckles* Spirited little bitch aren't you. I expect as much from a pet of those loser skeletons.**

 **Lynn: *glares daggers* Only warning...Talk shit about them again, and you're gonna have a very bad time.**

 **Undyne: Awww...Does the weak pet think it can defend it's weaker masters?**

 **Lynn: *punches her in the face***

 **Undyne: *stumbles back with low HP, stunned* You...You hit me?**

 **Lynn: If you have a death wish, go a head, say something stupid again. I fucking dare you!**

 **Undyne** **: *rubs face and laughs* Now there's a real warrior. You don't have to showoff your strength. It makes others underestimate you. Leaves them open. Clever girl.**

 **Lynn: It's called being smart, genius.**

 **Undyne: And a sharp tongue too. Maybe you'd like to join up and be my pet instead?**

 **Lynn: No thanks. Even if being a slave to the bone brothers is hell, it's a hell I enjoy.**

 **Undyne: Heh, quite the freak, aren't you?**

 **Lynn: Your opinion of me means crap. After all...*sadistic grin* I could kill you if I want to.**

 **Undyne: What?**

 **Lynn: I am a human, a threat to youall. If I wanted to, I could kill every single one of you. But I hate humanity with a deep passion. It's a pathetic creature that needs to suffer. I respect monsters too much to harmed them. So I bow my head and smile. I keep away from Asgore and the other souls. I stay where I belong and know my place.**

 **Undyne: *punch* You don't get to make choices like that. You're just a human. You're a threat no matter what action you take. And as I see it, you're just a pet that needs to be put down.**

 **Lynn: *glares* If you really believed that I'd be dead right now.**

 **Undyne: *puts a spear in her face* Bitch, do you want this spear down your throat? 'Cause I'll gladly make that wish come true.**

 **Lynn: No you wouldn't. Like there's any honor in killing me outside of battle? Oh the things others will say. "Did you hear? Undyne killed the human like a bitch. I know right? What a pussy!".**

 **Undyne: *growls* Don't mock me!**

 **Lynn: Then don't be such a douche bag.**

 **Undyne: I'll kill you!**

 **Lynn: Then do it!**

 **Undyne: *flinches and spear vanishes* ...You're either very brave, or very stubborn. But you don't back down when pushed. You have my respect human.**

 **Lynn: *nods* I have to say the same. Now I see why Papyrus talks you up.**

 **Undyne: Does he now?**

 **Lynn: Yeah...but he never said you smelled so bad.**

 **Undyne: *snarls* Oh you're so dead!**

 _ **UNDERSWAP (FRIENDLY MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE GOOF)**_

 **Undyne: S-so this is my lab.**

 **Lynn: Very impressive.**

 **Undyne: This is Napstaton.**

 **Napstaton: Hey girl~. *wink* You can call my DJ Spins. Because I can make heads turn with my mad beats.**

 **Lynn: *giggles* Howdy. I really like your music.**

 **Napstaton: *smiles* Thank you kindly gorgeous~.**

 **Undyne: M-moving on...And this, is my g-greatest achievement. My prized possessions.**

 **Lynn: Oh cool. You have anime and manga.**

 **Undyne: Y-you like anime and manga too? I have the Underground's l-largest collection! I own just about every kind.**

 **Lynn: ...**

 **Undyne: You okay?**

 **Lynn: That's so cool!**

 **Undyne: Awww, thank you.**

 _ **SWAPFELL (DERANGED MONSTERS WITH SWITCHED ROLES - LYNSIE IS A GIRLIE PUNK)**_

 **Undyne: So this is my very evil and ingenious laboratory of madness.**

 **Lynn: Very intimidating.**

 **Undyne: And this is Napstaton.**

 **Napstaton: Hey there sweet thing.*looks up and down* You must be a really great song. 'Cause you're making my heartbeat drop.**

 **Lynn: Oh my god...That was adorably corny.**

 **Napstaton: *smirks* I like you too cutie~.**

 **Undyne: Enough of that...And this, is my greatest achievement. My prized possessions.**

 **Lynn: Neat. You have anime and manga.**

 **Undyne: Not just any type of anime and manga. I sport the Underground's largest collection of gore! Blood, guts, death, and destruction! Only the very best of the very worst.**

 **Lynn: ...**

 **Undyne: Human?**

 **Lynn: I have no words. Other than...Let's watch!**

 **Undyne: Yes! So much yes!**

Lynsie: And just like that, this pilot bit is finally over.

Chara!Fresh: But we didn't look at a few things.

Lynsie: I know. But to go further then those ten scenarios would reveal things the viewers aren't ready for yet. I don't want to show all my cards, feel me?

Chara!Fresh: That's cool me amigo. Spoilers can be a major bummer.

Lynsie: So...Is devil boy aware of everything going on or are you in full control?

Chara!Fresh: Mad bully broseph here can see and hear everything. I just control the body.

Lynsie: Really now? *smirk* Perhaps you can help me get a little revenge on him.

Chara!Fresh: *smiles* I'm listening.

Lynsie: During the Underlust episode this fella forced his nasty mouth on mine, which earned him a swift kick to the wing dang doodle.

Chara!Fresh: ...The funker did what?

Lynsie: *he's scary when mad* He gnarlied up my lips and was looking to break him off a piece of my lovely lady lumps.

Chara!Fresh: *frowns* What's the plan? I want to funk this shart head up!

Lynsie: Okay, here's my idea. *alarm* Darn it. Times up. Error will be coming soon.

Chara!Fresh: Then let's do this now. I'm hyped!

Lynsie: Alright, but you need to get in me. Not only do I not want you hurt, but I can help you escape when grump glitch gets here.

Chara!Fresh: Heheh...You really are my best bud anomawesome.

Lynsie: And you're my funky fresh bro from another code. I'd kiss you if you weren't in that body or might freakout from it.

Chara!Fresh: Thank you for respecting me enough to not do it.

*a small rainbow like neon cloud escapes out of Chara and enters Lynsie, reverting Chara to normal and altering Lynsie*

Chara: *dizzy* Ugh...my head...I feel like I got hit by the 90s.

Lynsie!Fresh: That's not the only thing you're gonna get hit with edgy bully demon bro.

Chara: Lynsie? The [FUNK] is wrong with...Did I just get censored?

Lynsie!Fresh: Bro, that colorful lingo ain't gonna fly here. Any yo-yo, a fun fact about sicknasty unradical gnarly bros like you is, you're probably hurtin' a lot on the down low. Am I right demon bro? Are you all up hurtin' on the inner-side?

Chara: ...Are you [FUNK]ing serious?!

Lynsie!Fresh: Sounds like demon bro is re-donk-ulously hurty. That's totes sad and junk. But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that the way to helpin' a absoradly sicknasty bully bro who's hurtin' on the inside is...*lowers shades to reveal void eyes and has distorted voice* TO MAKE'EM HURT EVEN WORSE ON THE OUTSIDE.

Chara: Uh...*I think I peed a little*

Lynsie!Fresh: WHAT'S THE MATTER? DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SEE? *snaps fingers, neon Gaster Blasters appear* LET'S BE SPORTY. YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO SAY THE OUTRO AND THEN RUN. START YAPPIN' BROSEPH.

Chara: Uh...This is Chara...the first child and demonic killer of everything...? *the shit is going on?!*

Lynsie!Fresh: *puts shade up and manifests a skateboard* And this is Lynsie, the awesome Pacifist human anomaly...with bonus freshness. *rad pose* Saying catch you laters on the flip side all you hip happin' home dawgs. Now then...*ominously grins at Chara* RUN. *blasters power up*

Chara: *bolts for life* [SHART]! [SHART]! [SHART]! [SHART]! [SHART]! [SHART]!

Lynsie!Fresh: *causally skates after him and blasting away*


	4. The AUs continue

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, OR READ MY MAIN STORY, OR KNOW WHAT ANY OF THE AUs ARE, THEN THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE.**

 **THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, LIKE A BEHIND THE ACTOR STUDIO THING, BUT WITH ALTERNATE REALITIES.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

 **SO THIS IS MADE WITH NO INTENTIONAL HINTS.**

 **I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS IF YOU THINK SOMETHINGS A CLUE HERE OR NOT.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Lynsie: Hello there once again all you wonderful lovelies. And welcome back to our little spoofy fun time goodness. Today were are joined by a very special guest. Please give a warm, but not too confrontational welcome to the master of universal destruction.

Error!Sans: must you REALLY do such an introduction?

Lynsie: I thought I was being respectful. And as always, my co-host and demonic first child, Douchey McBaggerson!

Chara: Fuck you!

Lynsie: Fuck you!

Error!Sans: SHUT UP!

*both freaky humans look away*

Error!Sans: i'm not going to listen to this crap while i'm here.

Chara: Then leave. No one's making you stay.

Error!Sans: i would, but it seems i can't TRUST either of you. you classic CHARA, brought in an ABOMINATION.

Chara: Hey! That freak jumped me on the way here.

Error!Sans: and you ANOMALY, you harbored the ABOMINATION and allowed it to ESCAPE!

Lynsie: Sansy!Fresh ain't a bad guy. A bit unstable, yes, but who here isn't?

Error!Sans: do you want me to END our little arrangement? because it sounds like you DO.

Lynsie: No! *nervous* I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Forgive me Sans.

Error!Sans: *pats her head* awww...how could ever say no to such begging. besides...our arrangement is too valuable to break.

Chara: What is this deal you two have anyway?

Lynsie: None of your fucking business!

Error!Sans: easy girl. don't waste your time with him just 'cause your mad.

Chara: Wait, why are you mad?

Lynsie: ...Really? You have the gall to ask why?

Chara: Are you still whining about that kiss? Get over it!

Lynsie: No dumbass. I got my revenge for that in the last taping. I'm talking about that game you played with me in your special hell. You know...How long can I make Lynsie scream game.

Chara: Oh yeah...*laughs* That was fun~.

Lynsie: *snarls*

Error!Sans: STOP! *sighs* can we please just get through this thing. how do you even do this skit anyway?

Lynsie: We open the portals to those preloaded AUs timelines. Then we follow the code script you provided and record everything. Then I write it down for the readers.

Error!Sans: why not just post the video?

Lynsie: And end up creating further worlds? Tempting scientists to explore into interdenominational travel? Making your life further difficult? I think not.

Error!Sans: ...thank you.

Chara: So what crap shouts are we watching this time?

Lynsie: I had a few to pick from. But I figured we could go the route of our second episode and look at some more serious AUs.

Chara: For the love of all that's holy, please don't tell me we're looking at UnderLust again.

Error!Sans: i second that motion.

Lynsie: No, we're not looking at them again. Today we'll be looking at HorrorTale and MobTale/UnderMafia/MafiaTale/UnderMob...God, what the hell is the right name for that one?! Pick one people! Either way, it takes place in a setting kind of like that of 1920s NewYork.

Error!Sans: and now you know my struggle when trying to lock onto certain worlds. too many names that make things crazy.

Lynsie: Hope this thing tracks the right code.

Chara: Which HorrorTale is this one again?

Lynsie: "want a head-dog?"

Chara: Nice.

Lynsie: It's an interesting take on a timeline that continues. This HorrorTale takes place after Frisk completes a neutral route. So some monsters are dead, like Asgore.

Chara: Who rules then?

Lynsie: Undyne is queen, Toriel is banished, Sans and Papyrus are still alive. The Underground is in a state of decay, and certain events have resulted in food and water shortages, resulting in monsters becoming blood-thirsty for humans. This is due to out on the other side with the humans, food is running dangerously low, so the stuff that normally falls into the UNDERGROND has since slowed to near stopping. And because the monsters refuse to resort to cannibalism they gotta eat whatever else comes their way. So with this said, cue the obligatory warning!

Chara: Wait...So this is one where Frisk already played through? Then where is she? Or me for that matter?

Error!Sans: she's wherever the hell brats like her end up in a neutral play. and you went along with her. so you're really not in this world.

Lynsie: I get to roam around without you smack talking in my head.

Chara: Lame! ...Warning: This shit can get hardcore raw. Content may or may not contain spoilers for the game and/or story. We're leaving it up to you sinners and your filthy minds to wander to your own conclusions.

Error!Sans: heh...this ought to be interesting, to say the least.

Chara: *takes out script* Scenario #1: Lynsie has gone to Mt. Ebott and is about to fall. Why does she?

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 **Lynn: Food is scarce in most of the world, if you can't afford it that is, and people are merciless to keep themselves alive. I chose to live away from people. The woods are safer. More food and resources can be found there. The mountain provides so much for me to live on. I was hunting and had cornered a fairly large rabbit in a cave. Speedy morsel zipped into my legs. I lost balance and fell down this deep pit hole. It seemed like over 1000 feet but I lived by sheer luck, landing on a cushion of leaves, poppies, and a lot of mud. Who knew the fall was the safest thing to happen to me that day.**

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 **Lynn: The city of Underground is a tough berg to live in. Humans and Monsters get along for the most part. The city was founded and is in the control of Monsters, but every now and then Humans try to gain control. Like we have the right? What a joke. I choose to live here because Monsters follow a code of honor. You know where you stand with them. So one day I'm minding my own business, just walking down to the park to feed the birds, then gun fire. I got caught in a fire fight between some upstart human punks and a gang of monsters. I could've hid and neither side would've known I was there. But seeing this one guy creeping along to shoot a Dog Monster, well...That don't fly by me. I followed this mook and snapped his neck before he could fire a shot. At that moment, my loyalty was set and I was brought into the family.**

Chara: Well now. That is different.

Lynsie: I figured as much. I was thinking of adding DanceTale and ReaperTale to the lineup but DanceTale seemed too normal. And ReaperTale is one of those AUs that needs it's own thing after I find out more info.

Error!Sans: what's a consigliere anyway?

Lynsie: *looks it up* according to this...The consigliere, or chief adviser, is not officially part of the hierarchy of the Mafia, but plays one of the most important roles in a crime family. They are the close trusted friend and confidant of the family boss. The function of the consigliere is a throwback to medieval times, when a monarch placed their trust in an adviser whom they could summon for strategic information and sound advice. The consigliere is meant to offer unbiased information based on what they sees as best for the family. They're not supposed to factor emotional concerns, such as retaliation and blood feuds, into their decisions. Unlike the underboss (the second in command), the consigliere is not required to be a direct relative of the boss. Instead, they are chosen solely for their abilities and the amount of knowledge they possesses. Generally, only the boss and underboss have more authority than the consigliere in an organized crime family.

Chara: Neat.

Error!Sans: i can see a you doing that.

Lynsie: Yeah, but the ruthless part makes me think that me is a bit more involved then the Boss probably likes.

Chara: Yeah, I can see that.

Error!Sans: same.

Lynsie: Okay, I get it. I do stupid stuff. But I do it for the better...except for that one world. Have you found that stain on my flawless record yet Sans?

Error!Sans: not yet. believe me, SHE is one i'm intent on finding.

Chara: I hate that you leave me out of these chats.

Lynsie: We leave you out because you have no involvement in the discussion.

Error!Sans: not entirely true. he did make that version of you.

Lynsie: A Lynsie that is weak enough to fall for the simple tricks of the demon and speaks its name is not a true Lynsie and needs to be deleted.

Chara: *smirks* You mean...

Error!Sans: in another timeline, you get your way.

Lynsie: GL...Genocide Lynn. Disgusting abomination.

Chara: *laughs* I won! Finally!

Error!Sans: actually, that's only half right. you do corrupt her, but her power is too great for even you to control.

Chara: *confused* What are you getting at?

Error!Sans: stupid boy, don't you see? SHE ERASES YOU!

Chara: ...What?

Lynsie: Genocide Lynn kills all. Once she began, it was the ultimate punishment. Endless loneliness and regret for all of eternity.

Chara: What?! Cant's the idiot reset?!

Error!Sans: of course she can. but she bring herself to do it and go on living knowing what she did.

Lynsie: So somewhere in the multitudes of timelines and alternate universes, there's just a blank empty world where only one sad soul resides. She became nothing, made the world nothing, and in the nothing she belongs.

Error!Sans: and soon she'll be nothing more than another short-term memory.

Lynsie: *reaches out for a high five but quickly retracts* My bad. For a sec, I forgot you have contact issues unless you initiate and keep control.

Error!Sans: *eyes her a moment* thank you. so what's next?

Chara: Scenario #2: Lynsie has fallen and runs into the antagonist character. What's her first impression of them?

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 **Flowey: Howdy. Looks to me like you're here by mistake. Another human, right? Fell down by accident? That's a surprise. I guess that makes you the clumsy, stupid type. Not to be mean or anything. I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. Consider me your best friend down here.**

 **Lynn: Uh...Hi there Flowey. I'm Lynsie...Nice to meet you. *a talking flower with a giant eye...yep, I have a major head injury that's for sure***

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 ***flower shop bell rings***

 **Asriel: Howdy. Can I help you with anything?**

 **Lynn: Indeed. I'm here to pick up a large order under the name...*checks note paper and snickers* StrongFish. *giggles***

 **Asriel: *chuckles* Oh yeah. I get a lot of orders from that name. But you're a new face I haven't seen before.**

 **Lynn: First time. Shamefully, I didn't even know there was a shop like this in the city. If I did, I'd have come by a lot more.**

 **Asriel: Cute. I'm Asriel by the way. Are you interested in botany?**

 **Lynn: I tried a little as a kid. Turned white flowers other colors with dyed water. Pretty fun really.**

 **Asriel: Heh...That's how my dad got me started. *pulls up recite* So that's two dozen Echo Flowers and eight dozen roses. It's already paid for. Do you need a hand taking them out?**

 **Lynn: *flinch* Sure. That would be nice. Thank you.**

 **Asriel: By the way...What's your name toots?**

 **Lynn: *I can't tell you that brother* You can call me Lynn.**

Chara: I thought these were suppose to be the antagonist characters? These losers are all nice and junk.

Error!Sans: much of horrotale's data has yet to be cleared up. so while flowey is nice in the beginning, it could be a false kindness. "hi i'm your friend tell you get to the end. then i'm gonna devour you and your soul!" that type of deal.

Lynsie: Merely a guess but possible due to Flowey's normal character and the cut-throat nature of the HorrorTale world. After all, it's be killed or die there. Unless more is revealed soon, we'll have to guess from broken code what happens in these other scenarios.

Error!Sans: in he case of mafiatale, that world's you talked asriel into joining a gang that rivals asgore. a huge battle came of it and asgore had to take you out, personally.

Chara: ...Wow...

Lynsie: Asriel couldn't get over the fact his brother and best friend was murdered by his own father and ran away from home. He's still in the rival gang, might even run it for what I know. But when that happen, Toriel left him and Asgore settled into retirement. He's still the big bad Don when needed, but the one pulling the strings is his second in command, Undyne.

Chara: Okay, this AU is pretty cool.

Error!Sans: sort of reminds me of my favorite au. undernovela.

Lynsie: *snickers* The Spanish soap opera world? That is a fun one. Almost makes me want to learn Spanish just so I can understand what they're saying.

Error!Sans: i know right! they're lucky i like them or i'd have destroyed that world ages ago.

Lynsie: Ever get that autograph?

Error!Sans: *how does she know about that?* ...not yet...but i'm working on it.

Lynsie: Nice. Never give up. Never surrender. So what's up next?

Chara: Scenario #3: Lynsie meets the tutorial monster.

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 **Flowey: Put me in your pocket. Maybe together we can find a way out of this place. Seeing as neither of us wanna be here. What do you think, friend?**

 **Lynn: I think you have a point. I have no clue of the area or the way this place works. *puts Flowey in her pocket* You help me and I help you.**

 **Flowey: Agreed.**

 **Toriel: Oh dear. You poor thing. Do you need some assistance?**

 **Flowey: *whispers* Be very careful of her. Food has gotten low down here. And you have a lot of meat on your bones, if you get my meaning.**

 **Lynn: *well crap* The help would be nice. But I have nothing to repay you. I think I should try to make it on my own for a bit.**

 **Toriel: But you know not the way? The puzzles would surely kill you without help. Please, let me help you to return to your rightful place. It is a tragedy when such a helpless young thing goes missing.**

 **Lynn: *I'm anything but helpless* Very well then. Lead the way miss.**

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 ***escorted into a room***

 **Toriel: Greetings human. Please, have a seat.**

 **Lynn: *sits* Quite the intimidating setup ya got here miss...**

 **Toriel: *sits across from her and pours tea* Dreemurr. Toriel Dreemurr. It's nice to meet the human that helped out my friends.**

 **Lynn: I just did what I thought was right. It takes a coward to try to ambush in a gun fight. The guy was gonna die either way. By bullet or me, it mattered not.**

 **Toriel: Without your assistance, one of my associates would be dead, so you did make a difference. As such, you've earned yourself a reward.**

 **Lynn: I don't want one.**

 **Toriel: I beg your pardon?**

 **Lynn: I didn't do it to gain anything. I don't want anything. I don't want charity or debt. So no thank you. I don't want it.**

 **Toriel: ...You're name is Lynsie, is it not?**

 **Lynn: ...**

 **Toriel: You live not too far from here. Probably a face well known in the neighborhood. Those few humans that managed to get away, they saw you, they will come after you. You will need protection.**

 **Lynn: I don't take kindly to threats. And how the heck do you know that stuff?**

 **Toriel: *hands over her ID* My men did frisk you.**

 **Lynn: *takes it* Those dogs were nosy.**

 **Toriel: I wasn't threatening you. I'm giving you a choice. You saved one of us. We are the ones who are in your debt. We are honor bound to repay you the same amount that we owe. You saved a life. We owe you life. Allow us to take you in and keep you safe.**

 **Lynn: *chuckles* You want me to join your "organization"?**

 **Toriel: No. You don't have to be involved in anything unless that's something you want. If it is, you'll have to take it up with my husband.**

 **Lynn: How is he by the way? One doesn't hear the name Asgore on the streets as much as before.**

 **Toriel: He is well, thank you. How do you know that we are...?**

 **Lynn: Separated? The streets tend to talk. But a keen eye can tell from your home. There's nothing around to indicate he lives here. And you still wear your ring. You're hopeful to go back to him, but something has to be done first. Correct?**

 **Toriel: *smirks* You're very intuitive. It'll keep you safe to be like that. But I ask again, will you accept our protection?**

 **Lynn: *smiles* Seems I don't have much of a choice. Say no and risk attack along with casualties? Or say yes and reset my entire life to fit this new home? To be honest...Heh...I'd be a complete boob if I were to turn you down. *extends hand***

 **Toriel: *shakes her hand* Welcome to the family.**

Error!Sans: i think the meeting with asgore in that one is going to be hilarious.

Lynsie: We don't get to see Asgore in these spoofs.

Chara: She thinks it would spoil the ending.

Lynsie: It would! I picked 10 points that wouldn't reveal that which we already know. If we looked at Asgore or whoever rules in these worlds, it would be revealing the biggest part of the hype. Why would I spoil the epic ending? It's much more fun to tease about it~.

Chara: She does like to tease.

Error!Sans: so do most of her other selves. believe me...that was quite the surprise that the you in underlust was so tame.

Lynsie: I only tease the ones I love Sans. That's something that never leaves me no matter where in the multiverse I am. But now we should be in for a real treat. Demon bro, it you please.

Chara: Scenario #4: Lynsie has left the Ruins and is meeting a skeleton for the first time.

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 **Lynn: Geez...God it's freezing out here!**

 **Flowey: Quiet. It's far more dangerous out here.**

 **Lynn: Can't believe she tried to carve me up in my sleep.**

 **Flowey: I told you to keep your guard up.**

 **Lynn: Still...I could tell she felt bad about it. You could see it in her eyes.**

 **Flowey: Just be really careful now. More death awaits here. Oh! And be mindful to traps.**

 **Lynn: I really am being hunted. Now I know how those rabbits felt like.**

 **sans: human. don't you know it isn't safe to be alone?**

 **Lynn: Is that...the door tapper?**

 **Flowey: Don't get too close to this guy.**

 **sans: turn around and give me your hand.**

 **Flowey: Don't do it.**

 **Lynn: But he's a friend. He wouldn't hurt me.**

 **Flowey: Trust me!**

 **sans: come on kid. don't leave me in the wind here. chop, chop.**

 **Lynn: *turns around to shake his hand but is grabbed and pinned to the ground***

 **sans: sorry kiddo, nothing personal. but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do.**

 **Flowey: Lynsie! You got to get way!**

 **sans: *brings out cleaver* one head dog comin' up!**

 **Lynn: *kicks out his legs and shoves him back* Nope! Still need my head thank you!**

 **sans: *chuckles* oh, a feisty one. normally you're all too weak to fight back.**

 **Lynn: Fight? No. Defend, yes.**

 **Flowey: You idiot! Don't talk! Run!**

 **sans: the salad is with you? long time no see garnish. as much as i want to relish this moment to ketchup with you, i have a appeteaser i need to get back on my plate.**

 **Lynn: Sorry, killer. While I do say, you look rather sharp and am humbled that you want another stab at me. This item is not on the menu. If you want though, I could offer you something else.**

 **sans: *snickers but is suspicious* heh, like what?**

 **Lynn: Just chill out and I'll show you. *goes for her backpack***

 **sans: if this is a trap, you're gonna regret it.**

 **Lynn: I'm not stupid.**

 **Flowey: I beg to disagree.**

 **Lynn: *reaches into the backpack and pulls out a jar* I found this while exploring the Ruins. I'm sure this is more to your liking and would be less work. *offers the jar of unknown cured meat***

 **sans: *lowers cleaver* you...you'd really give that to me? even after i tried to decapitate you?**

 **Lynn: Desperate times make for desperate actions. It's understandable. I hold nothing against you for it. Nor will I to any other monster that comes after me looking for a quick bite. So here. Take this and hopefully we can go back to what it was like with the door.**

 **sans: *surprised but cautiously approaches* this isn't poisoned is it?**

 **Lynn: Now that would just be a waste of food if I did.**

 **sans: ...good point. *snickers and takes the jar***

 **Lynn: Heh...You really do like puns. Well then...it's slice to finally meat you.**

 **sans: *grins eerily* i'm sans. sans the skeleton.**

 **Lynn: I'm Lynsie. Lynsie the human.**

 **Flowey: *face palms* I'm surrounded but nuts!**

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 ***remaining human punks flee***

 **Lynn: Yeah, you better run you yellow bellied cowards! Run home to mother and maybe she'll teach you how to be real men!**

 **sans: hey human...*presses something to her back* don't you know it's rude to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong?**

 **Lynn: *stiffens* I didn't want to. But your buddy be dead if I didn't.**

 **sans: true. turn around and let me see your face doll.**

 **Lynn: Heh...Don't call me doll sir.**

 **sans: oh? what can i call you tomato?**

 **Lynn: *turns around and winks* You can call me a cleaner, 'cause I just helped to take out the trash.**

 **sans: *laughs and reveals it was just his hand at her back* oh my god...that was so ridiculous...**

 **Lynn: Sorry. It was the first thing to pop into my head.**

 **sans: you kiddin'? that was a good one. ...so why did you help us out? not that it wasn't appreciated. it's just, not everyday that a human kills their own for a monster's sake.**

 **Lynn: I can't stand weak disgraceful people. And trying to sneak up in a shootout is pathetic. Besides, I've always respected monsters. You show what's best in the world. Makes humanity look like a bunch of dullards.**

 **sans: eh, you ain't all bad. just like not all monsters are good. you yourself...*looks her up and down* you look like a real bearcat to me.**

 **Lynn: I have been known to maul a few men. But last I checked, no one's ever had a problem with slaughtering a few pigs.**

 **sans: hehehe...i like ya dame. you're alright. the name's sans. sans the skeleton. *offers hand***

 **Lynn: I'm Lynsie. *shakes his hand* But you can call me Lynn for short.**

Error!Sans: that's a first if i'm right. you having to defend against a sans during the greeting.

Lynsie: So far, you are correct sir. Quick demon, tell Sans what he's won!

Chara: Error's won absolutely jack shit!

Error!Sans: that's not funny.

Lynsie: And wrong. You won the feeling of being right and the chance to introduce the last scenario we have time for this spoofisode.

Error!Sans: that still feels like i won nothing.

Lynsie: Ah come on Sans. Pretty please? *begging face*

Chara: *sighs* Just do it or she won't leave you alone.

Error!Sans: ...fine.

Lynsie: Yay!

Chara: You're such a weirdo. *hands off the script to Error!Sans*

Lynsie: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your pitiful attempts to insult me do very little to annoy me.

Chara: ...Really? You can't even do a comeback normally!

Lynsie: Normal is highly overrated brother. I prefer being mysterious and random. Kind of like Sans here.

Error!Sans: please leave me out of your tit for tat crap. *looks at the script then looks a bit hurt* scenario #5: lynsie meets the first skeleton's brother.

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 **Lynn: So Sans was right. His brother is up ahead.**

 **Flowey: At least Papyrus isn't too dangerous. He'll mainly want to take care of you instead of kill you. But still, for my sake, please be careful!**

 **Lynn: Understood.**

 **PAPYRUS: HUMAN! YOU ARE BUT SKIN AND BONES! I MUST INSIST THAT YOU ENJOY A TASTE OF MY SUPERB SPAGHETTI!**

 **Lynn: *what did Sans say about his cooking again? that it's secret ingredient is "human touch" and eating it would make me a humanitarian...oh god* Ummm...A very tempting offer, thank you. But I'm actually not all that hungry.**

 **PAPYRUS: NONSENSE! YOU MUST EAT TO REGAIN YOUR STAMINA! THAT WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS COLD AND FACE MY PUZZLES! THAT WAY YOU CAN BE WEAKENED BY THEM...AND THEN I CAN CAPTURE YOU!**

 **Lynn: *awww...that's a sweet as it is silly* I think I can take on your puzzles just fine. I really am okay. *stomach growls* Hehehe...Okay...Maybe I am a bit peckish.**

 **PAPYRUS: *OFFER BOWL* PLEASE, HAVE A BITE! IT'S NICE AND WARM, EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T COOKED IT YET!**

 **Lynn: *nervous* Really?**

 **Flowey: I wouldn't do it.**

 **PAPYRUS: I ONLY USE THE FRESHEST OF INGREDIENTS! 100% MONSTER-FREE! AND ORGANIC...PROBABLY!**

 **Lynn: *stomach growls louder* Argh...Betrayed by my own body...Sure. *accepts the bowl* I'll eat your spaghetti. *not that I had much of a choice***

 **PAPYRUS: *GASP* THANK YOU SIMPLE HUMAN!**

 **Lynn: *no need to insult me* You're welcomed. *squeamishly begins to eat***

 **PAPYRUS: AMAZING! I'VE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN THAT EATS THIS MUCH!**

 **Lynn: *great, now I feel fat***

 **Flowey: *whispers* Pace yourself. You don't want to make yourself sick.**

 **Lynn: *this makes me a cannibal, sick is the least of my concerns at the moment***

 **PAPYRUS: SOOOOO...HOW DOES IT TASTE!?**

 **Lynn: *I can't be honest, it would crush him, and he just wants to be nice...damn my good nature!* It's very flavorful.**

 **PAPYRUS: *GIDDY WITH JOY* NYYEEEEHH! HOW DELIGHTFUL!**

 **Lynn: *he's so cute! ...wait...what is...* Uh...*looks at the eye and hair in the spaghetti, nearly gagging to the extreme* I'm full! Thank you!**

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 **Lynn: So your brother's a sniper?**

 **sans: i know. it's the bee's knees.**

 ***enters a room***

 **sans: hey pap, i want you to meet our new associate.**

 **Lynn: Hi there...*shot at but ducks* The hell!**

 **sans: papyrus!**

 **PAPYRUS: SANS! DON'T MOVE. THERE'S A HUMAN BEHIND YOU.**

 **sans: bro, she's part of the gang! do not shoot!**

 **Lynn: Please don't shoot!**

 **PAPYRUS: OH...OH MY GOLLY! I'M SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BAD HUMAN!**

 **Lynn: And how do you figure that? You just met me?**

 **PAPYRUS: THIS IS A ALL MONSTER GANG AND HUMANS CONSTANTLY ATTACK US.**

 **Lynn: ...Good point.**

 **sans: she ain't bad pap. lynn here saved lesser dog from becoming swiss cheese.**

 **PAPYRUS: REALLY?**

 **Lynn: It ain't right to see a dog be pumped full of lead for no good reason.**

 **PAPYRUS: A REAL ANIMAL LOVER HUH?**

 **Lynn: To be fair, I'm more of a cat person. They're more relaxed. Though I have been thinking of getting a snake for some time now.**

 **sans: heh...you know what they say about a woman that like snakes?**

 **PAPYRUS: WHAT?**

 **Lynn: Yeah, what? *this ought to be good***

 **sans: they tend to be...cold blooded.**

 **Lynn: *snickers***

 **PAPYRUS: ARGH! SANS WHY?!**

 **sans: what the matter pap? way that pun not up to scale?**

 **Lynn: *laughs***

 **PAPYRUS: OH MY GOD!**

 **sans: welp, i think i'll just slither on out of here.**

 **PAPYRUS: PLEASE DO!**

 **Lynn: Oh this is rich...**

 **sans: hey kid...**

 **Lynn: Huh?**

 **sans: let me reptell you something before i forget.**

 **Lynn: *I have a weird feeling about this* Sure, what's on your mind?**

 **sans: *whisper by her ear* if you hurt my brother, sweetheart, you'll be fitted with cement shoes and swimmin' with the fishes. capisce?**

 **Lynn: *I think I might have peed myself* Understood.**

 **sans: perfect. *smiles all friendly then slaps her behind* now be a good choice bit of calico and entertain my brother. *leaves***

 **Lynn: *the hell did he mean be "entertain"?***

 **PAPYRUS: HUMAN...**

 **Lynn: *oh crap...am I suppose to be a "escort"? nope! so much no!***

 **PAPYRUS: DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?**

 **Lynn: *oh thank you god!* I do.**

 **PAPYRUS: WOULD YOU LIKE SOME? I MADE A BATCH ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO.**

 **Lynn: *dear lord...there is gentleman still alive in this world!* That would be lovely. Thank you.**

Error!Sans: ...i have no words for this one.

Chara: Ha! You got your ass slapped and you ate soylent green.

Lynsie: #1, it's amazing you know that movie and used the reference correctly. And #2, the 1920s male to female dynamic wasn't so equal. Not that it's any better now, but it was worse back then. For a woman to be taken seriously, they had to work ten times more than a man, and you know what we were finally able to do as a reward?

Chara: What?

Lynsie: Given the right to vote. Woman votes were finally recognized as real votes, at least in America at the time, on August 26, 1920. *hums a tune* The more you know!

Chara: *annoyed slow clap*

Error!Sans: so is this it? is this one done?

Lynsie: For now. I still have to go over the HorrorTale coding and see what I can work with. MafiaTale is a bit easier to read, so that's at least a plus.

Error!Sans: good. because there's something that's been bugging me for awhile now.

Lynsie: What's wrong Sans?

Error!Sans: THAT! that right there is what's bugging me. you've been calling me "sans" this whole time. not once have you called me "error", which you normally do.

Lynsie: *pfft* That's what's bothering you.

Error!Sans: *more suspicious* demon abomination, call me error.

Chara: Why?

Error!Sans: just DO it!

Chara: Fine! Error. You are ErrorSans. Happy?

Error!Sans: now you say it.

Lynsie: *chuckles* Now you're just being silly.

Error!Sans: say my name.

Lynsie: *nervous* ...Fine. You're name is E̸͙̬͉̿̽̄̊͐̃͊ͅr̴̛̬̔̒̿̿̉͝r̷͕̙͆̄͋̾͂̐̓̄͘͝ǫ̶͖͎̜̮͙̘͙̲̹͗r̸̡͕̰͚̺̠̫̠̰̰̯̻̱̈́̈́͋̽̐͒̊͛̇̂͌͋̿͗ͅSans.

Chara: *shocked* The fuck?!

Error!Sans: *grin* so my hunch was right. you can't say it in that body. i didn't think you'd be stupid enough to actually come to me ABOMINATION. but i should thank you. it saves me the trouble of tracking you down.

Lynsie: *shrugs with a smile* Guess the proverbial cat is out of the bag now. You're right. I'm not your little toy, Lynn Classic. But yet, I am Lynsie. I won't say which.

Chara: The hell is going on?!

Error!Sans: you can leave demon. this doesn't concern you.

Chara: No! I want to know what the fuck...*strung up in blue threads*

Error!Sans: when i say leave, it wasn't a suggestion. GET OUT NOW! *flings Chara through a portal* now then...why don't you come out of that body and let me delete you like the corrupted glitch that you are.

Lynsie: *smirks* I don't think so Sans. I'm just a tourist and partaking the sights of the multiverse. I don't intend on dying. Not again at least.

Error!Sans: what are you talking about?

Lynsie: Think about it. That's all you seem to do in the anti-void. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually.

Error!Sans: what the...have you been SPYING on ME?!

Lynsie: Such a dirty term. Think of it more like observation. Keeping a watchful eye on you to make sure you're okay.

Error!Sans: and why would you care if I'm okay? what kind of SICK GLITCH are YOU?!

Lynsie: *sighs* I've always cared about you Sans, and always will. Even if you don't remember why.

Error!Sans: i believe i've had just about enough of your babbling. *readies his threads* any last words?

Lynsie: Just one...Snap.

Error!Sans: *confused* snap?

Lynsie: *snaps fingers and everything freezes up* Sorry Sans, but this isn't the time or place for us to meet each other properly. Maybe later, but not now.

*coding digitizes outward from Lynsie and a glitchy dark version of her appears*

Error!Lynsie: Well...This was fun. I was finally able to find another error. Guess we really aren't as alone in this crazy world as we first thought. Right sweety? *kisses the top of his head before moving him across the room* You stay put now. *glitchy giggles* And you can go over here. *moves original Lynsie farther away* Good, good...At least that solves one issue. But now for the big question...*opens portal* Where to go next? OuterTale? HumanTale? DanceTale? ZombieTale? MonoFell? UnderDarkness? Hmmm...So many choices~. Oh! Random pick! That'll make things even more fun! *waves to ErrorSans* Later sweety. Wish me luck. Maybe this next universe is hiding Papy. I'll let you know if I find him. *blows a kiss and leaps into the portal, everything resumes as normal*

Error!Sans: what the heck does snap...how did i get over here?

Lynsie: Huh? When did I get here? Am I recording today?

Error!Sans: *notices* DAMN IT! IT GOT AWAY!

Lynsie: Error? *rubs temples* I'm not even going to ask.

Error!Sans: *realization* THE CAMERA! *grabs it with his treads and the video cuts off abruptly*


	5. The horror of the mob

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, OR READ MY MAIN STORY, OR KNOW WHAT ANY OF THE AUs ARE, THEN THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE.**

 **THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, LIKE A BEHIND THE ACTOR STUDIO THING, BUT WITH ALTERNATE REALITIES.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

 **SO THIS IS MADE WITH NO INTENTIONAL HINTS.**

 **I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS IF YOU THINK SOMETHINGS A CLUE HERE OR NOT.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Lynsie: Howdy my wonderful lovelies. And welcome back to...uh...I'm not even sure what this is anymore. Seems like something weird happens each time we try this. I even had to get a new camera because Error broke the last one. But if you're looking at this one, then you know what happened last time so there's no point in wasting time going on about how an alternate version of me was using my body to have a little fun here. Or how Error went nuts about it. Heck, even demon bro got a bit messed up about it. Speaking of which, hi brother.

Chara:...We're really not going to talk about it are we? You're just gonna ignore it or pass it off with a joke or pissing me off. Aren't you?

Lynsie: What happens in the pocket dimension, stays in the pocket dimension. I don't pry into your stuff, leave mine alone.

Chara: You know I can go in your head and look around for myself. I'm trying to be nice here.

Lynsie: Do what you want. I don't care anymore.

Chara: Okay, what is your problem? You were all chipper a second ago. Now you're being a cold bitch.

Lynsie: I just want to get this done before something else happens. There's been more freaky drama going on here then a 80s teen date movie. We've had overworked hormones, smack talk, and two different times where someone is possessed.

Chara: Technically you're always possessed. By me.

Lynsie: ...We so need a movie made about us.

Chara: I vote Michael Bay to make it. I love all the large and unnecessary explosions.

Lynsie: And crazy killer robots too?

Chara: I don't want Mettaton in it!

Lynsie: Well I tried. *looks over script* Let's see...Man I had to work on this.

Chara: Couldn't clean up HorrorTale enough?

Lynsie: Yeah...No clue if any of this will be right for that AU. But I tried with what I could find.

Chara: So you really have no clue if these monsters are even alive?

Lynsie: I was able to confirm that Alphys is indeed alive in HorrorTale. And seeing as Napstablook is a ghost, he gets an automatic status of still being there. I'm still unsure if killing the body of Mettaton means that the ghost Happstblook would be killed too. Not saying that happens, but it was a thought I had.

Chara: Not sure myself. Normally Alphys would come out to repair him if hurt, but in a Genocide run she's ran away with the "survivors" to a place I can't get them. Bull shit. I destroy the universe, them included, there is no mercy in my dojo!

Lynsie: ...You stealing my jokes bro?

Chara: What of it sis?

Lynsie: *stern glare*

Chara: *playful and cocky grin*

Lynsie: *I'm so going to get you later* Say the damn line.

Chara: *You're so my bitch* Gladly, sweet sister~. Warning: This shit can get hardcore raw. Content may or may not contain spoilers for the game and/or story. We're leaving it up to you sinners and your filthy minds to wander to your own conclusions.

Lynsie: Now then...*hands him the script* Let's dance, devil.

Chara: Heh, only in the pale moon light on a Saturday night, angel. *clears throat* Scenario #6: The first skeleton takes Lynsie to their hangout spot in Snowdin. How does that go?

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 **Lynn: Are you sure this was a good idea?**

 **sans: what? you don't trust me?**

 **Lynn: You I trust. The other monsters giving me the "we're going to eat good tonight" stares and drooling, not so much.**

 **sans: is that why you have the plant watching your back?**

 **Flowey: Someone has to. No surprise attacks on my watch.**

 **Lynn: Thanks buddy.**

 **sans: see? just relax. that's what this is for. *tugs on chain leash* this shows that you're with me. none of them would be stupid enough to risk a fight with me...that and it would piss off grillby.**

 **Lynn: Who?**

 **Grillby: *burning growl***

 **Lynn: *oh my god...he's smoking hot...and that's probably not the best thing to think about right now***

 **Grillby: So you're finally paying your tab Sans? *grabs the human's face and inspects her* Not bad. Could probably get some good portions off this one. *licks her neck* Fine tasting too.**

 **Lynn: Uh...*what the fuck?!***

 **sans: *yanks her to him and glares at Grillby* touch her again, and it'll be the last thing you do. she's my human. if anyone is gonna get the meat off her bones, it's me.**

 **Lynn: *blush***

 **Grillby: Hording food now? Undyne would love to hear about this.**

 **sans: undyne can chock on a fish stick for all i care! if she wants a human so damn badly, she can go out and find her own. *grips the chain harshly* this one is off limits.**

 **Grillby: *annoyed snarl but turns away to tend to some other monsters***

 **Lynn: *i'm not sure whether this is a good or bad thing***

 **Flowey: *I should've stayed in the Ruins***

 **sans: *glaring blush at her* what's with that look? don't take this to mean that i like you or anything. i'm just repaying you a kindness. that's it. nothing more.**

 **Lynn: Then we're going to be doing this a lot.**

 **sans: why?**

 **Lynn: *pulls out a small candy ball* Monster candy?**

 **sans: *eyes her funny* ...how much food did you find in the ruins?**

 **Lynn: *innocent smile* Enough to be okay with sharing with a friend. I don't need to eat much. Once I lasted two months on a single jar of peanut butter and ketchup packets till I could snag a decent meal. So go on. Take it. If you don't want it, at least give it to your brother. I know Papyrus is sweet already, but a pinch more wouldn't hurt.**

 **sans: *is she for real?* ...deal. *maybe she isn't so bad.***

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 **sans: and this lovely establishment, dollface, is like my home away from home. welcome to grillby's.**

 **Lynn: A speakeasy? Not my usual scene, but it's charming I'll give you that. Oh, and Sansy, what did I tell you about calling me that?**

 **sans: and what did i tell you about calling me sansy?**

 **Lynn: I believe we are at an impasse.**

 **sans: i think we are.**

 **Lynn: Truce?**

 **sans: on one condition.**

 **Lynn: That is?**

 **sans: treat me to lunch?**

 **Lynn: ...Deal.**

 **Grillby: Afternoon Sans. Miss. How can I be of service to you this fine day?**

 **Lynn: Oh my. Such fine fellow. Pleased to meet you. I'm Lynsie.**

 **Grillby: Please, the pleasure is all mine. It's not every day I get to serve such a lovely drink of water.**

 **Lynn: *giggles***

 **sans: *sneers* too bad you can't touch the stuff or you end up smoldering. but let's not heat things up. *takes her hand and pulls her away* come on lynn, there's a chill booth with our cool names on it.**

 **Grillby: *well that was weird. what's got him all perturbed?***

 **Lynn: *well this feels awkward* Everything okay Sans?**

 **sans: *oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me?* yeah...yeah dame. everything's fine.**

Chara: I've often wondered the same thing comedian.

Lynsie: Leave Sans alone. The guy puts up with a lot a crap.

Chara: You're just defending him because you're a filthy bone fucking sinner.

Lynsie: Don't hate because you're forever alone. Maybe if that smile of yours was more sweet than sinister, you'd get lucky.

Chara: Well I am hung up on this one chick. She's a total bitch but I'm stuck with her.

Lynsie: Ha ha. Very cute.

Chara: Speaking of the bonehead. Where is Error? I thought he couldn't trust us to be alone anymore.

Lynsie: Because of the body snatcher, he's focused on finding her. He really took her escape personally.

Chara: Well duh. It ended up being another sick error thing.

Lynsie: Errors are not sick. They just have problems do to being corrupted at death.

Chara: ...How the fuck do you know so much?!

Lynsie: I research, talk, and listen.

Chara: All I heard was 'blah blah blah blah'.

Lynsie: And that is why you fail!

Chara: Also, what's the deal with HorrorSans? And everyone else for that matter? I though the only death was Asgore. Why is everyone so fucked up?

Lynsie: Again, the coding for this AU isn't fully decoded so most info is unknown at this time. But here is what I do know from the recovered code so far. Flowey had an accident in Alphys' lab which caused his face to come out as a single eye, which doesn't explain how he can still talk, so I claim magic.

Chara: Lame.

Lynsie: Papyrus is still the same loveable guy, only now he's very aware of death and killing humans. Also years of Papyrus eating his 'special spaghetti' has resulted in red-stained crooked teeth.

Chara: Okay...And the comedian?

Lynsie: Sans's busted skull and constant red left eye are from a serious head injury due to non-compliance with Undyne law. The experience has left him how he is now, and might have bugged some of his powers. He can still do bone attacks and teleport, but I don't know about any of his other abilities at this time.

Chara: So...He might have gotten weaker? That's interesting to hear.

Lynsie: Please. Ever if HorrorSans did lose some powers, he'd still kick your ass and worse.

Chara: Fuck you! Scenario #7: Lynsie meets a ghost for the first time.

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 **Flowey: Now there's usually a ghost up ahead here. But I don't see him attacking you. You're solid and ghosts can't really eat solid matter.**

 **Lynn: Yay! A stroke of luck.**

 **Flowey: Though...he might just catch you and turn you in to a monster that does eat humans.**

 **Lynn: And just like that, good mood buzz killed.**

 **Flowey: Sorry.**

 **Napstablook: Uh...who are you talking to?**

 **Lynn: *ah! random jump scar!* Holy...Dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack!**

 **Napstablook: Oh...Sorry. *damn, I'm loosing my touch* So were you talking to yourself?**

 **Lynn: *Best not mention Flowey, I may need a trump card* I tend to do that sometimes. Helps me think.**

 **Napstablook: Are you lost? I could help guide you. *into every trap***

 **Flowey: *whisper* Don't drop your guard. Something's off.**

 **Lynn: *understood* I guess it won't hurt. Heh, be nice to not talk to myself. And who knows, maybe we'll find some cool stuff. I mean, I already found this neat headset.**

 **Napstablook: *excited* You found my headset?!**

 **Lynn: Yeah...*pulls headset out of backpack* Here you go.**

 **Napstablook: *takes it back* T-thank you. My cousin gave me this one. It...it means a lot to me.**

 **Lynn: Happy to help out a new friend.**

 **Napstablook: Friend? You want to be my friend?**

 **Lynn: If you'll let me.**

 **Napstablook: *new plan...I'm keeping her for myself* I'd like that very much.**

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 ***Mettaton and Napstablook perform at Grillby's speakeasy***

 **Grillby: You seem focused. Someone on stage caught your eye?**

 **Lynn: Never seen a ghost before. Or a robot for that matter.**

 **Grillby: You can meet them after the show if you want.**

 **Lynn: Really?**

 **Grillby: Just don't mention family business to Napstablook. He isn't in on any of it.**

 **Lynn: Read you loud and clear hot stuff.**

 ***later on***

 **Lynn: Howdy.**

 **Napstablook: Oh! H-hi.**

 **Lynn: You're Napstablook, yes? It's nice to meet you.**

 **Napstablook: N-nice to meet you too. You must be the human my cousin talks about.**

 **Lynn: Mettaton talks about me? *well that's a bit creepy* I haven't met the guy yet.**

 **Napstablook: Really? From what he's told me, it sounded a lot like he knew you well.**

 **Lynn: You don't say. *If he's been spying on me I'll kick his metal ass!* Oh well. Who knows. Say, do you want to, I don't know, maybe hangout sometime? Not a date or anything. Just, spend a little time getting to know one another. Maybe stroll around the park. Or better, we can go to the theater and see a motion picture. I hear talk that they manage to make films with sound now.**

 **Napstablook: Really? That sounds fantastic!**

 **Lynn: Neat. So...want to meet back here later for that?**

 **Napstablook: Sure! I'll just let Mettaton know. That way he won't spring up any random band practices on me. I swear he does it to keep me busy for some reason.**

 **Lynn: That's silly and yet cute. *Oh you adorable boy, be glad you're left in the dark.***

Chara: I find it a bit hard to think of Napstablook with deadly intentions. It just seems so...

Lynsie: Wrong?

Chara: Messed up is more like it. But hey, the UnderFell him is at least cool.

Lynsie: Argh! Again with your obsession with UnderFell.

Chara: Hey! It's not my fault that universe is badass. If I could, I'd haunt there instead and give you my goody-goody wuss self.

Lynsie: Oh if only...

Chara: But nope. You're stuck with me. Because you need a bad guy to blame everything on.

Lynsie: You're not a bad guy. Just messed up. *sigh* You're still stuck in a Genocide time line mindset even though it's my first try and I'm doing a Pacifist route. It's not your fault you're like this. And I'm sorry that it seems like you're always the scapegoat for the problems going on. It isn't fair.

Chara: You're just saying that.

Lynsie: No, I mean it. I've seen a lot of time lines in this crazy multiverse and I've noticed something. There is no real villain. Sure, Flowey and you might do some things that might be bad, but it's only because you're the products of bad situations. Flowey has become jaded from doing things repeatedly and it all being pointless. And you, well...I think enough has been said about what you've gone through.

Chara: Fine. But if I'm not the villain and Flowey ain't it, who is?

Lynsie: No one. The real enemy in all this is 'giving up'.

Chara: ...That's the stupidest thing ever.

Lynsie: I won't give up on you bro.

Chara: Whatever floats your boat sis...Scenario #8: Lynsie meets Alphys. What was that like?

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 **Lynn: *running* Did I lose them yet?!**

 **Flowey: I don't see them anymore, but keep going!**

 **Lynn: What the hell was that thing?!**

 **Flowey: That...I think was Mettaton.**

 **Lynn: It was more like the Frankenstein monster to me.**

 **Flowey: It explains what she's been doing with the human body parts. She's made him into an abomination.**

 **Lynn: I just hope we never run into them...*comes to a sudden stop***

 **Flowey: What's wrong?**

 **Lynn: Uh...**

 **Alphys: You're not like the others. *gripping large scalpel* They didn't last this long. Congratulations.**

 **Flowey: *whispers* Get ready to dodge.**

 **Lynn: Easy now...I want no trouble.**

 **Alphys: I've been watching you. You know what you're doing. What you need to do to survive. I have to give you credit. It's been a long time since a human made it this far.**

 **Lynn: Uh...Thank you?**

 **Alphys: You must be pretty strong. You'd make the perfect new parts to improve Mettaton.**

 **Lynn: I'm flattered, but I have to decline.**

 **Flowey: He's coming back.**

 **Alphys: Flowey?**

 **Flowey: Run!**

 **Lynn: *bolts***

 **Alphys: Get back here! *chases***

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 **Lynn: So Alphys...Explain to me what exactly it is that you do for the family.**

 **Alphys: Well...I-i'm the creative accountant. I h-help manage the family's expenses.**

 **Lynn: So you cook the books?**

 **Alphys: N-not in a bad way! I follow the letter of the rules of standard accounting practices, but deviate from the spirit of those rules. I manage the family earnings fairly among all the needs. Personal incentives. Bonus-related pay. Benefits from shares and share options. Job security. Personal satisfaction. Cover-up fraud. Tax management. Management buyouts. Debt covenant. Manager's self-interest. And not to mention the tax write offs we get for supporting local businesses.**

 **Lynn: Now by manager's self-interest, was that how you got funding for building Mettaton's body?**

 **Alphys: *embarrassed* W-what? I...It wasn't like that...I mean...**

 **Lynn: Easy girl. I'm not the fuzz. From going over the records, you've served the family for years with great loyalty. Not to mention, I found a pay stub written by Asgore to you made out for personal use. I take he's been funding your non-family related projects for some time?**

 **Alphys: Y-yes. I've been trying to work more on science to better things for monsters and maybe put an end to this turf war between the humans. But I could never find someone willing to support me and my research. Then I met Asgore. He was impressed with my skills and gave me a chance to prove my work was good by funding a small test project.**

 **Lynn: Mettaton?**

 **Alphys: Correct.**

 **Lynn: I see. Well, I can't find any marks on your record. Plus, if papa trusts you, I have faith in his choice of friends.**

 **Alphys: W-wait...Were you interrogating me?**

 **Lynn: No, just being curious. I'm looking into everyone under the Dreemurr employ. I want to understand how everything works and who everyone is. Applying a little stress to someone while talking gives me a chance to see how others hold under pressure. You were honest, a bit nervous and slightly defensive, but held strong. You have good character.**

 **Alphys: *blushes* Wow...T-thank you.**

 **Lynn: *smiles* You're welcome.**

Chara: Wow...You in the mob is pretty intimidating. *smirk* I think I found a new you I like.

Lynsie: You have strong dominate woman fetish, don't you?

Chara: I like me the bad girls~.

Lynsie: Considering they're all just different parts of me, you're just seeking me but a more pleasing version that suites your needs.

Chara: Don't get all psychological on me. Even if I did have a thing for you, which is bull and we both know it, at least I'm keeping my interest in the same species. You on the other hand...What happened to little miss pacifist to make you seek out relations with monsters?

Lynsie: Humans are beasts. I gave up on humanity as favorable when I was still in the single digits age. But if you want a better answer, I went through a similar thing that happened to UnderLust Mettaton.

Chara: ...You...You were...

Lynsie: No, it didn't get that bad. But this is a true story I'm telling you even if it sounds fake. Three boys attempted to jump me in the halls in middle school and expressed quite clearly what they wanted. I fought back as others watched and did nothing. I was okay afterword's, just a torn sweater being the only damage I got. I couldn't identify the boys when the school asked and even though they had cameras they were just for show and didn't work, so you know what they did to make up for it? They gave me museum tickets. I could've been raped and that was how they said sorry. "She's just a stupid kid and nothing happened, maybe this will shut her up." That's what it felt like they were saying with that. I still have those tickets. I keep them to be a lasting reminder that humans aren't worth it. If something like that can almost happen and nothing is done to make sure it never happens, then humans can go fuck themselves to extinction for all I care.

Chara: ...I...I'm sorry...

Lynsie: You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault we come from a species of bastards.

Chara: Do...Do you need a moment?

Lynsie: I'm fine.

Chara: You sure?

Lynsie: Please...Just...Don't do this.

Chara: *frown* Scenario #9: Lynsie and the robot spend some time together off camera.

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 ***fallen into a simple pit***

 **Lynn: I can't believe I slipped.**

 **Flowey: I told you to watch your step. Just be lucky this wasn't a finished trap or you'd be dead.**

 **Lynn: *sighs* Trying to climb out is going to be such a pain.**

 **Flowey: We don't really have any other choice.**

 ***suddenly a rope drops in***

 **Lynn: Well now...Convenient rope when needed is all too convenient.**

 **Flowey: Sadly it's all we can do other than sit down and wait to be killed. Stay on alert.**

 **Lynn: Got it. *climbs the rope to escape the pit and sees no one around at the top* Huh...Either the rope came to life and figured here was a good place to tie at, or someone is hiding.**

 **Flowey: Lynsie...Run and never look back.**

 **Lynn: Why?**

 **Mettaton: Oh good. I did catch the right one this time.**

 **Lynn: *pales upon seeing the half robot half human corpse patchwork monster***

 **Mettaton: Speechless I see. I expect nothing less when a star like myself is witnessed.**

 **Lynn: *I don't know whether to be amazed such a thing is alive or be completely grossed out that it's alive***

 **Mettaton: Cat got your tongue darling? Or am I still able to take it for myself~?**

 **Flowey: Run!**

 **Lynn: Hi...*runs***

 **Mettaton: *snickers* Playing hard to get...I love it~.**

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 **Mettaton: Hello? I was told to come in.**

 ***lights click on***

 **Lynn: Mettaton, good buddy. Please, have a seat.**

 **Mettaton: *nervous* Uh...Sure darling. *sits across from her***

 **Lynn: Can I get you anything? Food or drink maybe? Anything to make you feel comfortable?**

 **Mettaton: Please, no need to trouble yourself over me. I'm not that famous.**

 **Lynn: Oh I'm not doing this because you're a celebrity. I'm doing this because a little birdie has been tweeting me the song that you're telling others that we're an item. *reaches into her breast pocket***

 **Mettaton: *damn it!* Darling, it's a joke. I didn't mean anything by it I swear!**

 **Lynn: A joke huh? *pulls out a lollipop and unwraps it* I like jokes. Would you like to hear one?**

 **Mettaton: *be cool Happstablook, she isn't mad, calm down* S-sure dear. I'd love to hear one.**

 **Lynn: Okay. *pops it in her mouth and rolls it around* What's the sound of one robot getting his just desserts?**

 **Mettaton: *shit!* W-what?**

 **Lynn: *creepy smirk* This...*bites down and shatters the candy with a loud unpleasant crunch***

 **Mettaton: ...**

 **Lynn: *swallows the candy and spits the stick out* Don't get me wrong Metta. I like you and what you do for the family. It's not easy to maintain two lives. Singer and disposal. How you keep that sweetheart cousin in the dark is beyond me, but kudos. You might have a shot with an acting career. *dead stare* But I will not have someone run around telling lies and ruining my reputation just to make themselves look good. If you want something from me, you be a man and tell it to my face. No more of this weak bullshit. We clear?**

 **Mettaton: Y-yes! I'll straighten things up right away! Please, forgive my offense. It will never happen again.**

 **Lynn: That's good. 'Cause it would be such a shame to mess up that handsome face of yours over something so foolish as a fib. Wouldn't you agree?**

 **Mettaton: *God she's terrifying...and yet the power makes her very attractive.* Yes, it would be such a waste.**

 **Lynn: *holds her hand out, presently a ring with the Delta Rune on it* I forgive you of this offense.**

 **Mettaton: Thank you darling...*kneels down before her, holds her hand, and kisses the ring* Thank you.**

Chara: I agree with Mob Metta here. You with power and authority is hot.

Lynsie: *glad he's back to being himself* Traditionally, the hand-kiss was initiated by a woman, who offered her hand to a man to kiss. The lady offering her hand was expected to be of the same or higher social status than the man. It was a gesture of courtesy and extreme politeness, and it was considered impolite and even rude to refuse an offered hand. It was also a gesture of formal submission or pledge of allegiance of person to person or as a diplomatic gesture. The gesture would indicate submission by kissing the signet ring (a form of seal worn as a jewelry or ring), the person's symbol of authority. The gesture was common in the European upper class throughout the 18th and 19th centuries. It started to disappear in the 20th century, to be replaced by the egalitarian hand shake. Today, the hand-kiss is sometimes used as a romantic gesture, usually in parting and usually initiated by a man. It could be used to convey a feeling of a more traditional and emotional attraction, rather than a superficial one that has become a stereotype of the 21st century. The gesture could be misconstrued as a parody or mockery of the original gesture, and indeed at times it may be used as such, but this is not always the sole intention. For example, it would not be mockery for a man saying goodnight to his girlfriend to kiss her hand, but a person who greatly exaggerated the practice would be clearly seen as mocking it as well as the person whose hand is being kissed.

Chara: ...You know a lot of random crap, don't you.

Lynsie: I love to play You Don't Know Jack. It's full of funny random trivia.

Chara: This is gonna become a thing isn't it? You putting in little random factoids here and there.

Lynsie: I think it makes things interesting. We provide entertainment as well as a bonus "I just learned something new" moment.

Chara: You nerd.

Lynsie: *mumbles* A nerd you want to bang.

Chara: What?

Lynsie: I said there's only one more to look at.

Chara: Oh shit! It's the one with Undyne. This is going to be epic! Scenario #10: Lynsie meets Undyne. How does that go?

 _ **HORRORTALE (KILLER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A OPTIMISTIC SURVIVOR)**_

 **Lynn: *panting* I...can't...feel...my lungs...**

 **Flowey: Don't rest for too long. This is the most dangerous part of the Underground.**

 **Lynn: *panting* Why did...we have too...leave Snowdin...?**

 **Flowey: If you stay in one place too long it'll be easier for her to find you.**

 **Lynn: Who, Undyne? *settled* I'm so sick of hearing about this big bad fish bitch that rules with deadly spear and no mercy. I could've just stayed with the bone boys and all would've been fine.**

 **Flowey: Sans would turn on you eventually. He isn't stable.**

 **Lynn: None of us are Flowey. I just don't know why we're headed for the castle. I thought to cross the barrier a human and monster soul is needed?**

 **Undyne: That's right punk! *chucks spear from the shadows***

 **Lynn: *gets her leg pinned down* Aah! Son of a bitch!**

 **Undyne: *slowly appears* YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! You're just a coward! Hiding behind that weed so you could keep running away from me! You abandoned your friends just so you could run away!**

 **Lynn: *growls* You don't know me! Don't act like I have a choice in the matter when everyone looks at me a their next meal!**

 **Undyne: Oh please! Drop your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! I've already fell for that once before. That human made us trust them, we thought it was our friend, but it lied. It was selfish, killed our king and took off to god knows where. But I won't make the mistake that Asgore did. You know what would be more valuable to everyone from you human? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom!**

 **Lynn: *forces her leg backwards off the spear's shaft* Grrr...If you think I'm just going to give up because you want my head on a platter...Lady, you're in for a surprise. I don't die so easily. Not without a fight.**

 **Undyne: *she grins with blood lust* Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Once I take your soul, I will cross the barrier and gather six more! Then I shall break the barrier and free us all from this hell your kind has trapped us in! Only then will our revenge finally be complete! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you just how determined monsters truly are!**

 **Lynn: *takes up the bloody spear for defense* Bring it on!**

 _ **MAFIATALE (MOBSTER MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A RUTHLESS CONSIGLIERE)**_

 **Undyne: *glaring at the human***

 **Lynn: *glaring at the monster***

 **Undyne: You're the human?**

 **Lynn: You're the boss?**

 **Toriel: Undyne, please. Lynsie is friend and rightfully earned a place with us.**

 **Undyne: Earned it? She just butted in where she wasn't needed! She has no right to be here!**

 **Lynn: Hey! Your friend would be dead if I didn't but in!**

 **Undyne: I'm not talking to you Dumb Dora!**

 **Lynn: And that's pissing my off because I'm right here Mrs. Grundy!**

 **Toriel: No fighting.**

 **Lynn: I'll stop as soon as she recognizes I'm not going anytime soon.**

 **Undyne: You want my respect human? Then earn it. If you can beat me, we'll be all squared away.**

 **Lynn: Name your game merbabe.**

 **Toriel: Child, must you antagonize her.**

 **Undyne: It's fine Toriel. It'll just make winning all the sweeter. Human, I challenge you to a drinking contest. Last one standing wins and the loser pays for everything.**

 **Lynn: Okay, but I pick the poison. Planter's Punch.**

 **Undyne: Deal. Let's hit Grillby's.**

 **Lynn: Sweet!**

 ***they leave together***

 **Toriel: *confused* At least they're not fighting.**

Chara: Oh man! Horror Undyne has to put up a massive fight.

Lynsie: I would think it should rival the Undyne the Undying fight, but more rage inducing.

Chara: I want in on that.

Lynsie: Oh sweet twisted brother. How you still amaze me with that which leaves your mouth.

Chara: All the better to mess with you sis. But now I'm curious. How did these Undyne bits end?

Lynsie: From what I can see this happens. In MafiaTale I think Undyne wins because Lynn gets too drunk and slips, smacking her head on the table and blacks out. And for HorrorTale, the battle would be disrupted by Sans once both their HP got low enough, I'm not sure how it would end after that.

Chara: Ha! You can't hold your booze.

Lynsie: Welp, that brings another set of AUs to a close. That makes UnderTale. UnderFell, UnderSwap. SwapFell, UnderLust, HorrorTale, and MafiaTale done. Which ones should we do next?

Chara: Didn't you have a few in mind?

Lynsie: I did. But this time, I think I want to know what our audience wants. So if all you lovelies have a AU that you like and that we didn't cover yet, please let us know. Hell, let's make this super interesting. Along with AUs, I want to hear your suggestions of who you want to join us as a special guest. It can be anyone...so long as Error doesn't find out.

Chara: Oh now this is going to be very interesting. There's no way that glitch is gonna let you get away with this.

Lynsie: You just leave him to me. I know just how to talk to him so that he'll agree to anything.

Error!Sans: would YOU mind repeating THAT to me again ANOMALY?

Lynsie: *nervous blush*

Chara: *laughs his ass off* Oooooh you are so busted.

Lynsie: Uh...And we'll be back after a word from our sponsors! *bolts for the camera*

Error!Sans: get back here!

Chara: *still laughs*

*video cuts off*


	6. The gods we know not

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, OR READ MY MAIN STORY, OR KNOW WHAT ANY OF THE AUs ARE, THEN THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE.**

 **THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, LIKE A BEHIND THE ACTOR STUDIO THING, BUT WITH ALTERNATE REALITIES.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

 **SO THIS IS MADE WITH NO INTENTIONAL HINTS.**

 **I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS IF YOU THINK SOMETHINGS A CLUE HERE OR NOT.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Lynsie: Howdy again all you wonderful loves and lovelies. And welcome back you this crazy pocket dimension of 'what ifs' and 'who knows'. Today, we have a special spoofisode, along with not one, but two special guests. On my right, we have the muse of AUs, Ink!Sans.

Ink!Sans: hey there kiddos.

Lynsie: And the sourpuss to my left, aside from my demon brother...

Chara: Greetings pathetic mortals.

Lynsie: We have me, from Underfell.

UF!Lynn: Okay...2 questions. 1, why the fuck am I here? And 2, who is the geek that won't stop staring at me? *points to Chara on her left*

Lynsie: First, you're here because you balance our vibes out. 2 nice characters to 2 edgy characters. And second, that is...I can't really say his name. Ink?

Ink!Sans: that's chara. in your universe he's the angel that comes when you say his name. but for classic lynn here, he's a demon.

UF!Lynn: Wait...This is 'that' guy? *looks Chara up and down* That sweater makes you look like a dork.

Chara: *bites his tongue* Takes one to know one.

Lynsie: Also, you're here because I thought it would be fun to watch him squirm in front of his crush.

Chara: You bitch!

Lynsie: *snickers* And that's why she was requested for the show.

UF!Lynn: What? This nerd has a crush on me?

Chara: *blush* How did you get Error to agree to this again?

Lynsie: ...What I do with Error is none of your concern, so please...Quit asking every fucking time!

Ink!Sans: uh...great to be here lynn. big fan of the show.

Lynsie: Thanks. You were also nominated for this, and I'm a fan of your work too.

Ink!Sans: awww...so, mind if i do the recap?

Lynsie: Go right ahead.

Ink!Sans: great! this show takes a look at different AUs that the anomaly known as lynsie has popped up in. so far the universes that have been shown are UNDERTALE, UNDERFELL, UNDERSWAP, SWAPFELL, UNDERLUST, HORRORTALE, and MAFIATALE.

UF!Lynn: You looked into my universe?

Lynsie: Just small peeks at certain points. Nothing major or private.

Chara: So what dumb world are we doing this time?

Ink!Sans: oh yes! which one?

Lynsie: Calm yourself Inky. Today we will be looking into one world that was the most requested and one I wanted to do for the longest time...ReaperTale.

Ink!Sans: yes! i was hoping for that one. it's one of the very few universes that actually have you, chara, and frisk exist at the same time.

Lynsie: True. Though it is a bit weird to see Gaster as a father figure to Sans and Pap in this world.

UF!Lynn: This is the world with the monsters as gods, right? How does that work?

Lynsie: Let's see...*looks through code script* Asgore: God of the Skies/Father/Ruler of All things. Toriel: Goddess of Life. Asriel: God of Hope and Flowey: Incarnation of Despair. Gaster: God of Magic. Gerson: God of Wisdom. Alphys: Goddess of Knowledge. Undyne: Goddess of War. Sans and Papyrus: Gods of Death. Frisk: Emissary of Mercy. Ch...It sucks not being able to say your name even for thing like this.

Chara: Just say it and give me your soul already. The wait is boring.

Lynsie: *sighs* You: Beloved Acolyte of Faith and Corrupted!You: Agent of Chaos and Violence and Darkness/The Anomaly/The One of Broken Faith. Mettaton: Human/First Golem/Crystallized Golem. Napstablook: Ghost, waiting for Mettaton to come home. Grillby: God of the Hearth. Muffet: Goddess of Fortune. And of course, me: The Last born/The Anomaly/Keeper of Balance.

Chara: That's quite the lineup.

Lynsie: Considering this is an unfinished AU, but with way more done than HorrorTale, what I managed to get from the coding is as far as the AU itself has gotten to in its own time line. So we might need a bit of a prolog to understand the goings on up to the point in which the main events take place.

Chara: Eh, makes sense.

UF!Lynn: This better be worth it. I could be getting drunk on mustard with Sans right now. So if this is a waste of time...

Chara: Chill out. Sure, this sounds like crap. But if you stick for the long haul, some pretty epic shit happens.

UF!Lynn: *groans* Fine. Amuse me goody goody self.

Lynsie: Me the goody goody? You're thinking swap us. She's all sweet and bubbly. I'm more chill, the go with the flow type that doesn't make waves.

Chara: *coughs* Bullshit.

Lynsie: *growl*

Ink!Sans: can i give the warning?

Lynsie: Sure you can sweety.

Ink!Sans: sweet. *clears throat* warning: this content may be too strong for some viewers. content may or may not contain spoilers for the game and/or story. she's leaving it up to you and your minds to wander to your own conclusions. remember, the only limit is your imaginations.

Lynsie: That was lovely Inky. *hands over the script to Chara* Ready for this?

Chara: *scoff* Please...Wait. Why are these different?

Lynsie: This AU is way different than the rest and thus, I had to rework the events to fit them.

Chara: Whatever...Scenario #1: How it all begins.

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Lynn: Long ago, when the universe was new, there was nothing. Nothing but Darkness and the Light of shining stars. One day, some stars took form. These beings became omnipotent, these were the gods that would craft the world and provide order. Toriel (Goddess of Life) brought the gift of Life into the world and created "Humans", they are her creation and her children. Of these children was her first named Chara. Chara was an Acolyte of the Faith, one of the very few remaining ones at the time and eventually being the last. Chara slowly became an outcast as humanity grew away from the gods and they remained steadfastly faithful. Eventually, Chara would have also suffered harassment and abuse from people who turned against the temple (it was a manifestation of humanity's resentment really–the acolytes being the channel), which would have made Chara steadily despise them–which hurt them too, because they never wanted to disappoint the gods they loved so much (especially Toriel). Chara sought solace in their love for the gods more and more and very much so in their friendship with Asriel (God of Hope). Chara and Asriel became inseparable, really, after all, they were sons of the same mother goddess. However, as the number of humans grew, the Balance of the world was beginning to skew. There were too many immortals/"children" populating the realm, becoming corrupted by taking advantage of 'Life', and something needed to be done to restore the Balance. Asgore (God of the Skies and Father to all), Gerson (God of Wisdom), and Gaster (God of Magic) decided that Death needed to be created. Toriel, disgusted by this decision, fled from the godly realm and hid in isolation in the human realm. Death was created by Asgore, Gerson, and Gaster. Gerson was aware that they needed something the opposite of Tori–who is "light"–to create a god opposite of her, and thus knew they needed to use Darkness. Furthermore, Asgore's help was needed to harness the power of a "black hole/black star" to create them, a black hole the closest thing existing to the concept of death. Gerson blessed them with Wisdom in order to control this darkness. Gaster was tasked with their actual creation, binding these elements and endowing them with Magic–however, due to the fact that Gaster had never before "created" something (that domain belonged to Tori, and even then, Life could not have created Death), there were unpredictable consequences and two Death Gods were created instead of one– Sans and Papyrus, both holding the title, like two sides of the same coin. They are made of a mixture of Magic, Wisdom, and Darkness. Meanwhile the humans, began to stray–Oh, what use are the gods, they cried! We no longer need them! We have strength enough on our own! A god's only weakness; a blade; the poison is the hardened belief of "There is no god!" Ah! How tragic this timing! For Death had only just been created to reap the precious children of Life. So new they were, this unstable new God, and behold! The victim of their First Reaping–the ever-faithful Acolyte hated for their loyalty, and betrayed by mankind...Murdered in cold blood. Asriel, youngest child of the gods, wanted to protect the Acolyte, who believed in him still! But when the Acolyte called his name–Asriel was turned to Stardust, and too late, too late–only dust and blood remained.** ** _Too late._** **And when the new Death came to reap the First Soul–Chara still wanted to live–they still had DETERMINATION. Sans and Papyrus, being the newly-made Death Gods, weren't prepared for this DETERMINATION. Papyrus had hesitated first, asking Sans if this was the right thing to do. But Sans had remained firm and said that this was their job, the reason for their existence, and went to reap Chara's soul himself. However, when his scythe came down and Chara's determination remained strong–when Chara looked Death in the eye and Sans saw their unwillingness to die, Sans, for a split second–hesitated. And that was his mistake. The reaping failed, the wayward magic of death surged into Chara and they were corrupted by darkness, and they got away. This is one of the reasons why Sans doesn't hesitate anymore when reaping souls and seems so merciless, because he doesn't want to repeat his mistake, and why Papyrus's first desire is to settle the soul/bring it to the underworld peacefully. Yet twisted with determination, Chara refused to disappear. And now, they wander freely through the realms, mortal and godly alike as the unintentional Anomaly, an Agent of Chaos and Darkness and Violence–with a golden flower the only one able to follow their footsteps for from their blood, it had bloomed form. This Anomaly, the Demon, this was now Sans's mission to fix. In his search, he would find Toriel, who had for the longest time remained unknown from anyone. Prior to actually meeting Toriel, this was all he knew of her. Every encounter he's had with "life" has been to reap them, and in these rare instances where both life and death are in the same room–all he sees is a tragedy that this faceless goddess isn't even present for. He gets mixed feelings whenever he sees her magic, however, because he's always wondered–how can something so soft and gentle and warm…be so awful, as to grant "life"–as to grant the ability to feel pain, and suffer, and eventually…die? Pointless. Needless. All he's ever witnessed was ugliness, and he's sure this goddess doesn't even know; otherwise, she was a sadistic god indeed, if she gave them to suffering on purpose. At first, she was less than pleased that an "abomination" dared appeared in her world. But he surprised her by being the opposite of what she believed him to be. Death would then often visit Life, filling a void neither knew they had, and friendship bloomed. Toriel soon realized that Death isn't the heartless, unfeeling monster that she first thought of them. And Sans found her not so cruel too. Sometimes Life and Death don't see eye to eye, and Sans gets really frustrated and angry with the emotions he's not used to feeling. He doesn't know how to deal with them. He's never had anyone to "lose" before, and the possibility of him being inclined enough to defy nature for someone else (illogical like a mortal), scares him. However, such peace does not last while devils walk free. Being a failed reap aside, there was another reason why Sans hunted for Chara-fused by the essence of darkness and Sans's magic, having such an affinity with Death that it allows them to wield Death's scythe. At some point, Chara grew strong enough to steal one of Sans's scythes. They take it and reap mortals before their time, which naturally brew chaos. Sans of course desperately tries to hunt them down in order to take it back, but he is unable to catch them. Then one day...Chara found Life...and reaped her. In that instant, all felt the pain of terrible loss. The world turned red, for a great sin had been committed and the light of existence was gone. An anguished wail came from the heavens and the King's tears rained ceaselessly. Death could not accept this to be true and searched for Life in her sanctuary, but found nothing. Still, he could not accept this as true, and Death felt the pain of loss. For the second time within a few moments of each other, the world felt another disturbance, a great Darkness. It reeked of Death. And thus-the Era of Corruption began. After this event, the gods became susceptible to darkness and corruption, because Toriel was one of their greatest lights–and the fact that she's gone, all the gods have become fearful and vulnerable. However...When Life ended, something was born. She had meant for it to be a surprise to her friend that "doesn't really like his job". Reaching out into the vastness of space, Toriel made a child to bridge the divide of Light and Darkness. A child of divinity in mortal form with the powers of Life and Death, who's soul is in constant conflict with itself to keep from being overwhelmed by its polar opposite selves. That child...is me...the intentional Anomaly. And I will see to it that the Era of Corruption, and all of its works, are to become nothing more than a fleeting memory.**

Chara: ...

Lynsie: ...

UF!Lynn: ...

Ink!Sans: ...that was epic!

Chara: I see why this got it's own thing.

Lynsie: So much lore...It's beautiful!

UF!Lynn: So there are two anomalies. One creates entropy and the other creates order. So much Yin Yang themes. It's sickening.

Lynsie: I just remembered why my bro likes you.

UF!Lynn: Why?

Lynsie: Because you're such a mood killing bitch.

UF!Lynn: You wanna throw down? 'Cause I have no problem with kicking your ass.

Lynsie: So you can kick your own ass?

UF!Lynn: What? N-no! Don't fucking mock me nerd!

Ink!Sans: quick! change the subject!

Chara: Scenario #2: Lynsie has awoken and runs into the Incarnation of Despair. What's her first impression of them?

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Flowey: *desperate* Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!**

 **Lynn: *curious* Hello there. I was not aware flowers were able to speak. *I get a strange feeling from this flower, probably a good idea to be cautious.***

Lynsie: And of course, this won't end well, as Flowey is the follower of demon bro.

Chara: Why do I always end up with a flower?

Ink!Sans: not always. sometimes it's frisk. other times it's lynn.

UF!Lynn: I know I get stuck with one.

Chara: ...I feel your pain.

UF!Lynn: Oh piss off!

Lynsie: Yep...Super happy fun times await us here.

Chara: Whatever. Scenario #3: Lynsie dreams of her mother.

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Toriel: *hums softly* It won't be long now. You're coming along very nicely. *giggles* Sans is going to be quite surprised to see you. At first I didn't think you'd keep form. Light and Darkness. Both need each other to keep each other alive. Yet no godly shape can house both. It's funny in a sense. I wasn't really sure what to make you into. But then I had this dream...An angel appeared and blessed the world with Light. Then a demon emerged and challenged the angel. The two clash with weapons I didn't recognize, but over time, the angel seemed to over come the demon. The demon knows it can't keep going, but it refuses to accept defeat. Yet the angel then does something that stuns the demon...it offers its hand in mercy. I woke up before I could know the outcome, but for the smallest of moments, I saw the angel's face. And that's the face I gave you, young one. You will be the child made from my dreams.**

Lynsie: So sad.

Chara: Wait...I thought the me in that world killed Toriel?

Lynsie: You did.

UF!Lynn: So this is a memory?

Lynsie: Pretty much. Though from the data I found...Yep. The current parts being done in the time line involve the stuff right after Toriel bites the dust...Wow, I did not mean it like that.

UF!Lynn: Heheh...Not bad. Maybe you aren't so lame after all.

Lynsie: *sighs* Either way, there is coding that comes after these things. First is the Creation of Frisk, the Emissary of Mercy. Then Frisk stays with Toriel for awhile, but then is sent off into the world to teach humanity mercy and to save it from the growing darkness inflicted by demon bro. And then the basic idea for a true happy end so far: Frisk saves the other six human souls (who are emissaries of their own trait, but corrupted by darkness) to save Flowey; and only after Flowey/Asriel is saved, can demon bro be saved.

Ink!Sans: so at some point toriel comes back and is the one to create frisk. the real question is, how?

Lynsie: I'm more concerned over the fate of Gaster. Demon boy traps him in a mirror, capable of seeing everything that has existed or ever will exist in any and all universes, then shatters it across the infinity.

Chara: Yeah. That sounds like something I'd do.

UF!Lynn: You're kind of a bad boy, aren't ya?

Chara: *smug* Well, I don't like to brag...

Lynsie: Don't waste your time me. He's our brother. Incest is beneath us.

UF!Lynn: Gross!

Chara: We're not blood related!

Ink!Sans: this is getting weird. can we please continue?

Chara: Here. Knock yourself out, freak. *throws script*

Ink!Sans: *catches it* now let's see...oh, this'll be good. scenario #4: Lynsie meets Death for the first time.

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Lynn: *looks blankly up at the blood red sky, a murder of crows flies by heading towards a large dead tree, approaching the tree reveals a group a humans lynching a young woman before leaving to let the birds have her corpse* Such frail creature you made mother. The smallest scare makes them turn on themselves in such harshness. Oh what fools these mortals be.**

 ***a sudden rush of cold wind slices past her and a blade cuts the woman, making her disappear***

 **sans: no man is an island, entire of itself; every man is a piece of the continent, a part of the main. if a clod be washed away by the sea, land is the less, as well as if a promontory were, as well as if a manor of thy friend's or of thine own were: any man's death diminishes me, because i am involved in mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bells tolls and ask not for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee.**

 ***Death appears beside her and sighs***

 **sans: honestly, i don't know why i say such stuff if no one can hear me.**

 **Lynn: I thought you sounded quite lovely.**

 **sans: *jumps in shock* holy sh...you...you can hear me?**

 **Lynn: *turns to him* Is that really surprising?**

 **sans: ...uh...yeah. mortals can't see me, let alone hear me.**

 **Lynn: Who said I was mortal?**

 **sans: well you can't be a god. i know them all and i never saw you around grillby's hearth.**

 **Lynn: To be fair, I know not what I am either. Only know a few things my mother told me while I slept.**

 **sans: *weird* yeah? and who's your mom?**

 **Lynn: I don't know her name. She would just tell me she was my mother.**

 **sans: and what does she look like? maybe i can help get you home.**

 **Lynn: I don't know that either. I was in slumber until...Until she went away.**

 **sans: ...you have a weird home life.**

 **Lynn: I guess that happens when something corrupted enters your home and kills your mother, prompting your early birth into a world devoid of her entirely.**

 **sans: *wait...she was born?* where did you come from?**

 **Lynn: *smiles* You should know the answer to that one. You visited so often just to spend time with her.**

 **sans: *blank stare* ...**

 **Lynn: You okay? You look a little grim.**

 **sans: ...i think it's story time now. and kiddo, you have a lot to tell me. like first, what's your name?**

 **Lynn: My name...*thinks for a bit* My name is Lynsie.**

 **sans: lynsie...nice name.**

 **Lynn: Thank you. It means** **"island of linden trees".**

 **sans: *wonder if that means something more* cute. my name is sans.**

Chara: Okay, I'll ask. What is up with the mentioned corruption?

UF!Lynn: And why was sans surprised about her being born?

Lynsie: Wanna share this one with me Inky?

Ink!Sans: sure! the corruption thing is basically the world becoming darker/adopting negative attributes/becoming chaotic. so the thing that chara did– it was a really huge deal. the fact that they were able to snuff out life meant that, at that moment, all new life ceased to be.

Lynsie: All the births afterwords are stillborn, which would have caused grief and madness and chaos, and half the humans prayed to the gods while the other half shouted in absolute rage. The flames of life that kept everyone alive dimmed weaker; everyone felt this. People became more susceptible to darkness, their fear and confusion causing them to lash out and despair–and they take it out on each other.

Ink!Sans: the effect only amplifies because of chara and flowey sowing chaos and despair around the world. with the gods, they have a similar type of corruption. even if chara hadn't directly confronted them like they did with toriel, they are still being affected.

Lynsie: Asgore, the Sky God, the King, becomes weak and meek and as such melancholy will so do. Undyne changes to a Goddess of War who knows no mercy, and sees a battle/war as a means to an end, rather than being something glorious. She's furious, imbued with rage, she wants to protect her family, who was responsible? WHO?! JUSTICE WILL BE DONE–she is on the warpath. Alphys becomes a foolish Goddess of Knowledge, she'll make mistakes that she normally wouldn't. Muffet becomes greedy and asks for insanely high prices for her deals, due to the mortals now being so desperate as to throw away everything.

Ink!Sans: the gods become what they shouldn't be, their light being tainted by the darkness. that is the era of corruption. but this doesn't really apply to the gods of death.

Lynsie: Sans and Papyrus are actually quite unaffected, for the most part. They are the gods that were actually created from darkness, rather than the light/stars that the other gods were made from.

Ink!Sans: therefore, they have a higher "immunity" to the darkness that chara's actions disperse through the realms. they can naturally handle the darkness better, in comparison to the gods who know of only light.

Lynsie: So they stay mostly the same and don't become unreasonable like the others, for the most part, because darkness is basically their kin.

Ink!Sans: unless chara confronts them directly and manages to infect them with the corruption, then sans and papyrus are safe from the direct effect.

UF!Lynn: That makes a shit ton of sense.

Lynsie: Must nearly everything you say have a swear?

UF!Lynn: Fuck you.

Lynsie: *groans*

Chara: Let's just get back to this thing.

Ink!Sans: right! scenario #5: lynsie meets the second death.

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Lynn: Where are am I?**

 **sans: just relax. i have a few things to do, so i want you to stay put here.**

 **Lynn: But...**

 **sans: it's fine. you won't be alone. you can help keep my brother company.**

 **Lynn: Brother?**

 **PAPYRUS: SANS!**

 **sans: that would be him.**

 **Lynn: Papyrus?**

 **sans: yep, that's him.**

 **PAPYRUS: OH, THANK GOODNESS...NYEH...UH...IS THAT...A MORTAL?**

 **sans: nah. pretty sure it's a girl.**

 **PAPYRUS: OH. WAIT...SO SHE IS?**

 **sans: i'm not so sure what she is quite yet. but she is something we don't want to leave up there in that mess.**

 **PAPYRUS: TRUE. IT'S NOT SAFE UP THERE SINCE LIFE VANISHED.**

 **sans: that's why i need you to look after her for a bit while i look for toriel. something other than death is in the air, and i'm gonna find out what.**

 **PAPYRUS: VERY WELL. JUST TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF BROTHER.**

 ***Sans vanishes***

 **Lynn: He really is worried about her.**

 **PAPYRUS: *JUMPS IN SHOCK* YOU HEARD US?!**

 **Lynn: This is going to be a thing, isn't it? Why is it so hard to understand?**

 **PAPYRUS: BECAUSE HUMANS DON'T NORMALLY SEE US GODS.**

 **Lynn: Well, I'm not human. I just look like one.**

 **PAPYRUS: REALLY? *POKE HER CHEEK* NEAT. *REALIZATION* OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!**

 **Lynn: Yes, I'm okay. Why do you ask?**

 **PAPYRUS: *CONFUSED* I TOUCHED YOU...*WHY ISN'T SHE DEAD?***

 **Lynn: *giggles* Gods are silly.**

 **PAPYRUS: *REALLY CONFUSED* UH...**

 **Lynn: You look a little down. Do you want a hug?**

 **PAPYRUS: *STILL CONFUSED BUT GIVES A SOFT SMILE* SURE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE THAT. *HUGS HER***

 **Lynn: *hugs him* Hugs are nice.**

 **PAPYRUS: YEAH.**

 **Lynn: Do you think Sans will find her?**

 **PAPYRUS: WHO?**

 **Lynn: My mother.**

 **PAPYRUS: AND WHO'S YOUR MOTHER?**

 **Lynn: Life.**

 **PAPYRUS: YOU'RE MOTHER IS TORIEL!?**

 **Lynn: Yeah. Sans helped me to remember her name.**

 **PAPYRUS: *FAINTS***

Ink!Sans: *giggles* awww...pap is so adorable.

Chara: What's the difference between the brothers here? Papyrus seems pointless.

Lynsie: Far from it. Whereas Sans mostly reaps the truly tainted/sinful souls, Paps deals with all the other ones. He's the gentler side of death–able to coax a soul into accepting the afterlife and calming them down, so they go peacefully. While Sans just forcibly reaps them regardless of whether or not they're ready. Paps is also mostly in charge/takes responsibility for the organization/happenings/maintenance in the Underworld, while Sans takes the role as the judge of the souls.

Ink!Sans: as usual, pap is the more responsible appearing one.

Lynsie: I think he's great in just about every universe.

UF!Lynn: Not my Pap. That guy is a dick.

Lynsie: Quick question...Does he make you live in their shed?

UF!Lynn: Yeah. Though after a while, I was able to make it my own.

Lynsie: How'd that go over with the great and terrible edge lord?

UF!Lynn: *smirk* Oh, let's just say I know how to handle those boys.

Lynsie: You bone them, don't you?

UF!Lynn: Like a beast!

Lynsie: *blushes and laughs*

Ink!Sans: *blushes* uh...too much info there.

Chara: *angry blush* Seriously?! You're a filthy bone fucker too?

UF!Lynn: What of it nerd? You trying to kink shame me? Good luck. Because I have no regrets. Besides...It's fun to get them bone hard.

Lynsie: *falls over laughing*

Chara: *stunned*

UF!Lynn: Awww...What's wrong? Did I break your sad little heart? Too bad loser. I give you no fucks!

Ink!Lynn: this is so awkward.

Chara: I will kill them.

UF!Lynn: You kill my skele-boys? *scoff* You couldn't kill a bug even if it went under your show for suicide.

Chara: You want to go bitch! 'Cause I'll beat a proper smile on that face!

UF!Lynn: Oh look, so you do have some balls. They're small as hell, but there.

Chara: Fuck you! *punches her cheek*

*the room goes quiet*

UF!Lynn: Did you just...hit me?

Chara: Uh...

UF!Lynn: *glare*...I'm going to enjoy this.

Lynsie: Quick...Change scene!

Ink!Sans: uh, uh...scenario #6: lynsie is brought to the divine realm and meets the fire of heaven.

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Lynn: Papy, why did you bring me here? Sans wanted us to stay put in the Underworld.**

 **PAPYRUS: IT'S FINE. BUT WE NEED ANSWERS. AND IF ANYONE KNOWS ANYTHING, IT'S GOING TO BE GERSON. HE'S VERY WISE.**

 **Lynn: If you say so.**

 **PAPYRUS: NOW WHERE IS HE...OH! GRILLBY! HAVE YOU SEEN GERSON?**

 **Grillby: Gerson? I think he's consoling Asgore at the moment. Do you know where the throne room is?**

 **PAPYRUS: OF COURSE. UM...WOULD YOU MIND WATCHING MY FRIEND FOR A MOMENT?**

 **Grillby: Not a problem my friend.**

 **PAPYRUS: GREAT. *LEAVES***

 **Lynn: *well this is awkward* Hello.**

 **Grillby: *smiles* Hello there. Please, have a seat. It's rare I get to have company.**

 **Lynn: Sure. *sits by the fire god***

 **Grillby: So what's your story? You must be special to make it up here.**

 **Lynn: From what I've pieced together, Toriel made me and I came to life when she died. I know not my purpose. But I do know I can touch Death and not die. Oh! I and can make things come to life...sort of.**

 **Grillby: What do you mean "sort of"? *this is interesting***

 **Lynn: I can restore life to the dying. And cut it short as well.**

 **Grillby: *Holy crap!* That's amazing.**

 **Lynn: I guess. Though I find myself a living representation of my mother's hypocrisy.**

 **Grillby: What do you mean?**

 **Lynn: Before they became friends, Toriel hated Death. Even though he never did anything personally to her, she despised him for reaping the souls of her children. So what does she do when they become friends? Makes me. A being that gives life and can take it away. If she became so comfortable about death enough to make me, why didn't she come back here to her loved ones? I mean, Asgore has been suffering since she left him and Asriel vanished. She's been selfish about the whole deal.**

 **Grillby: She had her reasons. Try to look at it through her eyes. Seeing her beloved children die because of the order given by her husband. For a mother, it must have crushed her terribly.**

 **Lynn: True, but death was needed. Overpopulation would consume more resources than the world could give. At the rate of things as they were, I'd expect the humans to resort to eating each other rather quickly.**

 **Grillby: A fair point. But loss is something new to the world. Imagine never seeing the one you care about ever again because it was their time to die.**

 **Lynn: Point made my friend. Though death is a necessary thing, it is the loss that comes from it that makes even gods weep.**

Chara: Ah Grillby. The flaming voice of reason.

Lynsie: Yep. But it does bring up another point. Why isn't Toriel angry at Grillby too?

UF!Lynn: Yeah. Fire is both a creative and destructive force. It seems just because she can wield fire, she's all 'Oh, this is fine' about it.

Lynsie: There are a lot of incidents with Toriel being hypocritical. The part that ticks me off is that no one calls her out on it. I know I did when she overstepped.

UF!Lynn: You did too?

Lynsie: Yeah...Only now she goes all crazy over the boys.

UF!Lynn: Ha! Makes me wonder just how rough our swap selves have it, what with Asgore being the parent in the Ruins.

Ink!Sans: it does seem that she may have some control issues. because all that she loves seems to leave her if she can't control them. in fact, it's entirely possible that toriel suffers from thantophobia.

Chara: That would make sense. Though a phobia usually means it's an irrational fear. I think that one is perfectly rational in this case.

Lynsie: Mental disorders aside, I think we should move on to the next point. Otherwise we'll be here for ages discussing the many problems that our good friends have and what sins that burden their souls.

Chara: Agreed.

UF!Lynn: Maybe in the next break. But yeah, let's get this ball rolling.

Ink!Sans: scenario #7: lynsie meets a ghost for the first time.

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Lynn: *walks alone in a deserted town that has been laid to ruin* Seems the seeds of discord have been sown here as well. How far do you intend to take things brother?**

 **Napstablook: *sees her and gets nervous* H-hello?**

 **Lynn: *is that a ghost? great, now the dead can't rest in peace.* It's okay. I won't hurt you. *not sure I could even if I tried.***

 **Napstablook: *whimpering***

 **Lynn: You poor soul, what happened?**

 **Napstablook: There were so many...*sniffling* They came without warning and did as much damage as they could. *weeps* They took my cousin!**

 **Lynn: *eyes go dark***

 **Napstablook: *nervous* Are you okay?**

 **Lynn: Which way did they go?**

 **Napstablook: No! It's too dangerous! They'll kill you!**

 **Lynn: The only ones to die will be those who had sinned. Now...Tell me where they headed.**

 **Napstablook: I...I think I heard them say something about the old temple to the north.**

 **Lynn: Thank you. *walks away***

 **Napstablook: Wait! What are you going to do?**

 **Lynn: Me? *turns to him with a gentle smile* I'm going to bring your cousin home.**

 **Napstablook: *watches her leave* Thank you.**

Lynsie: Okay, a small glimpse of inner darkness. Very nice.

Chara: Why does the name hell's angel come to mind right now?

UF!Lynn: So was Blooky a ghost from before or did he get killed by the humans when they raided the town?

Ink!San: that part of the AU hasn't been fully decoded yet. all that is known is that he's a ghost. whether or not he died before or after the start of the era of corruption is unknown right now.

UF!Lynn: So you're making this up as you go?

Chara: sometimes that happens.

Lynsie: I work with what I can get. UnderLust was one I had to tweak a bit since some things weren't known yet. Heck, HorrorTale had even less data to go on than that, but I think that came out well.

UF!Lynn: Eh, I guess it's okay. After all, we live in an infinite amount of alternate universe. Maybe some of this actually happens.

Ink!San: that much is true.

Chara: So who's next?

Lynsie: I think it's the Alphys scene.

Ink!San: scenario #8: lynsie meets alphys.

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Alphys: So this is the Last born?**

 **PAPYRUS: YES. TORIEL MADE HER, BUT AS TO WHY...WE DON'T KNOW.**

 **Lynn: Howdy.**

 **Alphys: And Gerson didn't have a clue?**

 **PAPYRUS: YOU KNOW HIM. IF HE DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING, HE SPINS IT INTO SOMETHING PHILOSOPHICAL ABOUT FATE.**

 **Lynn: I'm more confused as to why he didn't know about the mirror.**

 **Alphys: Mirror? What mirror?**

 **Lynn: *the heck is going on here? why does no one remember the mirror? Or Gaster?* I-it's nothing. We just want to know if you can figure out a bit more into what I am?**

 **Alphys: You want me to analyze you?**

 **Lynn: Pretty much.**

 **PAPYRUS: IT MAY HELP WITH THE CURRENT CORRUPTION HAPPENING ON EARTH.**

 **Alphys: Well...Okay. If you think it'll really help.**

 **Lynn: Will this be painful?**

 **Alphys: *I have no clue* Probably not. *nervous laugh***

Chara: I get the feeling since the corruption makes Alphys a bit dumb, she;s gonna screw this up.

Lynsie: Highly likely.

UF!Lynn: I'd bet gold that it unleashes the darkness inside.

Chara: I'll take in on that.

Ink!Sans: too bad that part won't be mentioned here today.

Lynsie: But to ease you all, yeah...The Darkness will come out...and it won't go over with some gods to well.

UF!Lynn: Sweet!

Chara: I'd like to see that.

Lynsie: To bad, so sad. That's a story for another day. Inky, what's next?

Ink!Sans: oh! scenario #9: lynsie to the rescue of mettaton.

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Lynn: *stealthily sneaking into the temple***

 ***the temple has been ransacked and defiled, currently used as a hideout for gang of bandits***

 **Lynn: *okay...if I were a sinner, where would I hide hostages?***

 **Mettaton: *psst!***

 **Lynn: *that helps***

 **Mettaton: *whispers* Girl, get out of here. These people are dangerous.**

 **Lynn: *approaches the cages* You humans really are a weird bunch. Treating each other like this. I bet when rain first happened you all thought the sky was falling. *inspects the locks***

 **Mettaton: What do you mean? You're human too.**

 **Lynn: *glare* Do not lump me in the same kin as you lot.**

 **Mettaton: *flinches* S-sorry darling.**

 **Lynn: I met your cousin. I'm taking you back to him.**

 **Mettaton: B-blooky?**

 **Lynn: Yes. *gives up and yanks the locks off***

 **Mettaton: *jumps along with others at the harsh sound***

 **Bandit: Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?**

 **Lynn: *growls* You and the others get out of here. Wait near by but hidden. You don't want to see this.**

 **Mettaton: But...**

 **Lynn: Go!**

 **Mettaton: *feels bad to leave her but flees along with other captives***

 **Bandit: Get back here!**

 **Lynn: *dark chuckles* Oh no you don't. You're quarrel is with me now. You filthy sinners.**

 **Bandit: Look fellas. The bitch is feisty.**

 **Bandit: Bet we can make a fine chunk of gold from selling her off.**

 **Bandit: I can think of a far better use of her than that.**

 **Lynn: *emanates a dark aura* You pathetic creatures...You reek of sin. It burns my nose with such a horrid stench. But...As even you are children of the great mother Toriel, I offer you a chance of mercy. Pray for forgiveness and the gods might save your souls.**

 **Bandits: *mocking laughter***

 **Lynn: *you really made a stupid creature in humanity mother***

 **Bandit: You dumb bitch. There are no gods. If there were, they would've stopped us by now.**

 **Lynn: *groans* Very well. You've made your choice. *forms a large sickle in her hand***

 **Bandits: *worrisome* Uh...What the hell...**

 **Lynn: Oh ye of little faith. How you have strayed so far off the path of righteousness to the point you forget how you even came into being. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. I look upon you now and judge you accordingly...**

 **Banits: Get her! *they charge towards her***

 **Lynn: *grins* I hereby sentence you to death! *she swings the sickle***

Chara: Holy crap! You kill people! For once I can say I'm proud of you.

Lynsie: And just like that, a bit of me dies inside.

UF!Lynn: Man, you're such a loser. So we kill a few bastards. They were shit anyway. The world was better off without them.

Lynsie: Wow, justification like that is too stupid. By that logic, I can kill the postman for being late, or a farmer because he made a pet pig into bacon. God you're dense.

UF!Lynn: Fuck you.

Lynsie: If you did, would that be considered masturbation?

Chara: What?!

Ink!Sans: okay, this is getting way too weird for me. can we please stick the show.

Chara: For once, I agree with a comedian. There's only one more scene left.

Ink!Sans: thank you.

Chara: Then you two can have your cat fight.

Lynsie/UF!Lynn: Screw you!

Chara: *sly smirk*

Lynsie/UF!Lynn: *pervert*

Ink!Sans: *sighs* scenario #10: lynsie meets undyne.

 _ **REAPERTALE (MONSTERS ARE GOD BEINGS - LYNSIE IS A INTENTIONAL ANOMALY)**_

 **Undyne: Can someone tell me why a mortal is here in the upper realm?!**

 **Lynn: *nervous* Nice to meet you too Goddess of War. *why did I have to look human?***

 **sans: ease off the kid, she's no threat.**

 **Lynn: Sans! *hugs him without thinking* It's good to see you again.**

 **Undyne: *stunned***

 **sans: *shocked* n-never heard that one before. someone happy to see me...*how the hell is she touching me and not dying?***

 **PAPYRUS: THERE YOU ARE! *COMES RUNNING***

 **Lynn: Hi Papy. *lets Sans go***

 **PAPYRUS: I TOLD YOU TO WAIT WITH GRILLBY. SORRY ABOUT THIS UNDYNE. I HOPE SHE WASN'T BOTHERING YOU.**

 **Undyne: No...She wasn't bothering me...But can somebody explain something to me.**

 **PAPYRUS: SURE.**

 **Undyne: How the hell isn't she dead?!**

 **Lynn: *confused***

 **sans: that i'm still trying to understand myself.**

 **Undyne: Okay...Why is she here then?**

 **PAPYRUS: OH! I BROUGHT HER. I FIGURED MAYBE GERSON WOULD KNOW SOMETHING.**

 **Undyne: That...That's not a bad idea.**

 **sans: did he?**

 **PAPYRUS: I'M AFRAID NOT. I WAS GOING TO SEE ALPHYS NEXT.**

 **Lynn: Why not Gaster? As the God of Magic, wouldn't he know something? After all, he did create you both.**

 **Undyne: *scratches her head* who the hell is Gaster?**

 **PAPYRUS: *WHY DOES THAT SOUND FAMILIAR?***

 **sans: *what the...***

 **Lynn: You know, Gaster, God of Magic.**

 **Undyne: Punk, there is no God of Magic.**

 **Lynn: Yes there is. He's the one that forged the black hole into the brothers Death.**

 **Undyne: No. Asgore did that.**

 **Lynn: Is this a prank. I know the gods and the history. Gaster made Death.**

 **Undyne: *puts a spear in her face* And I'm telling you there is NO Gaster!**

 **PAPYRUS: UNDYNE PLEASE CALM DOWN.**

 **sans: *leans in Lynn's ear* i know what you're saying is true. just drop it for now. something isn't right.**

 **Undyne: Just take your freak to Alphys and get her out of here. *storms off in a huff***

 **Lynn: Freak?**

 **PAPYRUS: NO, NO. YOU'RE NOT A FREAK. SHE'S JUST UPSET IS ALL AND LASHING OUT. YOU ARE NOT A FREAK. YOU'RE JUST DIFFERENT. AND THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING DIFFERENT.**

 **sans: pap, get her to alphys. there's something i need to check real quick.**

 **PAPYRUS: SURE THING BROTHER. COME ALONG LYNSIE.**

 **Lynn: Okay...*holds Papyrus's hand* See you later Sans.**

 **sans: take care kid. *disappears***

 **Lynn: *what the heck is going on?***

Ink!Sans: and that's the end of the script.

Lynsie: All in all, I give ReaperTale a 10 out of 10.

Chara: You do that for all AUs.

UF!Lynn: Hey, my world deserves a 10. It's badass!

Chara: That it is.

UF!Lynn: Even if a wuss like you is in it.

Chara: I am not a wuss!

Lynsie: *sighs* And there that starts again. Anyway, it was great having you over Inky. Sorry for all the weird awkwardness.

Ink!Sans: it's fine. at least it wasn't as bad as when chara kissed you or said he was going to bone the fell you.

Lynsie: True.

UF!Lynn: Wait...You said you were going to what?

Chara: Uh...Nothing?

Lynsie: Oh my. Seems demon bro finally bit off more than he could handle.

Chara: Shut up!

UF!Lynn: Don't yell at me when I'm yelling at you!

Chara: You're the same person you dumb bitch!

UF!Lynn: Oh hell no! *tackles him and begins punching*

Chara: *is forced to defend himself*

Lynsie: Okay...This I want to bet on.

Ink!Sans: my gold is on your alternate self.

Lynsie: I'd take that and raise that bro might try to get a little action.

Ink!Sans: deal. 50G?

Lynsie: Deal.

Error!Sans: *pops in and is instantly confused* uh...what IS happening?

Lynsie: Foreshadowing.

Chara: You...Stupid skank!

UF!Lynn: If you haven't learned it by now, I'm a very vindictive bitch!

Chara: *wincing* You call that a punch?

UF!Lynn: Try mocking me when I rip your dick off you little shit!

Error!Sans: and WE'RE just gonna let them FIGHT it out?

Ink!Sans: yep. we've already got a pool going.

Lynsie: Want in on it?

Error!Sans: ...my gold is on you. maybe add a bit more on you for biting into his throat. fell you is a biter. *pulls out gold*

Lynsie: Sweet. Oh! I forgot we were still on camera. I thank all you lovelies for watch/reading and don't worry, with your help, there will be plenty more spoofs to come. So till next time...This is Lynsie, the Pacifist human anomaly. Signing out, because this shit is just getting good!

Error!Sans: YES! pay up.

Lynsie: Not yet...

Chara: Argh! Son of a bitch!

Ink!Sans: is that suppose to bend that way? *hands over gold*

Lynsie: Nope. No it is not. *hands over gold*

Error!Sans: *collects gold* best TIME ever.

Chara: Fuck you all! Ow!


	7. The novella end

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, OR READ MY MAIN STORY, OR KNOW WHAT ANY OF THE AUs ARE, THEN THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE.**

 **THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, LIKE A BEHIND THE ACTOR STUDIO THING, BUT WITH ALTERNATE REALITIES.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

 **SO THIS IS MADE WITH NO INTENTIONAL HINTS.**

 **I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS IF YOU THINK SOMETHINGS A CLUE HERE OR NOT.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Lynsie: Howdy to all my lovelies and welcome to what is going to be the current "last spoofisode" of our adventures in AU land.

Error!Sans: and what will no doubt be my FAVORITE one too.

Lynsie: Thanks again for doing all this Error. I know it's been a pain, and in more ways than one. But damn if we didn't get some laughs out of it.

Error!Sans: true. i'll admit, i didn't think it would be like this when you first came up with the idea. but hey, it was fun. heh, it's not every day i can see chara get abused by a edgy version of you and yet still hit on her.

Lynsie: Yeah...That was weird. Speaking of the douche lord, is he on his way?

Error!Sans: yeah. i just hope he doesn't ruin this one for me.

Lynsie: Same. This AU took a lot to research. I'd hate for the work to be ruined.

*rift in space time opens*

Error!Sans: speak of the devil.

Chara: Greetings dorks.

Error!Sans: are you sure you still want him here.

Lynsie: Whatever keeps him from taking control the better. At least here he can't do anything than piss us off.

Chara: So what are we doing today? And why is glitch face doing here.

Error!Sans: *grrr* you're right about the pissing us off part.

Lynsie: We're doing our end of show episode.

Chara: Wait...Really? But aren't there a shit ton of AUs? Why are ending this so soon?

Lynsie: It's a small, possibly temporary ending. Since we're so close to the ending of our main time line, our focus will completely on that. So we're giving our spoofs a proper show off with one more AU that is beloved and yet is not fully laid out like most big AUs. Of course, this means for some things, I'll interpret the code data to what could be done.

Chara: So which one are we covering? ZombieTale? AmeriTale? DanceTale? AfterTale? DemonTale? ZeldaTale?

Lynsie: Did you just make that last one up?

Error!Sans: no, that one's a thing too.

Lynsie: Are you freaking...*sigh* Now it's just getting lazy. When a AU is created on its own merit, it shines like a diamond. But these "hybrid AUs"...Sure they sound cool, but it's just wacky crossover stuff.

Chara: I take it you don't like TrainerTale then?

Lynsie: My level 100 shiny mega Rayquaza would tell you different.

Error!Sans: i know what you're saying. it's a good idea to mix up two great things to make one epic thing. but the original thing was good on it's own and only needed a small polish to it to make it really shine. like what happens in those reverse AUs. it's still the same, yet different, but it works with just that small bit.

Lynsie: Exactly. Not saying that hybrids are bad, but they lack real thought out creativity. 'Oh Pokemon are so cool. I bet Pokemon in Undertale would be great!' Next thing you know DigiTale will be a thing. Or DragonBallTale. Or some other hybrid nonsense.

Error!Sans: you do realize what you just did, right?

Lynsie: Yeah...I said Pokemon and now Nintendo will flag this thing expecting to get paid. Sorry Nintendo, this isn't YouTube. You can't flag this.

Error!Sans: no! YOU just put out ideas for AUs! INK will surely create them, which means I have to destroy them! you just added to my job!

Lynsie: *pouts* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

Error!Sans: *groans* just forget it and start this thing.

Chara: Start what?

Lynsie: Go on Error.

Error!Sans: UNDERNOVELA!

Chara: Holy crap! The fuck are you yelling for?

Lynsie: It's his favorite AU.

Chara: But hold on...Isn't it all in Spanish?

Lynsie: Way ahead of you there. *pulls out box* I borrowed the bark to text machine from Toby the annoying dog and had Alphys tweak it so that it converts other languages into English.

Chara: Rather convenient.

Lynsie: Convenient plot device is convenient.

Chara: Adding a sin.

Lynsie: Noted. Anywhozle...A basic AU understanding is needed before we toss our selves into this spicy bowel of salsa.

Error!Sans: asgoro was an assassin before he became head of the organization. his trial involved losing his son to test his loyalty, then killing 6 kids. he did it with the promise of money and power and hoped to use that to better the town and his wife's lifestyle. but...that didn't happen. oops. anyways. there to help him was undina, his maid at the time, who just happened to be really good at beating the shit out of people...and digging holes. undina is now asgoro's most loyal worker. so from breaking plates, she went to breaking necks. but killing the kids took a toll on him. he can no longer sleep, hearing their screams and his son's voice. but of course we know asriel isn't really dead, but no one knows that he's really the main villain behind it all later on that may or may not have amnesia. also it's unsure flori is either a split personality or a hallucination...maybe both. then when toriel found out his involvement, she left him, taking their adopted kid frisk, who looks an awful lot like a certain demon child that is their evil twin sibling, with her. weeks pass and he lives alone, but the grief of losing both his children and wife was too much on his old heart. he now has a heart condition. that's pretty much basic start to it. other characters are papiro, he works for don parrilla (grillby) at the restaurant. parrilla's a bartender, papi's the chef. alfis was gonna be a nun originally and used to "work" with gaster before she got involved with asgoro, probably by undina's doing, now she's his maid. the skeleton family used to know asgoro. in fact, gaster and asgoro used to be in the same gang and got to beat people up together to the rhythm of friendship. but that has since hugely changed. the only one too young at the time to remember was papiro. to be fair though, the brothers didn't really have all that well a childhood with their dad gaster. papi was too young to really remember anything, but as far as sin is concerned he's always been taking care of his younger brother. it was a tough upbringing, living in poverty and being forced into child labor just to afford food for each other. in that sense, things haven't really changed much. gaster would pay for their shelter, but that's...really about it. he was always missing. whenever he did come back, it was rare and a short visit. sin would walk up to him while he was leaving and ask when he'd come back, to which gaster would just apologize over and over, then leave again. up until recently, sin had a lot of faith in his dad, thinking he was a good man, believing they could still...make things work. but when gaster became a priest things just...seemed too different about him. other circumstances made them cut ties altogether. to this day, sin refuses to let papiro know about or see their father. they wouldn't say it was a tragic childhood though. for papi, his most vivid memories is of how cool and hardworking his brother was, despite being a lazybones now. a bit sad...but neither of them would ever change it for the world. metatón is a celebrity and pretends he doesn't speak spanish to seem fancier. burgerpants works for metatón as his servant and translator. blooky works in his family business of illegal snail trafficking. yeah. 'cause that's a thing. muffet tells asgoro everything that's going on in town, what with her network of spiders. she's the one that ratted out toriel's whereabouts to asgoro. toriel is still technically married to asgoro but considers herself separated and works as a teacher, like she always longs to be. sin is a security guard who sleeps on the job, not a big difference really, except he's also the best assassin in the whole underground. padre gaster is a killer in holy robs. not really a true priest but does work in the church. he preaches the word of GOD, but does his fair share of sins. nice cream guy sells piraguas (shaved ice dessert) on the street corner and he's really nice. duh. and temmie...temmie just needs help. that's all i know so far.

Chara: ...

Lynsie: ...

Error!Sans: what?

Chara: We're gonna need popcorn.

Lynsie: And soda!

Error!Sans: ...i think this is the first time we've all agreed on something.

Lynsie: Que the warning!

Chara: Warning: This shit can get hardcore raw. Content may or may not contain spoilers for the game and/or story. We're leaving it up to you sinners and your filthy minds to wander to your own conclusions.

Lynsie: I'm gonna miss this.

Chara: So how's the script for this one? The same stuff or different like ReaperTale was?

Lynsie: A bit of both. It's not a big difference like ReaperTale was, it's almost like MafiTale. But it's not the same like the others, so a few new things had to be written in. *hands over the script to Chara*

Chara: *looks it over* Seems okay-ish. Though a Spanish you isn't all that odd.

Lynsie: I know. I'm half Cuban on my dad's side, yet can't understand a word his family says.

Error!Sans: really?

Lynsie: Yeah. It doesn't help that my skin tone is like snow. Though if you leave me out in water while the sun is shinning, I tan up quite nicely.

Chara: Huh, a bronzed Lynn? *thinks* Nah...It doesn't appeal to me.

Lynsie: *whispers* Error, get me a tanning booth!

Error!Sans: *snickers* let's start the show already.

Chara: Scenario #1: Lynsie has arrived in the world of the Underground. What's the deal?

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 **Lynn: There's always something going on in Ebott Town. It looks like any other at first, but if you stop and really pay attention...You'll see the truth. That shadows lurk around under false happy lives. All the bloodshed that goes on right under people's noses. It amazes me. But that's the thing. I don't stop it. I don't say a word. I just watch. I watch and I keep what I see as my secret. No one suspects me. No one sees me. No one would think a simple flower girl was holding the keys to so many kingdoms in the form of secrets. I could use these as blackmail. But where's the honor in that? No...I keep these secrets. I keep them, but if I feel the need is there, I might let a tine clue slip out. This town has its fair share of sins and plenty of sinners. I think it's nearly time to bring these secrets to light. Maybe...All I just need is a reason to step out of my own shadow and move into the light.**

Error!Sans: well...i did not see that coming.

Lynsie: ...What the fuck am I in this AU? For real. Right off the bat, I sound like this creepy stalker background character that knows all and shit.

Chara: You sound kind of like me when I haunt you. Only I'd so blackmail the shit out all those idiots.

Lynsie: I guess this kind of thing makes my a Helper character type. They notice the hero character's struggles and so, seek out ways to aid and help the hero. But aren't I suppose to be the protagonist? Am I two types mixed?

Chara: So does this mean Muffet's spiders are able to find things out because you let things slip out randomly?

Lynsie: This is so confusing. Ow! My head hurts.

Error!Sans: this is your first time messing around with a storyline along the lines of a soap opera, isn't it?

Lynsie: So many tropes, clichés, possible plot holes, and lame explanations involving amnesia!

Error!Sans: calm down and watch the show.

Lynsie: Fine.

Chara: Scenario #2: Lynsie has an encounter with the antagonist character. How do they interact?

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 **Lynn: Flowers. Fresh flowers for sale. Roses for 10g, no better price in town. You sir. How can I help you this day?**

 **Asriel: *smirks* Howdy. I'm looking for something in particular.**

 **Lynn: Oh? I do have an array of assorted flora. What pray tell is the name of said botanical beauty?**

 **Asriel: *chuckles* Do you happen to have any Buttercups?**

 **Lynn: *confused* Not a common request I get.**

 **Asriel: Is that a no then?**

 **Lynn: Now I didn't say that. I do, but it's not my normal seller.**

 **Asriel: Heh...I would think not. Normally a flower children often play with. Did you know, that if consumed, these little flowers can cause a very horrible illness? One that could be deadly if enough is ingested.**

 **Lynn: *flinches as she brings him his order* I did. Why such a dark topic all of a sudden sir?**

 **Asriel: No reason. Just testing your knowledge as a botanist. They say you can learn a lot of things from flowers. And judging by how these look, I'd say you are very attentive. Watching over each little bud and making sure you know just what to do to keep them well.**

 **Lynn: *This is starting to get creepy* I try my best.**

 **Asriel: *pays* By the way. Do you happen to have Echo Flowers?**

 **Lynn: Yes, but not many. They don't last long in direct sunlight.**

 **Asriel: May I see one?**

 **Lynn: Sure. *then leave already you weirdo* Here you are sir.**

 **Asriel: *holds the flower, whispers into it, and hands it back with a innocent smile* Take care, flower girl. *leaves***

 **Lynn: Huh? Wonder what that was all about.**

 **Echo Flower Asriel: I know who you are. I know what you do. And if you're not careful...I will come for you...Lynsie.**

 **Lynn: *drops the flowers* Oh shit...**

Chara: Now that...That is how you royally scare the shit out of someone. Bravo!

Lynsie: I get the feeling this Asriel is gonna be like this grand puppet master and will try to use this version of me in his evil plot. Control the information, control the world.

Error!Sans: it's a possibility. but let's not forget who really pulls the strings around here.

Lynsie: *snickers*

Chara: *groans* Moving on...Scenario #3: Lynsie meets the tutorial monster.

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 **Lynn: *keeping a low profile and watching***

 **Toriel: Come along Frisk. We mustn't be late.**

 **Frisk: *gives thumbs up***

 **Lynn: *Why she doesn't find it weird that the kid had a full mustache at such a young age?***

 **Toriel: *holds the child's hand as they walk***

 **Lynn: *follows***

 ***strolls about town***

 **Lynn: *Where are they going?***

 **Frisk: *looks back***

 **Lynn: *shit***

 **Toriel: What's wrong child? *looks* Oh, hello. Can I help you?**

 **Lynn: No miss. I'm okay. Just walking around. It's a beautiful day for a walk.**

 **Toriel: *puzzled* You look familiar. Do I know you?**

 **Lynn: I don't think so.**

 **Toriel: I'm sure I've seen you before.**

 **Lynn: Mine would be a face seen all about town.**

 **Frisk: *points to flowers growing in the cracks of the sidewalk***

 **Toriel: You're right my child. Now I remember you. You sell flowers on the corner near my school.**

 **Lynn: Seems you have seen me before.**

 **Toriel: You wouldn't happen to have any flowers with you? They are always so lovely.**

 **Lynn: Not today. It's my day off. A fun perk of being my own boss.**

 **Toriel: Oh...Perhaps another day then.**

 **Frisk: *tugs on Toriel's sleeve and points***

 **Toriel: Right. It was nice meeting you.**

 **Lynn: *smiles* Likewise. Till we meet again. *leaves***

 **Toriel: Come along my child. *leaves***

 **Lynn: *waits and then follows them again***

Error!Sans: now i see that stalker thing you were talking about.

Lynsie: At some point her "watching" is on purpose. She's doing this for reasons of god knows what.

Chara: Maybe you're just a weirdo.

Lynsie: Too simple.

Chara: Maybe you're a weirdo that gets off on the thrill of following others without their knowledge.

Error!Sans: ...that...that is creepy.

Lynsie: Let's just skip over this before we think too much and go nuts trying to figure motives with little info.

Chara: Scenario #4: Lynsie meets a skeleton for the first time.

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 ***setting up her flower stand***

 **sin: excuse me miss...**

 **Lynn: *Ah hell...* Hello again sir.**

 **sin: actually, the name is sin. *chuckles* and it's good to see you again too.**

 **Lynn: *sigh* What did I do this time?**

 **sin: nothing yet. but you do know soliciting isn't permitted without a venders license.**

 **Lynn: And you do know that a license to sell something anyone can get by just plucking it from the ground is stupid. If we allow such things to continue, next thing you know, kids won't be allowed to sell lemonade from their own yards.**

 **sin: good point. but you know the rules and i got a job to do.**

 **Lynn: *groans* Fine. I'll repack everything and move to a different corner away from here.**

 **sin: now hold on there. maybe we can work something out.**

 **Lynn: *Oh goodie* I can't pay you.**

 **sin: i wasn't expecting you to.**

 **Lynn: *Great, he's one of those guys* Explain.**

 **sin: it's not what you think. i was just thinking...maybe i'll let you sell here if we could hangout sometimes.**

 **Lynn: Hangout? Like a date thing?**

 **sin: *blush* no! uh, not that i wouldn't ask ya out. but we barely know each other.**

 **Lynn: True. These corner meet ups don't really do much for social interaction. *Eh, what the hell* Sure, why not.**

 **sin: really? great! i'm off in a few. how does** **don parrilla's sound?**

 **Lynn: *smile* I look forward to it.**

Error!Sans: a rather interesting take on how they meet.

Lynsie: For a moment, I was thinking the same thing as this Lynn. That Sin was gonna extort some sort of payment from her.

Chara: You were thinking sex, right?

Lynsie: Maybe just a bit. But this is still a version of Sans. And Sans is always a good guy.

Error!Sans: *coughs*

Lynsie: And yes, that includes you Error. You may have a shitty job that you decided to do. But you're still a good guy deep down. It's just hard to see it with all the little error signs.

Error!Sans: *blush* uh...thanks...i guess.

Lynsie: Now for the fun part...Time to meet Papyrus!

Chara: Why does it say he has a mustache?

Error!Sans: because he does.

Lynsie: Don't ask questions bro. They'll only hurt your brain.

Chara: ...I have no words other than magic is weird...Scenario #5: Lynsie meets the first skeleton's brother.

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 **Lynn: So your brother's a chef?**

 **sin: you seemed surprised?**

 **Lynn: Not really. I'm just trying to think how you guys have a sense of taste without tongues.**

 **sin: heh...it's one of the cool things that come with being magic kiddo.**

 ***enters the skeleton's home***

 **sin: hey pap, i hope you don't mind setting up a third plate for diner.**

 **PAPIRO: *PEEKS FROM THE KITCHEN* OH, HELLO THERE! YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN MY BROTHER TALKS ABOUT SO MUCH.**

 **Lynn: Hi there...*looks at Sin with a smirk* So you talk about me huh?**

 **sin: *awkward* you think way too much into things.**

 **Lynn: Sure, whatever you say officer.**

 **PAPIRO: SO NICE SMELLING HUMAN, I DO HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY.**

 **Lynn: *Dear lord he's a sweetheart* I am. But there's no need to trouble yourself about it.**

 **PAPIRO: NONSENSE. YOU ARE A GUEST OF THE MAGNIFICENT PAPIRO. OH! DO YOU HAPPEN TO LIKE CHURROS?**

 **Lynn: Normal or cream filled?**

 **PAPIRO:** **BOTH.**

 **Lynn: *eyes light up* ...I love you!**

 **sin: *falls over laughing***

 **PAPIRO:** ***BLUSH* REALLY? THIS IS SO SUDDEN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY.**

 **Lynn: *this is a bit much* Sorry. Got a bit carried away there for a second. I just really like churros.**

 **PAPIRO:** **HEH,WELL THEN, YOU;RE IN FOR A REAL TREAT. I TRIED A NEW FLAVOR OF CREAM FOR THE FILLING.**

 **Lynn: Oh? What flavor?**

 **PAPIRO:** **CHOCOLATE.**

 **Lynn: ...**

 **PAPIRO:** **HUMAN?**

 **sin: *laughter slowly settling down***

 **Lynn: I must hug you. *glomp***

 **PAPIRO:** **OOMPH! UH...RATHER AFFECTIONATE, AREN'T YOU?**

 **Lynn: Just a tad.**

 **sin: *laughs more***

 **PAPIRO:** **EITHER WAY, IT'S VERY NICE TO ME YOU.**

 **Lynn: Same.**

Lynsie: Okay, that came out more normal than the other scenes.

Chara: And once more you ruin things with your damn sweetness.

Error!Sans: it could've been worse.

Chara: Oh yeah? How?

Error!Sans: they could've broke out into a hat dance.

Lynsie: Oh, that's in there. Just later on.

Chara: Really? Stereotyping?

Lynsie: It's okay. This AU is kinda suppose to be like that. Based on Novelas aka Spanish Soap Operas, the characters are all extremely dramatic, speaks Español/Spanish, are conventionally attractive, zoom in and out of the screen at random, and pass out from unexpected heart attacks. It's suppose to be silly and serious at the same time.

Error!Sans: it's rather addicting to watch.

Chara: Whatever, you freaks...Scenario #6: The first skeleton takes Lynsie to their hangout spot.

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 **sin: and here we are. welcome to** **don parrilla** **'s.**

 **Lynn: Huh...I pass this cantina all the time and yet never been inside.**

 **sin: you'll like it. it's really cozy. and best of all, my bro works here. so...family discount.**

 **Lynn: *snickers* Nice.**

 ***enters***

 **Don parrilla: Welcome. And what can I do for...*sees Sin* Oh. I take it it's that time again Sin. It's not near closing, so Papiro isn't off yet. Do you want the usual?**

 **sin: for once, no. me and my lady friend here would like to see the menus.**

 **Lynn: Hi.**

 **Don parrilla: Oh! My apologies. Please, let me show you to your table.**

 **sin: can we have a booth instead?**

 **Lynn: *eyes him funny but smiles***

 **Don parrilla: Right this way. *shows them to a booth***

 **sin: see what i mean by cozy?**

 **Lynn: Are you sure this isn't a date? 'Cause this is pretty close to the borderline.**

 **Don parrilla:** **Really Sin? Don't tell me you're going to end up making her pay after this?**

 **Lynn: So he's done this before?**

 **Don parrilla:** **He has a habit of not paying his tab.**

 **Lynn: Great...**

 **sin: *sneers* look, that's not my intention. i just want to hangout and get to know ya better. and for your information, i am paying.**

 **Don parrilla:** **Well then...*hands over the menus* Let me know when you're ready to order.**

 **Lynn: *well this feels awkward* Sorry about that.**

 **sin: no, it's fine. i know this is weird enough. i didn't mean to add to it. but hey, at least this is interesting.**

 **Lynn: Very true. And you know what...It's nice. It's fun.**

 **sin: *smiles* glad to hear that.**

Chara: Now this Grillby doesn't take no shit. I like him.

Lynsie: He seems like any other Grillby to me. He's not as tough as UnderFell or as dangerous as HorrorTale, but he has his own, what's the word...machismo.

Error!Sans: i sometimes wonder what a boss fight with grillby would be like.

Chara: Oh that would be great.

Lynsie: Hmmm...Fighting Grillby...*pictures it* Now that's hot.

Chara: Come on, quit ruining things. Scenario #7: Lynsie meets a ghost for the first time.

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 ***pushing her cart along the road to a spot she normal sells at, only this time it's taken***

 **Napstablook: Oh! H-hi there. Can I interest you in some mollusks?**

 **Lynn: ...Are you selling snails?**

 **Napstablook: Shhhh...Not so loud.**

 **Lynn: Okay...Either way...You seem new to this side of town. If you want...I could give you a couple tips.**

 **Napstablook: Really?**

 **Lynn: Sure. I normally use this spot because women mostly stroll this way and they make for easy sells. Now for your "product"...You might wanna try the market area. Snails are used in food items, so you can push them there if you have a good sales pitch.**

 **Napstablook: Really? That sounds fantastic!**

 **Lynn: Though...I do know of one person that'll buy your mollusks without much goading.**

 **Napstablook: O-oh? Do tell.**

 **Lynn: *smirk and writes on a small card* Take this. You'll know her when you see her. A Boss Monster as a school teacher isn't something you can really not notice.**

 **Napstablook: Thank you.**

Chara: Did you just do what I think you just did?

Lynsie: If you mean, did that me just point Blooky into selling to Toriel, then yes.

Chara: I would say that I approve of this, but it's not really bad.

Error!Sans: the snails napstablook sells are rare endangered breeds.

Lynsie: And animal trafficking is the 3rd largest illegal trade market under weapons and drugs. Blooky is doing something rather bad even if it looks harmless.

Chara: Really? Well...I now respect that wuss. Go figure.

Lynsie: You have low standards.

Chara: Bite me bitch!

Lynsie: Fell me already did.

Error!Sans: oh snap.

Chara: Fuck you both...Scenario #8: Lynsie meets Alphys. What was that like?

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 ***passing by New Home manor***

 **Alfis** **: *taking out the trash***

 **Lynn: Working hard or hardly working?**

 **Alfis** **: *jumps in shock* H-holy...You scared me.**

 **Lynn: I have a tendency to do that. It's easy when no one notices you. But you'd know that, wouldn't you Alfis?**

 **Alfis** **: W-what are you talking about?**

 **Lynn: Please dear. No need to be all shy. I mean you no harm. I'm just in need of something.**

 **Alfis** **: You want something? W-what could I possibly give you?**

 **Lynn: A favor.**

 **Alfis** **: Such as?**

 **Lynn: The man that speaks in hands...I want to meet him. I have things to talk to him about.**

 **Alfis** **: You...How do you...?**

 **Lynn: *grins* I am everywhere and nowhere. I know all and nothing at once. Now then...Can you arrange this meeting?**

 **Alfis** **: And if I refuse?**

 **Lynn: Oh dear Alfis...You know better than to do that.**

 **Alfis: *uncertain***

 **Lynn: A storm is coming. A bad one. It's time to prepare for when the rain pours.**

 **Alfis: *confused but nods* Understood.**

Error!Sans: a bit more dramatic and still cryptic.

Chara: At least some action is starting up.

Lynsie: My guess is the whole Asriel thing. Either this is something under his orders or she's doing this to prepare for when Asriel strikes.

Chara: Seems likely.

Error!Sans: i get the feeling that asriel's big plan will involve a major gang war. asgoro's crew verses gaster's. once both groups have killed each other, asriel can swoop in and collect his inheritance of power.

Chara: Now this is an Asriel I can get behind. Ruthless, cunning, and just down right bad. I love it!

Lynsie: You're so predictable.

Chara: And you aren't?

Lynsie: At least my goal isn't a convoluted mess of contradictions.

Chara: I will beat your face into the ground!

Lynsie: You couldn't beat me, just like you couldn't beat Jerry.

Chara: Fuck you!

Lynsie: Fuck you!

Error!Sans: shut up the both of you! *blue strings ensnare them both*

*the humans wince in pain from their soul being tied*

Error!Sans: now...do i have to make some new puppets? or are you dummies gonna settle down?

Lynsie: I'll be good.

Chara: Whatever.

Error!Sans: *lets her go but thrashes him a bit* care to answer that again?

Chara: Alright! I'll stop! ...At least till we get back to out own world and junk.

Error!Sans: that's...slightly better. *lets him go*

Lynsie: It's the nicest thing he's so far said. I'd take it.

Error!Sans: i guess.

Chara: *I hate you both so much* Scenario #9: Lynsie has a run in with the robot.

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 **Lynn: *running* Crap! Crap! Crap1 I'm gonna be so late!**

 ***turns a sharp corner and sees people***

 **Lynn: Clear a path! *can't slow down***

 **Burgerpants: Hey! *dodge* Watch where you're going!**

 **Lynn: *zoom* Sorry! Can't stop!**

 **Metatón: *huffs* How rude! *stretches out an arm and grabs the speeding human***

 **Lynn: *Crap!* Hey! Let me go! *I so don't have time for this***

 **Metatón:** **Where are your manners darling? You can't just run into people all crazy like that and not apologize.**

 **Lynn: *is he being for real right now?* Seriously? This is why you're literally holding me up for?**

 **Metatón:** **Now-now, no need for that sour note. Just say you're sorry and I'll let you be on your way.**

 **Lynn: Fine. I'm sorry. Now can you please...**

 **Metatón:** **No darling, you have to mean it. Put a bit more feeling into it.**

 **Lynn: *Oh my god you are so lucky I can't slap you right now!***

 **Metatón:** **By the look on your face, you're really getting into this. Such intensity.**

 **Burgerpants: I'm pretty sure she's just pissed off, Boss.**

 **Metatón: No one asked you. Now then darling, once more from the top. And...Action!**

 **Lynn: *You want feeling? I'll make you weep till you rust!* Okay...*looks down before looking up at him with watery eyes and a remorseful expression* Oh please kind sir. I didn't mean to be so rude. *sniffle* I was just in a big hurry. You see, I have a very important meeting to get to. It's critical I show up on time. Otherwise I'd get in so much trouble. *weeps* For god's sake, it's a matter of life and death!**

 **Burgerpants: What a bunch of bull...**

 **Metatón:** **Quiet you fool! This is gold.**

 **Lynn: *sniffles while crying* If you can please find it in your heart to forgive for my rudeness...I swear to never ever do such a terrible thing again. Oh lord! The guilt I feel is consuming my very being! I can't take it! *dramatic dead***

 **Metatón:** **Oh...My...God! That was wonderful! *drops***

 **Lynn: Ow...**

 **Metatón:** **Sorry. But that was fantastic darling! Did we get that all on tape?**

 **Burgerpants: Unfortunately, yes.**

 **Lynn: Wait...What?**

 **Metatón:** **I think we could get better shots if we angle the cameras here and here. Okay...Let's set up for a retake. I do hope you remember all that darling. Oooh...I love auditions!**

 **Lynn: *kill me* I hate my life.**

 **Burgerpants: Welcome to my special hell.**

Chara: ...

Lynsie: ...

Error!Sans: ...

*moments of confused silence burst into laughter*

Chara: What the...*snickering* What the fuck did we just see?!

Lynsie: I don't...*falls over* Can't breathe...

Error!Sans: i love this au...*hitting the floor* nothing tops it.

*laughter continues for awhile till all calms down*

Lynsie: Oh man...I so needed that.

Chara: That was THE funniest and stupidest thing you have ever done.

Lynsie: Wow...Complimented and insulted at the same time. Achievement unlocked!

Chara: What?

Lynsie: Ignore me! I'm being awesome.

Chara: ...God your so weird.

Error!Sans: you don't know the half of it. but at least this anomaly is interesting.

Chara: What does that mean?

Error!Sans: and spoil the surprise? i think not demon.

Chara: Whatever, time to end this...which kind of sucks. Scenario #10: Lynsie meets Undyne. How does that go?

 **UNDERNOVELA (DRAMATIC MONSTERS - LYNSIE IS A UNNOTICED TACITURN)**

 ***looking around the desert***

 **Lynn: Let's see...The hoof tracks lead out this far. Just how far does she do this at? The bodies can't be so widespread. Can they?**

 ***the whinny of a horse draws near***

 **Lynn: Shit! *think you idiot!***

 **Undina** **: Human! *comes riding up to her* What the heck are you doing way out here?!**

 **Lynn: *play the fool* Apparently I'm getting lost. A damn coyote ran off with my map. So I figure to chase it. Little fuzz ball managed to ditch me, so I kept going and I thought I was headed back towards town.**

 **Undina** **: *scoffs* Far from it punk. Any further the way you were headed and you'd be buzzard chow.**

 **Lynn: Great...Last thing I need is another animal making me look bad.**

 **Undina** **: Look...I can give you a lift to town. But you have to never come back out here. This land is private property. Be lucky I didn't kill you where you stand.**

 **Lynn: *Holy shit...How much land does Asgoro own?* My bad. I didn't see any signs. Probably missed them in this heat. Everything is all wavy.**

 **Undina** **: Come on. Any longer and you'll die of heat stroke. Climb up. *offers hand***

 **Lynn: Thank you. *is helped onto the back of the horse***

 **Undina** **: Ever been on one of these before?**

 **Lynn: Once as a kid.**

 **Undina** **: Then you better hold on, or the fall is gonna hurt like a bitch!**

 **Lynn: *holds her by the waist tightly***

 **Undina** **: *snickers* Careful now. You grip me any harder and I'll think you're trying to hit on me.**

 **Lynn: *blush* Saying things like that will make your girlfriend jealous.**

 **Undina** **: *shocked* W-what did you say?**

 **Lynn: Or boyfriend. One can never be too picky. After all, there's plenty of fish in the sea. But one should always stick to the rivers and the lakes that they're used to.**

 **Undina** **: ...You're lucky I have to get you off the land or I'd leave you here for that crap.**

 **Lynn: I'll shut up.**

 **Undina** **: That's better. *rides off***

Lynsie: Huh...I don't know whether to be surprised a fight didn't happen or vomit from the fish flirt.

Chara: What's wrong sis? You don't swim both ways?

Lynsie: *punches his shoulder*

Chara: Hahaha...Gullible bone fucker.

Error!Sans: what did i tell you both about fighting?

Lynsie: He started it.

Chara: You're such a girl.

Lynsie: Do ̀no̕t͞ p̧ush ҉m̕e͘ ̶m̕o̷ther ̛fuck̶e̵r̴ o͝r I͜ w͏íl͘l̶ ͜end̀ ̡yo͡u͜r ̶sor̶rý e̷xcuse f̨or ̵w͏h̸a͜t yo͢u̷ c͘àl̛l a͢n̢ e̡x̡i̵ste̛n̵c͏e, ͡dò ͡I ͢ma̕k̵ę ̴mys͢e͠l͠f̵ cĺe͟ar!̶?!͏

Chara: ****Bring it on bitch! I've been waiting for this moment!****

Error!Sans: ENOUGH!

*blue threads cover the area*

Error!Sans: do you think I would let you both go nuts in here? that I would not have a plan to STOP you idiots?

Chara: ****Do you think these strings can stop me?****

Lynsie: No͏.͡..̴Bu͘t̸ I ća̢n!

Error!Sans: *groans and opens portals* you DEMON...go back to hell.

Chara: ****I'll kill you all! Mark my words!**** ***is tossed into one portal and is gone***

Error!Sans: as for you ANOMALY...*threads grip around her* you and i have much discuss.

Lynsie: W̡ę ̀h̷àve͠ a de̡a͡l ͡Er͟ror.̵

Error!Sans: i know. but now i want to add to it. i want more access to your coding.

Lynsie: Aḿ I not ̢g͞iv͜ing̶ ̸y̡o͡u e̕nough? ̧Juşt͘ ̨lo͢o̴k͠ at ͘all͠ ̢t͟he wo̵r̨ld͝s͡ ̀y҉ou f͝óu͠nd̸ ̨b̧y j͘u̢s̨t ͏t̕ra̛c̸ìnģ m̶y̶ dat͜a sign̢a̵ture͜. W̧h͏a̶t́ ͟m͞or̶e can̛ I ̵do?

Error!Sans: *smiles* silly girl. much like these alternate universes, the possibilities are endless. *throws her into the other portal and looks back to the camera* show's over folks. oh! and happy halloween.

*he enters the portal and then pulls the camera in to follow, the feed becomes static, then cuts off*


End file.
